Novo Jeito de Ser 2: Anos Depois
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Continuação de Novo Jeito de Ser. Toda relação é feita de altos e baixos, mas ela consegue resistir a cinco meses de distância? "Longe dos teus abraços, só me resta solidão, o que eu sinto em mim, é tristeza sem fim, eu só penso em voltar."
1. Sangue, Chantilly, Champanhe e Morangos

**- Capítulo 01 – Sangue, Chantilly, Champanhe e Morangos **

_**Nosso amor é pra sempre  
Uma história pra ficar  
Quando um coração decide assim  
Tem começo e não tem fim**_

                    _**(**__**Uma História Pra Ficar – The Originals)**_

**Narrado por Hermione Granger**

Eram duas e meia da manhã quando alguém tocou a campainha da _minha _casa. Logicamente não era hora de se visitar ninguém, mas...

Eu acordei meio grogue, e sem me dar conta, fui abrir a porta apenas com a minúscula camisola vermelha de seda que eu usava.

- Hermione, desculpe... – Mas Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase ao me ver, assim que eu abri a porta.

Foi aí que me dei conta de como estava. O sangue subiu ao meu rosto.

- O que foi Potter? – Draco perguntou se adiantando e entrando na casa. – Ah, é só por causa disso? – e olhou descaradamente para as minhas pernas. É, eu mereço.

De repente, o loiro me segurou pela cintura, colou seu corpo ao meu e pôs seus lábios sobre os meus num beijo de tirar o fôlego. Depois suas mãos seguiram uma para minha nuca e a outra para a minha bunda. Além é claro, do fato que ele faltava tirar a minha roupa ali mesmo. Mas a única coisa que ele fez foi deixar à mostra um pequeno pedaço da minha roupa íntima. E obviamente, como se pode perceber, eu e Draco tínhamos até esquecido da presença de Harry e Ronald ali.

A cena parou, por infortúnio do destino, porque o curupira pigarreou e perguntou se íamos demorar muito. Paramos no mesmo instante. Mesmo assim, Draco passou os braços pela minha cintura, sem a menor chance de eu poder me soltar.

Olhei para Harry primeiro. Ele estava atônito e babava.

- Fecha a boca, Potter.

Tive de segurar o riso.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Ronald? – perguntei fazendo uma careta e arrumando delicadamente a camisola.

- Deixe-o entrar e esfriar a cabeça. – Sussurrou o loiro em meu ouvido. Isso era algo que nem em sonho ele me pediria. Talvez nem em meus piores pesadelos.

- Por quê? – rebati no mesmo tom dele.

- Só faça, Mione.

- Tudo bem – assenti contrariada. – Entrem – e sai do caminho para eles passarem.

Assim que o ruivo passou por mim, lancei um olhar puro de ódio para ele. Ele pareceu não se importar.

- O que vieram fazer aqui há essa hora? Ou melhor, o que o Ronald aprontou?

- Ele não aprontou nada, só viemos ver se você estava bem.

- Pare de mentir Harry, porque nem isso você sabe. O que _ele_ aprontou?

- O Weasley bebeu além da conta – disse Draco em um tom monótono, dando de ombros.

- E o que é que _eu_ tenho haver com isso?

A Barbie riu com gosto.

- Tudo haver. – respondeu junto ao meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar.

Revirei os olhos.

- Harry, coloque-o debaixo da água fria e depois o deixe no quarto de hóspedes.

Ele me olhou confuso. Fazia bastante tempo que não visitava a casa de Sirius.

Sirius estava fazendo algo pra Ordem pelo que tinha me dito, e perguntou se eu queria morar ali por um tempo. Aceitei quase imediatamente e Mônica me ajudara a arrumar a casa com deleite.

- Segundo andar, terceira porta à esquerda. O banheiro é do lado direito do quarto. – disse por fim e soltei um suspiro. Para o bem de Ronald, decidi não olhar pra ele. Aliás, se olhar matasse, ele estaria morto a partir do momento que cruzou a soleira da porta.

Harry subiu as escadas da casa com o amigo.

- O que é que você veio fazer aqui, Draco?

- Hey, eu tava saindo do Ministério e não queria ir pra casa.

- E veio me incomodar no dia do meu sono precioso...

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Por que o Ronald bebeu?

- Sei lá. O Potter disse que foi dor de cotovelo.

- Pra variar.

- Acho que ele ainda gosta de você.

- Jura que você só acha?! – Eu ri. – Eu parei de gostar dele há dois anos, com aquela sua aposta com o Blaise e a Pansy.

- Eu sei. O que é perfeito pra mim.

- Você sabe perfeitamente de quem eu gosto, não é? – e sorri maliciosa.

- Sei, por isso que nesse exato instante nós devemos parar de conversa fiada, e resolver outro assunto.

- E qual seria...?

- Esse – e me beijou.

- Você definitivamente me ama, Draco.

- Agora que você descobriu isso? – ele riu.

- Acho que não. – Selei meus lábios aos dele novamente, e ele me pegou no colo.

- Você nunca vai parar com isso, não é? – e comecei a gargalhar.

- Nunca. – Prometeu, subindo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto.

________

- O que é isso? – perguntou alguém aos berros, ao provavelmente entrar no _meu_ quarto e me ver dormindo ao lado de um Draco _quase _nu.

Levantei em um pulo.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, quem te deu a permissão de entrar aqui? Saia agora! – Eu já estava gritando.

- Weasley, será que não dá pra sair?

- Não!

- Sai!

- Anda logo, Weasley. – Disse Draco, entediado, empurrando o curupira para fora do quarto.

- Me solta Malfoy!

- Não.

Só ouvi o "crec" depois disso. Ele tinha quebrado o nariz de Draco.

- Draco, vem aqui. Deixe-me olhar isso.

O loiro fez o que eu pedi.

- Qual é Ronald? Ele não fez nada pra você! – Peguei duas gazes na gaveta do criado-mudo, logo atrás de mim, e comecei a limpar o filete de sangue que estava saindo do nariz dele.

- Fez sim.

- Isso foi a quase três anos! Saia daqui agora, por favor. Eu não quero ver o Draco pior do que já está por sua causa.

Ele riu e se retirou do recinto, fechando a porta.

- Ai, Hermione!

- O que foi?

- Está doendo.

- Desculpe.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Sente-se aí que fica mais fácil pra mim. – E me sentei na cama, de frente pra ele.

- Então, vai arrumar o meu nariz ou não?

- Cale a boca e espere Draco.

- Eu estou esperando.

- Então cale a boca. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo.

- Claro que sabe. – E revirou os olhos.

Peguei minha varinha, e recitei o feitiço. Outro "crec". O nariz dele voltara ao lugar.

- Ai!

- Isso foi pra você aprender...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu já aprendi a lição. Mas ainda está doendo.

- Deixa de ser mole, Draco.

- Eu não estou sendo mole. Está doendo mesmo.

- Deita aí, Draco.

- O quê?

- Se deite. – Repeti impaciente.

Ele obedeceu.

- Por quê?

- Você estava falando e abaixando a cabeça. Agora não pode abaixar a cabeça, e fica mais fácil pra limpar o resto do sangue.

- Certo.

Eu quase me deitei sobre ele, pra terminar de retirar o resto de sangue do rosto dele.

- Melhorou?

- Sim. Pode ficar sem se mover por um instante?

- O que está... – De repente, olhei para os olhos dele.

- Fala sério, até parece que você já não viu isso milhares de vezes.

- Hoje ainda não. E não deste ângulo.

- Idiota.

Que ótimo, ele estava olhando para o decote em V da camisola. Tentei me levantar; mas o que ele fez? Me puxou para um beijo, ficando por cima de mim.

- Eca, Draco. Sua boca está suja de sangue.

- Qual é o problema?

- Isso é nojento. Anda, me deixe terminar logo com isso para eu ir para o St. Mungus.

- Mione.

- Que é?

- Hoje é domingo.

- Domingo?

- É.

- Lá se foi uma desculpa para eu sair de perto de você.

- Hey! – e riu.

- O que é? Essa semana milagrosamente, nós nos vimos todos os dias.

- Pois é. – Ele me lançou um sorriso torto.

- Quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim, pelo amor de Merlin?

- Mione.

- O que é dessa vez?

- Sua camisola está rasgada.

- Como é?

- Está por um fio de rasgar.

- Você rasgou a minha camisola! – e comecei a bater nele.

O loiro segurou meus braços acima da cabeça.

- Me solta, Draco.

- Não.

- Me solta logo Malfoy.

- Não.

- Vou ter mesmo que fazer isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Vai me soltar?

- Não.

- Isso.

Só o ouvi urrar de dor, enquanto eu levantava da cama. Eu havia dado uma joelhada no lugar onde não devia.

- Isso é golpe baixo.

- Baixo mesmo. – E comecei a rir.

- Qual é, Mione?! Você não quer que tenhamos filhos, é isso?

- Não, não é isso. É claro que eu quero, mas era a única forma de você me soltar.

- Argh.

- De nada por consertar o seu nariz.

- Obrigado. – Do nada, ele me olhou maliciosamente, enquanto eu cruzava os braços. – Mione, você percebeu que a sua camisola terminou de rasgar, não percebeu?

- O quê? – e olhei pra baixo.

Epa.

Minha última camisola vermelha estava no chão, e a única peça de roupa que eu vestia agora era uma micro roupa íntima, que não cobria quase nada. Tá explicado.

- Que ótimo, vou ter que comprar outra. – E revirei os olhos, contrariada. – É a terceira essa semana, Draco. Se controle. E por que sempre as vermelhas? Argh.

- Raramente você veste de outra cor.

Que maravilha, agora ele estava vindo até mim. E só neste exato instante, eu percebera que Draco vestia apenas a maldita boxer preta.

- Raramente você me _permite_ vestir outra cor.

- Vermelho fica bem em você. Mas está trabalhando demais.

- O que isso tem haver?

- Não está percebendo as coisas muito rapidamente. – Respondeu, sussurrando no meu ouvido, como que pra provocar.

- Eu percebi quando o Ronald entrou aqui. – Tentei fazer com que minha voz saísse alta o suficiente, mas não passou de um murmúrio.

- Mas ainda não percebeu o seu estado. – E colou o corpo ao meu.

Meu coração acelerou com o contato da pele dele com a minha.

- Que estado?

Ele riu novamente.

- Se olhe no espelho e entenderá.

- Você está ficando louco, Draco.

- É sério, dessa vez eu não estou pirando.

Fiz o que ele pedira, e me encaminhei ao espelho a poucos metros dali, no banheiro do quarto. O loiro me seguira.

- Epa.

- Viu?

- Odeio quando você inventa alguma coisa.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Isso lá é motivo pra rir?

- Claro que é. Você está... linda. – E mordeu os lábios.

- Idiota. – Tentei respirar fundo, pra não quebrar o nariz dele de novo. – Francamente Malfoy. Chantilly?

- Esqueceu dos morangos, e do champanhe também.

O sangue corou minhas bochechas.

- Eu mereço. Odeio quando você inventa algo desse gênero.

- Você pareceu gostar bastante na hora. – E riu, me abraçando por trás.

- Só pareceu mesmo.

- Geralmente você _adora_ quando eu invento alguma coisa.

- Geralmente não quer dizer sempre.

- Admita Mione...

- Admitir o quê?

- Que você ama as minhas idéias.

- Eu amo você, não as suas idéias.

- Já é alguma coisa. – Ele gargalhou.

- Uh. Eu preciso de um banho urgente.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Claro que não.

- Claro que precisa.

Meu estômago resolveu dar o ar de sua graça.

- Não vou discutir com você agora. Eu estou com fome.

- Assim que nós tomarmos banho, vamos almoçar.

- Você eu não sei, eu já estou indo. – E me desvencilhei dele, abrindo o chuveiro. – Tem outro banheiro no corredor, quase em frente a esse quarto.

- É, eu sei Mione.

- Ótimo. – Tirei a peça de roupa que faltava, entrando debaixo da água quente, e fechando os olhos. – Ainda não ouvi você sair.

- Eu não vou.

- Ainda acho que eu arrotei na santa ceia. – Resmunguei, quase ouvindo os passos dele na minha direção. – Eu já sei o que você quer.

- Talvez seu palpite esteja certo. – Ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou calorosamente.

- Você nunca se contenta com nada. – Eu bufei.

Ele riu, me beijando novamente.

_______

- Será que nunca conseguirá se desgrudar de mim? – perguntei, enquanto descíamos as escadas, com os dedos entrelaçados.

- Nunca. – E sorriu.

- Até imagino o que aconteceria se eu morresse.

- Minha vida não teria sentido sem você.

Alguém pigarreou assim que chegamos ao chão plano.

Arrumei meu short jeans e a camiseta preta, e olhei na direção oposta a que nós estávamos.

- O que ainda está fazendo aqui, Weasley? – perguntei fria.

- Estávamos esperando vocês para ir almoçar, Mione. – Respondeu Harry, entrando na frente do amigo.

- Podem ir.

- Não, você entendeu errado. _Nós_ vamos _com_ vocês.

- De jeito nenhum. É mais fácil eu pedir ao Draco para que mate o Ronald bem _lentamente_, diga-se de passagem, do que agüentar olhar pra cara dele por um minuto que seja, depois do que aconteceu hoje.

Draco abafara um riso.

- Você está bem, Hermione?

- Melhor sem você, Ronald.

O loiro não conseguiu se controlar dessa vez.

- Podia ter ficado sem essa, Weasley.

Meu estômago deu o ar de sua graça novamente.

- Harry, você pode vir, é claro. Ele não.

- Tudo bem. Hã... Nós ouvimos gritos. Você está bem, Mione?

Ê pergunta infeliz.

Eu não gritei tanto assim, ou eu cheguei a esse ponto?

- Tanto de madrugada quanto ainda pouco. – Completou ele.

Comentário infeliz esse.

- Conseguimos dormir só depois das quatro da manhã. Eu ia bater na porta pra saber se estava tudo bem, mas vocês estavam rindo.

Correção básica: nós estávamos bêbados. Lálálá.

Aquilo foi apenas a mistura louca de chantilly, champanhe e morangos, quando é chocolate ao invés de chantilly, é pior. Ah é, a sessão de risos foi uma pequena queda minha, nada demais. Eu só caí de bunda no chão.

Draco obviamente se lembrava dessa cena, pois estava mordendo os lábios com força, tremendo e com uma cara inegável de quem tinha culpa e vontade de rir.

Pisei no pé dele discretamente com a ponta da sandália de salto que eu usava.

- Ai!

Harry me olhava curioso.

- Não foi nada, Harry.

- Nada? – Draco protestou incrédulo.

Pisei no pé dele de novo, com a maior força possível.

- Ai!

- Absolutamente nada. Podem ficar tranqüilos. – _É pior quando não tem ninguém aqui. _Acrescentei mentalmente.

- Nada mesmo?

- Cala a boca Malfoy. – E olhei pra ele. – Nem abra a boca sobre isso com eles. – Completei num sussurro quase inaudível. Só ele poderia ouvir.

Meu estômago protestou de novo.

- Vamos logo, Draco. – Passamos por eles em um instante. – Vocês, fora daqui.

- O quê?

- É mais fácil eu chegar e a casa de Sirius estar queimada, quando eu voltar se eu deixá-lo aí dentro.

- Certo. Vamos Rony.

- Não. – O ruivo entrou na minha frente. – Vocês ficarão aqui. Especialmente a Mione. – E me beijou.

Eu fiz uma cara de nojo e me afastei dele.

- Draco?

- Posso mesmo?

- À vontade. – E dei um pulo pra trás, voltando pra dentro da casa. Harry já estava ao meu lado.

Só ouvi os gritos de dor de Ronald.

Draco chutara as partes baixas dele, quebrara o nariz do ruivo, e aposto que agora se prepara para o golpe final: "sectusempra".

- Já chega Draco. Não vale a pena. – E segurei o braço dele por cima da camisa. – Não vale à pena. – Repeti, no exato momento que ele ia realizar o feitiço.

- Tudo bem Mione. – E se virou pra mim, com um sorriso.

- Episkey. – Era a voz de Harry. – Petrificus Totalus.

- Draco, olhe pra baixo.

- Como é?

- Vai tropeçar. O Ronald – e olhei rapidamente pra ele, com ódio – tinha posto a perna pra você tropeçar. Por isso Harry o petrificou.

- Certo. Podia ter ficado sem essa Weasley. – Ele riu, e pulou as pernas do ruivo. – Hmmm, obrigado Potter.

- A disposição.

- Vamos Mione. – Passou o braço pela minha cintura e me guiou até o Honda Civic dele.

Assim que saímos dali no carro, ele começou a falar.

- Sabe que por mim nem sair daquele quarto, nós teríamos. Eu passaria o resto da minha existência lá com você, se fosse preciso.

- Eu sei Draco, eu sei.

- Mas ele mereceu. Aliás, eu acho é pouco. – E riu.

- Está ficando muito malvado. – Um meio sorriso se formou em meu rosto.

- Você adora isso, não é?

- Sempre.

Ele gargalhou mais uma vez.

- Onde quer almoçar?

**Fim do Primeiro Capítulo de Novo Jeito de Ser 2.**

**N/A: **Hi people of my life! Enfim o tão esperado primeiro capítulo da segunda temporada. Titia aqui precisa de férias, então **CAPÍTULO DOIS DAQUI A DUAS SEMANAS****. **Provavelmente. Posto assim que eu conseguir escrever. :D Capítulo dedicado principalmente a Juliana Brito, e a todos que ainda vão ler a continuação de Novo Jeito de Ser – O Destino é Sempre Imprevisível. I love you guys.


	2. Verão e St Mungus

**- Capítulo 02 – Verão e St. Mungus**

_**Eu estarei lá por você  
Quando a chuva começar a cair  
Eu estarei lá por você  
Como eu já estive antes  
Eu estarei lá por você  
Porque você está lá por mim também**_

                     _**(I'll be there for you – The Rembrants)**_

**Narrado por Hermione Granger**

Hoje era uma manhã considerada normal para mim, no mês de junho. Verão.

Como qualquer outro dia, eu estava saindo de casa às nove da manhã em ponto. Passaria na minha nova descoberta: a cafeteria na esquina da casa de Sirius, no Largo Grimmauld, e depois iria para o St. Mungus de metrô.

Eu tinha condições o suficiente para comprar um carro como Draco fizera, mas eu posso muito bem fazer uma caminhada até a estação, muito obrigada.

Sei perfeitamente bem que eu poderia aparatar também, mas isso é reservado especialmente para os dias de preguiça, ou os dias que eu me atraso.

Eu? Vou muito bem, obrigada.

O metrô das nove e quinze estava vazio e eu podia ler meu jornal bruxo em paz.

Dobrei o jornal e desci na estação seis, algum tempo depois. Só caminhei por mais uns 20 metros.

O Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos era onde eu trabalhava desde o verão passado. Eu passara um ano me preparando para aquilo. Para aprender tudo o que fosse possível sobre pediatria bruxa. Um campo fascinante, eu diria. Quer dizer, não se tratava apenas de bruxaria, agitar a varinha e fazer poções. Doenças trouxas também eram tratadas ali.

- O paciente das 10 horas já chegou. Está com a mãe, a Sra. Campbell. – dizia Gina enquanto eu me encaminhava pelo hospital até o terceiro andar. Gina havia virado minha assistente havia apenas dois meses.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto não.

- Certo. Obrigada Gina.

- Ao seu dispor.

Eu sorri.

- O seu café – e lhe entreguei um dos copos de plástico da bandeja que eu segurava.

- Oh! Ainda está quente. – Os olhos dela brilharam.

Comecei a rir.

- A magia serve até pra esquentar o seu café.

Ela riu e me seguiu até a minha sala.

Um garotinho de cabelos castanhos me observava.

- Já, já Bruce.

Ele sorriu.

- Fiquei sabendo que o Draco...

- O que tem o Draco desta vez? – e revirei os olhos.

- Ele bateu no Rony? É verdade, ou o Potter estava exagerando?

Eu suspirei.

- É verdade, mas foi tudo culpa do seu irmão.

- Sempre defendendo o Draco.

- Eu não estou defendendo nem acusando ninguém. – Respondi, vestindo o jaleco do hospital. – Estou apenas dizendo a verdade.

- Certo, agora me conte isso direito.

Comecei a falar enquanto me sentava na cadeira. Ela me interrompeu duas vezes com um "pra variar" e outro "uau".

- E foi isso.

- Só isso?

- Como assim "só isso"?

- Não é nada. Exageros do Harry. Mas mudando de assunto, você ficou perfeita nessa roupa.

Olhei o meu reflexo na porta de vidro enquanto me levantava.

- O quê? Nada demais. Uma camisa, uma saia e um scarpin (N/A: pronuncia-se "escarpan").

- Correção: uma saia marrom de cintura alta por cima de uma camisa branca, um scarpin branco e um rabo-de-cavalo perfeito.

Dei de ombros.

- Quantas horas?

- Dez. – Respondeu prontamente, olhando o relógio de pulso que usava.

- Sinto que é a hora de você sair Gina.

- Quer que eu o chame?

- Pode deixar. Eu faço isso.

- Tudo bem.

E a acompanhei até a porta, abrindo-a para olhar a sala de espera. Um menininho encarava a porta, balançando as perninhas, impaciente. Eu sorri pra ele.

- Até que enfim. – Ele pulou da cadeira no mesmo instante, fazendo Eleanor Campbell se assustar.

- Bruce, pare com isso! – ralhou a mulher.

- Cada vez que te vejo está mais alto. – Um sorriso alegre e sincero dançou em meus lábios.

- Oi tia Mione – cumprimentou, entrando saltitante na sala.

- Oi Bruce. Olá Eleanor.

- Oi Hermione.

- Como está o John?

- Se recuperou totalmente daquele episódio.

John Jacques Campbell era o marido de Eleanor e pai de Bruce. Ele passara alguns meses internado no primeiro andar, por ser picado por Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort, antes de ele ser completamente destruído por Harry, a Ordem, eu, Draco, as garotas do clube e Rony. Eu ficara com o garoto de muito bom grado, enquanto ela visitava o marido.

- Que bom.

- Nunca lhe agradeci por cuidar do meu filho.

- Não há de quê, Eleanor.

- Ellie, por favor.

- Tudo bem, Ellie. Mas acho que o nosso querido Bruce está inquieto agora.

Ela riu. Algo que eu nunca vira.

- Então meu caro Bruce, o que lhe trás aqui?

- Pergunte a mamãe.

- Ele estava com uma forte dor de barriga. Nada normal. Começou ontem e ele diz que continua.

- É verdade?

- Sim.

- Deite-se ali por um instante – e apontei para a cama do lado direito da sala.

- Tudo bem.

A mãe o guiou até lá e o ajudou a se deitar.

Comecei a examiná-lo em seguida.

- Comeu algo de diferente ontem?

- Terra em um desafio.

- Bruce!

- Acalme-se Ellie. Ele só tem seis anos. O que mais você comeu Bruce?

- Ah, o de sempre. Suco de abobora, ovos com bacon e salsichas...

- De onde era a terra que você comeu?

- Do jardim.

- Tem plantas mágicas lá? – brinquei.

- Várias – e riu. – Milhares e milhares. É exatamente o que não falta no jardim, não é mamãe?

Ela revirou os olhos e assentiu.

- Pode descer Bruce. – Pedi voltando a minha mesa e abrindo a primeira gaveta.

Assim que ele se sentou novamente na cadeira, eu me ajoelhei ao lado dele e lhe entreguei um pirulito. Ele riu, pulou da cadeira e me abraçou.

- Não faça mais isso, viu?

- Tudo bem. – Assentiu contrariado. – Mas promete me visitar na minha casa?

- Prometo – e sorri.

Ele me largou.

Me levantei em seguida e entreguei uma poção a Eleanor.

- Dê a ele assim que ele resolver comer alguma coisa. É pra acabar com as dores e tirar o resto de magia do organismo dele.

- Certo. – Concordou com um sorriso. – Obrigada.

- Não há de quê, Ellie. Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho.

- Vamos Bruce.

- Eu quero ficar com a tia Mione. – E fez bico, grudando em mim.

Ela gargalhou.

- Obedeça a sua mãe, querido.

- Você vai me visitar? – e me olhou.

- Seria uma honra. – Devolvi o olhar. – Eu prometi que vou te visitar.

- Tudo bem. Vamos mamãe. – Me largou e pulou até Eleanor, puxando-a pra fora.

- Oi tia Gina.

- Desde quando você virou _tia Gina_?

- Ciúmes Mione?

- Tchau tia Gina. Tchau tia Mione.

- Tchau Bruce.

- Até mais Hermione.

- Até Ellie.

- O que aconteceu? – e a encarei.

- Precisa ver isso. Uma menina foi amaldiçoada.

- Sabe que essa não é a minha área.

- Josh é quem está te chamando.

- Tudo bem. – Levantei as mãos pro alto e a segui até o quarto andar.

- Me chamou, Josh?

- Sim Hermione. Venha ver isso. – e me levou ao único quarto isolado dali daquele andar. – Isso é muito raro. Magia negra pura.

- Ela tocou em algo amaldiçoado?

- Não sei lhe dizer. Quando a trouxeram pra cá, ela já estava assim.

Olhei para a menina novamente.

Não devia ter mais do que oito anos, e eu não sabia dizer como eram as suas feições. Ela estava curvada no ar, gritando, parecendo ser... Possuída. A imagem de Katie Bell no sexto ano me veio à cabeça.

- Quem a trouxe pra cá?

- Uma mulher... Ela ainda está por aqui, talvez no quinto andar, no salão de chá.

- Tudo bem, eu vou até lá. Sabe me dizer qual é o nome da menina?

- Jessica Thompson.

- E o da mulher?

- Algo como Susan.

- Certo. Venha Gina, e vai ter pesadelos a noite se ficar olhando isso.

- Hermione não... – protestou Joshua.

- Pare de me tratar como uma criança.

- Mas você é uma criança – respondi, entrando no elevador.

- Eu já tenho 18 anos, sou apenas menos de dois anos mais nova que você, daqui a menos de dois meses eu faço 19.

- Mas ainda é mais nova.

- Hermione, cale a boca.

- Não _ainda_. Olha, você iria se impressionar se soubesse o tanto de vezes que eu já tive pesadelos vendo certas coisas aqui no hospital. É horrível.

- Está bem, está bem.

- Eu só quero o melhor pra você.

- Eu já entendi Hermione.

- Ótimo.

- Quem poderia ser a tal Susan?

- Que tal aquela ali?

- A morena?

- É. É a única pessoa que não conhecemos aqui.

- E aquela?

- A loira?

- Sim.

- Não se parece com a garota.

- Não precisa ser necessariamente a mãe da menina, Gina.

- Certo.

- Vamos primeiro na morena.

E me encaminhei até uma mesa a poucos metros de nós.

- Oi. Seu nome é Susan?

- Não. É Emily Casey. – Respondeu a mulher, arrogante.

- Desculpe-nos o incomodo então.

Assim que nos afastamos, Gina comentou:

- Nem poderia. Sinceramente, ô mulher feia, viu?

- Sem piadinhas de mau gosto Gina.

- Tá, tá.

- Oi. Qual o seu nome?

- Susan, Susan Lewis.

- Foi você quem trouxe Jessica Thompson pra cá?

- Sim, mas não fui eu que fiz isso com ela. Não fui eu. – Disse desesperada.

- Tudo bem, nós sabemos que não foi você.

Ela bufou.

- Você sabe quem fez aquilo com aquela menina?

- Não. Quer dizer, a mãe dela queria conversar com ela em particular, eu por ser apenas a babá dela não desautorizei, é claro. E depois, parece que ela gritou com a Sra. Thompson, e quando eu vi, ela estava assim.

- Qual é o nome da mãe dela?

- Emily. Emily Casey Thompson.

Gina me olhou e depois para a mesa onde antes estivera a mulher.

- Ela já foi embora. – Avisou Susan. – Veio visitar a filha.

A ruiva riu.

Susan olhou pra ela, desconfiada.

- Que irônico. Ela veio ver o estrago que fez na filha?

- Se controle Gina.

- Ela não queria. Ela jurou que não queria ter feito isso.

- Mas fez.

- Gina!

- Tem algum feitiço, poção ou algo do gênero que possa reverter isso?

- Só o tempo. Emily me disse que vai levar alguns dias até que ela pare de gritar e pare de ficar curvada no ar, e algumas semanas até voltar à consciência.

- Volte tocou na garota?

- Jessica é inofensiva!

- Só quero saber se tocou em Jessica depois que ela... Após esse incidente.

- Não, eu não a toquei. Emily me avisou para que não tocasse, ou eu ficaria igual a ela.

- Certo.

- Quantos anos ela tem, Susan? – perguntou Gina.

- Oito anos, senhorita. Jessica Allie Thompson tem oito anos.

- Quer vê-la?

- Não obrigada. A imagem dela não está saindo da minha mente, e vê-la agora só vai piorar tudo.

- Tudo bem. Pode me dizer onde encontrá-la, caso a menina melhore?

- No Largo Grimmauld quatro, no...

- Eu sei onde fica. Eu...

- Vamos Mione – e me virou para o caminho de volta. – Obrigada pelas informações, Susan.

- Ao dispor.

Ela me arrastou dali para a minha sala em um instante.

- Hermione, pare com isso. Está me assustando.

- Ela mora perto da minha casa.

- Eu sei que você está em estado de choque, mas pelo amor de Deus...

Eu me sentei por um instante.

- Quer um copo d'água?

Não respondi.

No segundo seguinte, ela me entregou um copo.

- Beba Mione e se acalme.

- O que é isso? – e olhei pro copo.

- É apenas água.

Tentei beber, mas minhas mãos estavam trêmulas.

- Respire Mione, respire.

Fiz o que ela disse, bebi o conteúdo do copo e o devolvi a ela.

- Quer que eu chame Draco aqui?

- Não Gina, ele está no Ministério, não quero atrapalhar...

- Oi Mione. Oi Weasley. – Disse uma voz alegre, entrando no consultório.

- Draco? – e encarei Gina.

- Nem olhe pra mim, eu não o chamei aqui.

- Mione?

- Ah, Draco. – Me levantei em um pulo e corri até ele, me jogando em seu pescoço.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor? – Ele perguntou assustado.

- Hora da Gininha aqui sair da área. E Malfoy, faça-a se acalmar.

- Mione? Mione?

Mas eu não prestava mais atenção no que ele dizia. Eu começara a chorar.

- Querida, se acalme, por favor.

- Ah Draco!

- O que aconteceu?

Uma nova rodada de lágrimas começou.

- Shhh, não precisa dizer agora.

Quando vi, ele estava sentado na minha cadeira, comigo sentada de lado no colo dele, sem o jaleco por sinal, e a cabeça repousada em seu peito.

- Eu vou estragar a sua camisa desse jeito. – Um meio sorriso apareceu em meus lábios, enquanto eu olhava pra ele.

- Quem se importa? – E sorriu pra mim, acariciando o meu rosto. – Já está melhor?

- Novíssima em folha. – Pulei da cadeira, mas não consegui me sustentar em pé e caí em cima dele.

Ele riu.

- Estou vendo.

- Hey! – e comecei a rir.

Draco me beijou suavemente.

- Não quer ir para casa agora, e voltar depois que se acalmar _mesmo_?

- Não Draco, eu tenho serviço a fazer aqui.

- Não tem não.

- Gina!

- O quê? Eu ia conversar com você agora, mas isso pode esperar. Pode ir pra casa.

- Quem dera, eu recebendo ordem da minha assistente. – E ri.

Ela fez uma careta.

- E sua melhor amiga também. – Murmurou, já começando outra frase. – É sério, vá Mione. Está livre até as três da tarde.

- E Joshua? Eu preciso falar com ele...

- Eu já falei com ele, Mione. Pode ir. Eu lhe garanto que Dave não vai brigar com você.

- Está bem, está bem. Mas, e você Draco?

- Vim trazer um dos aurores do Ministério aqui, e Arthur me deu o resto do dia de folga para visitá-la também.

- Por que eu não pensei em ser auror?

Ele riu.

- Pronta pra ir?

- Claro.

- Até mais Mione.

- Até Gina.

O loiro me pôs de pé, e levantou. Em seguida aparatou comigo no meu quarto.

- Por que aqui?

- É o único lugar da casa que eu realmente me lembro. – E deu de ombros. – E você precisa descansar.

- Eu não preciso...

- Precisa sim. Está trabalhando demais, meu amor.

De repente, minha saia caiu aos meus pés.

- O que acha que está fazendo?

Minha blusa caiu no chão em seguida.

Ele continuou calado, tirando a roupa e os sapatos e ficando apenas com a boxer preta.

- O que está fazendo Draco?

Tirei meu sapato, e meu sutiã foi a próxima vítima dele.

- Se está achando que nós vamos fazer alguma coisa com você nesse estado, a resposta é não. Só não posso deixá-la dormir com essas roupas – e me atirou uma camisola roxa, que eu vesti num minuto.

- Eu não vou dormir.

- Precisa descansar, está com olheiras enormes.

- Mas eu estava de...

- Mione, mais da metade da sua maquiagem saiu, caso não tenha percebido. Agora apenas se deite e descanse.

Tirei o resto da maquiagem num instante e me sentei na cama.

- E você?

- Não se preocupe comigo. Só descanse meu amor. – Se deitou ao meu lado, nos cobrindo com o lençol até a cintura, e me puxando para seu peito.

Adormeci em questão de segundos enquanto ele cantarolava uma música suave.

- _So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention, do you? I know you don't listen to me, 'cause you say you see straight through me, don't you? But on and on, from the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep, I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me, I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care…_ **(**N/A: Tradução = Então eu olho em sua direção, mas você não presta atenção em mim, não é? Eu sei que você não me ouve, porque você diz que você vê direto através de mim, não vê? Mas sem parar, do momento que eu acordo, ao momento em que eu durmo, estarei lá ao seu lado, vamos, tente me impedir, estarei esperando de acordo, só para vê se você se importa**) **- Daí em diante eu não ouvi mais nenhuma palavra.

Acordei aos gritos.

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

**- **Ela precisa estar aqui antes das três horas, Malfoy. Dave e Josh querem conversar com ela.

- Prometo que a levarei de volta antes das três, Weasley.

De repente, ouvi Hermione gritar.

- Tenho que desligar, ela acordou.

- É, eu ouvi. Espero que não esteja fazendo nada com ela.

Não respondi e desliguei o telefone em seguida.

Percebi que ela me olhava, confusa.

- Por que acordou meu amor?

- Eu sonhei com Jessica.

**Narrado por Hermione Granger**

- Quem?

Obviamente ele não sabia quem era Jessica, eu não havia lhe contado.

- Jessica Thompson. Uma garota que foi amaldiçoada pela própria mãe e levada ao St. Mungus.

- Ah sim! A Weasley me contou – e me abraçou. – Você está quente.

- Eu sou quente.

- Não, eu digo mais quente que o normal. Está ardendo em febre, Mione. – Disse se afastando um pouco de mim, pra me analisar.

- Eu não estou com febre!

- Está assim. Tanto sua testa quanto seu pescoço estão ardendo.

- É só o calor do verão.

- Você não fica assim quando está com calor. E está suando frio. Precisa de um banho gelado.

- Não, eu estou com frio.

Num segundo, ele me puxou da cama em direção ao banheiro.

- Está com febre, isso sim. – E ligou o chuveiro.

Eu podia sentir o gelo de longe.

- Por favor, não Draco. – Implorei tentando me desfazer do seu abraço.

Ele tirou as duas únicas peças de roupa que eu vestia e me pôs debaixo da água fria.

- Isso é tortura, Malfoy! Tortura!

- É pro seu bem.

- Pro meu bem uma ova! – gritei.

- Por favor, Mione, colabore. – Pediu, começando a me ensaboar.

Saí tremendo de lá, dez minutos depois.

Draco enxugou meu cabelo e depois meu corpo, me enrolando na toalha.

- Draco... – Meus dentes bateram do arrepio que percorreu a extensão da minha coluna. – Frio.

- Acalme-se Mione, não está tão frio assim.

- Pra você.

- Ainda vai me agradecer. – E deu de ombros.

Em seguida, me vestiu com uma calcinha e uma camisa dele, e me deitou na cama.

Percebi que os lençóis já eram outros.

- Não Draco, eu estou com fome.

- Deite-se quietinha aí – e embrulhou as minhas pernas. – Vou fazer algo para comer, mas fique quietinha aí.

- Tudo bem.

- Por que acordou _gritando_?

- Sonhei que Jessica era minha filha e eu fizera aquilo com ela.

- Hmmm, certo. Tente descansar.

- Ok.

Ele beijou minha testa e saiu do quarto.

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

Quando retornei ao quarto com a bandeja de comida, ela estava dormindo serenamente.

Sorri com aquilo. Pelo menos parecia não ter pesadelos.

Com um aceno de varinha, deixei a bandeja com o almoço dela flutuando no ar, e fui acordá-la, o que parecia um pecado.

- Mione, meu amor. Mione.

- Hmmm?

- Acorde.

- Me deixe dormir, Draco.

Eu ri.

- Vamos Mione, levante. Por favor.

Ela abriu os olhos.

- Eu estava tendo um sonho bom. Estava sonhando que nos casávamos.

- Isso pode acontecer um dia. – Um dia parecia muito vago, mas eu ainda estava me preparando para fazer aquilo. Sorri com aquela idéia. – Eu trouxe o seu almoço.

- Ah, eu estou faminta!

Comecei a rir novamente.

- Cadê?

- Oops, falha minha.

Ela riu e se sentou na cama.

Coloquei a bandeja no colo dela.

- Uau!

- Não disse que estava _faminta_?

- Ah é, claro. Só não esperava que trouxesse tanta coisa – e sorriu, bebericando o suco de laranja. – Vai me ajudar, não é?

- Eu já comi. Ou acha que eu ia esperar você acordar? Rá!

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

- Obrigada.

- Por qual parte?

- Por tudo. Principalmente por cuidar de mim.

- Eu disse que você ia me agradecer.

- Hey, espertinho! Vem cá.

**Narrado por Hermione**

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama, com um sorriso.

- O que é?

Puxei-o para mim, em seguida beijando sua boca.

- Parece que alguém acordou animada. – O loiro gargalhou.

- Idiota. – Mas eu estava sorrindo.

- Mesmo assim me ama.

- É, eu te amo. Vejamos o que temos aqui.

________

- Entregue, novinha em folha. – Disse Draco a Gina, assim que chegamos ao St. Mungus.

- Ótimo. Obrigada por cuidar dela.

- Peraí, você o chamou?

- Você estava em tamanho estado de choque, que nem percebeu. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Mas você... – e olhei pra ele.

- Eu não menti meu amor. Mas Arthur me deu o resto do dia de folga pra cuidar de você.

- Pelo amor de Deus, só falta a Ninfadora pra fechar o complô contra mim!

Eles riram.

- Dave e Josh querem falar com você, Mione.

- Tudo bem.

- Já vou indo, Mione. Te vejo mais tarde. – E selou os lábios aos meus, por meros segundos.

- Até mais tarde. – Eu sorri.

Ele tentava não rir, antes de aparatar.

Quando me virei descobri o porquê. A careta de Gina era cômica.

- Cara, como ele faz isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Te deixar assim.

- Assim como?

- Não se faça de idiota.

Gargalhei.

- Não sei Gina. Sinceramente eu não sei.

- Peraí. – E me parou no meio do corredor. – Você foi e voltou com a mesmíssima roupa, mas a camisa dele era diferente. Vocês não...?

- Naquele estado de nervos que eu estava? Ele não é tão idiota a esse ponto.

- Aleluia!

- Eu só estraguei a outra camisa dele.

- Entendi. – E saiu da minha frente.

- O que Josh quer comigo?

- Falar sobre Jessica.

- Já disse que não é a minha área.

- Mesmo assim ele quer falar com você. Ainda não confia em mim.

- Argh. E David?

- Bem, o Dave eu não sei. Ele não me disse do que se tratava. Só me avisou para que você chegasse antes das três, e fosse direto pra sala dele. Foi por isso que Malfoy te trouxe, caso contrário ainda estaria em casa.

- Ah!

- Acha que é importante o que Dave quer falar comigo?

- Acho que sim.

- Certo. Estou indo pra lá. E não precisa me seguir Gina. Eu não vou dar um ataque histérico de choro, entrar em estado de choque ou começar a gritar.

- Aliás, por que estava gritando quando eu liguei?

- Pesadelos. Mas não se preocupe com isso.

- Está bem, está bem. E boa sorte. – Ela deu meia-volta e foi para o lado oposto do corredor.

- Hermione, estava te procurando!

- Oi Dave. Hmmm, acabei de chegar.

- Percebi – e riu. – Preciso falar com você.

- Gina me disse. Algo importante?

- Muitíssimo. – Abriu a porta de sua sala para que eu entrasse. – Acho que deve se sentar.

- O que está dizendo, Dave?

- Hmmm, assine isto. – e me passou um papel e uma caneta. Fiz o que ele disse. – Mas leia antes.

Ah, já era.

- O quê?

Li rapidamente a primeira linha daquilo.

- Não, eu não quero.

- Pode melhorar a sua careira, e o salário é mais alto.

- Não me interessa o dinheiro, meus pais tem de sobra. Não pode mandar outra pessoa?

- Não. Eles querem você. – E fez uma pausa. – Sabe que não pode ficar aqui pro resto da vida.

- E, eu sei. Mas tinha que ser tão longe?

Ele assentiu.

- Você já assinou. – Lembrou-me.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nem acredito que vou dizer isso, mas eu vou ter que brigar com Draco.

- Boa sorte. Ah, tem até sábado pra arrumar as suas coisas.

- Obrigada. – E saí da sala.

É, eu precisava de muita sorte.

**Fim do Capítulo 02.**

**N/A: **OMG! E agora? Rá! Esperem pra ver. Enjoy kids. Love you. E mandem reviews que eu posto mais rápido xD Bjundas :*

**Mione03: **Obrigada amor. Beijos.


	3. Pecado Capital: Luxúria

**- Capítulo 03 – Pecado Capital: Luxúria**

_**A confiança que eu procuro e encontro em você  
A cada dia, para nós algo novo.  
Uma mente aberta para uma concepção diferente,  
E nada mais importa.**_

 ­­  ­­             _** (Nothing Else Matters – Metallica)**_

Assim que cheguei em casa, eu me dei conta do que eu tinha feito assinando a minha transferência. Eu me separaria de Draco por cinco meses. Cinco meses que não seriam nada saudáveis.

As lágrimas começaram a transbordar dos meus olhos, enquanto eu corria escada acima. Eu precisava dele, de ouvir a voz do meu _quase _amante.

Logo que entrei no meu quarto, peguei o meu celular dentro da bolsa, joguei-a de qualquer forma do chão, e disquei o primeiro número da discagem rápida.

Draco B. Malfoy.

Eu havia dado um celular a ele, para que pudesse falar comigo a hora que quisesse, sem precisar ir até onde eu estava.

Esperei na linha até quase cair na caixa de mensagens, e quando pensei em desligar, ele atendeu.

- Mione? – Uma nova rodada de lágrimas me assaltou, assim que ouvi a voz dele.

- Por que demorou pra atender?

- Eu estava tomando banho...

- Draco, meu amor, será que você pode vir pra cá, por favor?

- Onde você está?

- Na casa de... Na minha casa. Por favor, Draco eu preciso... – Decidi que não era a hora ainda de contar a ele. – Venha logo.

- Tudo bem – assentiu, desligando em seguida.

Tentei pensar um pouco no que faria. Em como diria isso pra ele. Entretanto, o desespero foi mais forte que as minhas preocupações, e eu comecei a chorar ainda mais. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, e deitei em minha cama.

Cinco minutos depois, ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo, mas não me dei ao trabalho de abrir meus olhos.

- Meu amor? – Era a voz de Draco, e pelo barulho, ele estava correndo até mim.

Só agora eu percebera que estava deitada abraçando meus joelhos.

- Mione? – Chamou de novo.

- Ah, Draco. – Solucei, me atirando nos braços dele.

- O que aconteceu? – Questionou, me abraçando e passando uma de suas mãos em meu cabelo, como que para me consolar.

- E-eu... Por favor, me faça esquecer isso. – E olhei pra ele, suplicante.

- Esquecer o quê? – Ele me olhou, intrigado.

- Só me faça esquecer isso, por essa noite. Por favor.

- Você precisa se acalmar, querida.

Mais uma rodada de lágrimas insistiu em cair dos meus olhos. Eu não poderia mais ouvi-lo me chamar de "querida", e aquilo estava me despedaçando por dentro.

- Eu vou buscar um copo d'água.

- Não vá. – Porém, ele já havia ido.

As lágrimas não cessavam de forma alguma.

Draco voltou em menos de dois minutos e me entregou o copo.

- Beba Mione.

- Não é sonífero, ou veneno? – Um meio sorriso se formou em meus lábios.

Ele _quase _riu.

- Prometo que não é.

Bebi em grandes goles, e devolvi o objeto pra ele, que sumiu em instantes, como se não existisse. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, e pegou a minha mão.

- Por que está chorando? – Perguntou, limpando as marcas de lágrimas do meu rosto com a outra mão. Mas não adiantou nada.

- Não é nada. – E tentei respirar fundo.

- Ninguém chora por nada.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Draco, me faça esquecer o motivo de tudo isso, só isso. Só esquecer.

- Não com você nesse estado.

- Você nunca faz nada quando _eu_ quero.

- Não adianta.

- Por favor, meu amor. – Beijei-o com desespero e paixão, e mesmo confuso com toda aquela situação, ele continuou o beijo na mesma velocidade que eu o incitara.

No segundo seguinte, começou a me acariciar e a me fazer esquecer o que quer que fosse, e isso era exatamente o que _eu_ queria. Suas mãos passeavam uma por dentro da minha blusa, e a outra na minha coxa.

Tirei a camisa dele, quase no mesmo instante que ele ameaçara tirar a minha. Tanto a minha saia, quanto a calça dele, foi parar um algum lugar desconhecido. E eu não me importava mais com tudo isso. Eu precisava daquilo. Eu precisava dele _dentro _de mim.

Em mais um segundo, não havia mais nada entre nós. Éramos unicamente Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, sem nenhum tipo de pudor, vergonha ou constrangimento. Isso havia ficado há muito tempo pra trás.

- Draco, eu... – Mas não pude terminar a frase, ele tinha penetrado em mim de uma única vez, e eu simplesmente não conseguia mais pensar em absolutamente nada, a não ser em todo aquele _momento. _

- O que ia dizendo? – Perguntou, me olhando com um sorriso torto.

Quase sem querer, olhei pra boca dele. Um pecado capital.

Luxúria: interesse incansável por prazeres carnais. Um real pecado capital.

Trouxe seus lábios ao encontro dos meus, e nos entregamos a mais um beijo caloroso e intenso. Nós nos movíamos em um ritmo alucinante e ardente. Hoje, se continuássemos assim, acabaríamos quebrando aquela bendita cama. Porém, eu não me preocuparia com isso. Eu passaria o maior tempo possível com ele, até poder dizer a verdade.

Chegamos ao ponto máximo, quase ao mesmo tempo, e eu caí cansada sobre ele. Estávamos extremamente suados, apesar do frio incomum que fazia do lado de fora da casa. Draco jogou uma coberta sobre nós, e ficamos ali sem dizer nada por alguns minutos.

- Eu te amo Draco. Aconteça o que acontecer, não se esqueça que eu te amo, e _sempre _te amarei. – Disse por fim, deixando mais algumas lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. Muito. E nada vai acontecer ou nos separar.

A última parte me doeu mais do que tudo. Mal sabia ele, que dentro de uma semana, eu estaria do outro lado do país. Fechei os olhos, tentando controlar mais uma crise de choro.

- Cansada, Mione?

Olhei pra ele, com uma careta.

- Demais. Certas pessoas não me deixam descansar nem por um minuto.

Ele riu.

- Não teria de ser ao contrário? – e sorriu.

- Talvez. – Bocejei e me deitei sobre seu peito novamente.

- Vamos, durma.

- Eu não estou com sono.

- Imagina. – Zombou.

- Talvez só cansada, mas não com sono.

Ele gargalhou.

- Descanse então.

- Tudo bem.

- Quer que eu cante pra você?

- Se quiser... – E bocejei mais uma vez.

- _Oh, did you want me to change? Well I'd change for good, and I want you to know that you'll always get your way, and I wanted to say. __Don't you shiver? Don't you shiver? __I sing it loud and clear, and I'll always be waiting for you. So you know how much I need you, but you never even see me, do you? __And is this my final chance of getting you? _**(**N/A: Tradução = Oh, você queria que eu tivesse mudado? Bem, eu mudaria de vez, e eu quero que você saiba que você sempre continuará do seu jeito, e eu gostaria de dizer. Você não se arrepia? Você não se arrepia? Eu cantarei alto e claro, e sempre estarei esperando por você. Então você sabe o quanto eu preciso de você, mas você nunca sequer me viu, não é? E essa é minha chance final de ter você?**)**_ –_ Ele disse mais alguma coisa depois disso, mas eu não consegui ouvir. Minha mente já estava vagando, e eu provavelmente só acordaria amanhã.

________

- Mione. – Ouvi alguém me chamar, mas não consegui distinguir de quem era aquela voz.

- Hmmm?

- Mione, acorda.

- Não. Me deixa dormir.

- Por favor, meu amor. Já são três da tarde.

- Três? – Levantei num pulo. Mas nisso, eu fiquei meio tonta e deitei de novo.

Ele riu.

- Tudo bem?

- Claro. Só foi uma tontura. Nada demais. – Respondi me lembrando de algo. – Eu tenho que ir para o St. Mungus, eu...

- Meu amor, não se preocupe, você está de folga hoje. Conversei com o David, e ele concordou que você precisava de uma folga. Tanto hoje quanto quinta-feira.

- E aquele papo de _nada vai nos separar?_

Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Continua de pé, mas esse era um caso de necessidade.

- Ok. Agora me deixe dormir em paz no meu dia de folga.

- Mione, por favor.

De repente, me lembrei de que eu tinha poucos dias com ele.

- Acho que vou tomar banho.

- Quer ajuda com isso? – E sorriu malicioso.

- Não, já fez esse serviço ontem e anteontem.

- Por mim, eu faria todos os dias.

- O que é aquilo? – Perguntei, ignorando a resposta dele, e apontando para uma bandeja de prata, em cima da minha escrivaninha.

- Era pra ser o seu almoço.

- Era?

- No tempo que eu levei para ir até o Ministério e te acordar, já esfriou faz tempo.

- Odeio comida requentada.

- Né, Mione? – Ele mordeu os lábios, tentando não rir.

- Que é?

- Tem certeza?

Eu precisava pensar um pouco, e com o Malfoy ali, não me sobraria muito tempo senão fosse quando eu estivesse no banho.

- Absoluta.

_________

- Se afogou aí, Mione?

Eu levei um susto enorme, quando Draco apareceu na porta do banheiro. No pulo que eu dei, acabei escorregando e caindo de bunda no chão.

Ele começou a rir.

- Draco!

- Oi! Que foi?

- Para! – e me levantei.

- O quê? De rir? – e fez uma cara angelical.

- É. – Olhei pra ele e ri.

- Pare de rir também.

- Deixa de ser chato.

Ele piscou pra mim.

- E sexy. Agora pegue a minha toalha que eu deixei no quarto.

- Pra quê? Você fica muito melhor assim.

- Draco, vai logo lá. – Respondi, desligando o chuveiro e esperando.

- Tá, tá – e voltou segundos depois, me entregando a toalha.

Voltamos para o quarto, e vesti uma camiseta preta qualquer e um short curto.

Descemos as escadas enquanto eu arrumava meu cabelo em um coque frouxo, indo em direção a cozinha.

- Com fome?

- Um pouco.

- E aí, o que quer comer?

- Qualquer coisa Draco. Pode ser macarronada. Tanto faz.

- Como se faz macarronada mesmo?

- Vem cá, - eu ri, indo até o fogão – vou te ensinar a fazer de novo.

- É mesmo?

- É mesmo – e sorri. – Pegue o macarrão, o óleo, o sal e o molho...

- E onde você guarda isso tudo?

- Segunda porta de cá pra lá. – Respondi pegando uma panela e colocando água, um fio de óleo e sal, e em seguida deixando-a em cima do fogão. Com um simples e útil feitiço a água já estava fervendo. – Me passe o macarrão.

Assim que o pacote chegou em minhas mãos, eu abri a embalagem e pus metade na água fervente. Comecei a explicar pra ele o que eu tinha feito, enquanto ele me abraçava por trás.

- Está prestando atenção?

- Minha atenção está toda em você. – Assentiu, mordendo a ponta da minha orelha.

- Agora não, Draco. Agora não.

- Por que não?

- Você sabe perfeitamente o porquê.

E escorri o macarrão em outra panela, deixando-o dentro da pia, pra procurar um prato. Foi nesse instante de Draco me virou pra ele, e beijou meus lábios me apertando contra a pia. Alguns passos e ouvi uma cadeira sendo arrastada. No instante seguinte, ele me pegou e me pôs em cima da mesa, mas em nenhum momento nossos lábios foram separados. Talvez, exceto por agora.

- E-eu já disse que não, Draco. – Falei com o último fio de voz que me restava, enquanto ele passava a beijar o meu pescoço, e suas mãos passeavam uma pela minha coxa, outra por dentro da minha blusa.

- Por que não? O que nos impede? Está de folga, e só temos nós dois nessa casa enorme...

É Hermione, o que te impede?

A minha sanidade mental me impede.

Mas pensando pelo lado positivo disso: pode ser a última vez que isso aconteça, antes de ir para Los Angeles, na Califórnia. E lá não vai poder vê-lo todos os dias, ainda mais a provocar como está fazendo.

Tudo bem, seja o que Deus quiser.

Eu trouxe sua boca em direção a minha quando ele parava os beijos no pescoço e ia subindo para o meu queixo.

- Eu sabia que ia ceder... – E riu no meu ouvido.

- Cala a boca. – Agarrei seus cabelos louros e trouxe sua boca novamente pra mim.

Estava tirando a camisa dele, e quase entrando em combustão espontânea, quando ouvi uma voz que não era a dele.

Ah, ferrou.

- Vocês fazem isso até na cozinha? Que nojo.

Draco se afastou de mim, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Pulei da mesa, assim que ele me deu espaço suficiente pra isso e me virei.

Era a ruiva.

- Em qualquer lugar, Gina. Em qualquer lugar.

Ela fez uma careta enojada.

Revirei os olhos.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Já...? – Eu sabia perfeitamente que a frase terminava com um "contou".

- Não.

Podia sentir o olhar do loiro sobre mim.

- Preciso conversar com você. Mas antes, se vista.

Olhei para mim mesma. Nem havia percebido que minha blusa tinha ido parar no chão. Peguei-a e vesti.

- Me espere aqui Draco. – Selei meus lábios aos dele, por meros segundos e a segui.

- Diga logo o que quer, Gina. Eu estou com fome.

- Imagino. – Comentou irônica. – Enfim, eu não vou com você pra LA. David não permitiu. Disse que era só você, e...

- Não, Gina, não tente. Você tem que ficar com a sua família aqui. E tem o Richard também.

Ela baixou os olhos, quase parecia que ia começar a chorar.

- Mione, por favor. Você é a minha melhor amiga, é quase a irmã mais velha que eu nunca tive.

- Você tem um monte de irmãos. – Assinalei.

Ela riu.

- Mas não uma irmã. Por favor, Mione. Deixe-me ir com você. Se falar com o Dave, ele vai deixar.

- Não Gina, Rick vai me matar se eu tirar você de Jacksonville.

- Ele não vai se importar.

- Vocês estão noivos, não estão?

- Sim.

- Se você for comigo, só vai atrapalhar tudo.

- Tudo bem. – E me abraçou de repente.

Eu sabia perfeitamente que ela estava chorando.

- Mas me ligue todos os dias, está bem?

- Eu vou tentar.

- Vai tentar nada, você _vai_ me ligar.

- Pra que é que eu fui te ensinar a mexer em um telefone trouxa? – e gargalhei. Ela me acompanhou.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. Ah sim, me recordo, pra eu não precisar vir aqui todos os dias, e atrapalhar a sessão pornografia de Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger.

- Gina!

- Só estou dizendo a verdade. Foi pra isso que ensinou a Tonks a usar o telefone, também. Mas, por favor...

- Já disse que não.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas me mande postais e fotos de lá, ok?

- Está bem, eu mando quantos postais e quantas fotos puder.

- Ótimo. Ah, agora a coisa desagradável...

- O que é Gina?

- Começa com N, termina com A. Começa com M e termina com...

- Eu já entendi. O que a naja quer comigo?

- Conversar.

- Sobre?

- Não faço idéia. Só disse que queria conversar com você.

- Que horas?

- Assim que voltar do almoço, às duas horas. Ela quer ter tempo suficiente pra conversar com você.

- Alguma consulta?

- Não se preocupe com isso. Só depois das quatro da tarde.

- Tudo bem. Seja o que Deus quiser.

- Parece que a coisa é séria.

- E eu não faço idéia do que ela quer comigo.

- Vai se saber...

______

Mais uma manhã normal, e um almoço com Draco. Eram quase duas horas, e eu me despedia dele.

- Posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

- Claro, meu amor. O que quiser. – E sorriu.

- Hmmm, preciso ir à casa de uma pessoa, e eu queria que viesse comigo.

- Quem? – perguntou receoso.

- Bruce Campbell.

- Quem? – perguntou novamente, confuso.

- Bruce. Ele é um dos meus – e fiz aspas no ar – "pacientes" aqui. Um garotinho de seis anos.

Ele riu.

- Já lhe falei dele.

- Ah sim, me lembrei agora do pequeno Bruce.

- Ele me fez prometer que iria a casa dele, qualquer dia desses.

- Tudo bem, vou lhe acompanhar nessa – e fez aspas no ar, como que para me imitar. Me limitei a sorrir. – "aventura".

Eu ri.

- Quando quer ir?

- Amanhã à tarde.

- Certo. Agora preciso ir para o Ministério.

- Ok. Ligo-te mais tarde.

- Está bem. – E beijou meus lábios antes de aparatar. Gina entrou na sala em seguida.

- Ela já chegou.

- Peça-a para entrar.

Uau, o _time _de desencontro foi perfeito.

A naja loira entrou na minha sala em seguida.

- Desejam alguma coisa?

- Não. – Respondeu por mim.

- Pode ir Gina.

Ela bateu a porta assim que saiu.

- Estava com ele, não estava? – e se sentou quase como uma mulher elegante faria.

- No que isso lhe diz respeito? – me sentei também.

- Vou ter que usar uma maldição imperdoável, ou vai colaborar?

- Eu não tenho medo de você.

Bufou.

- Mas sim, eu estava com ele. Eu sempre estou com Draco, até quando não quero.

- Até parece que ele lhe obriga a ter a companhia dele, do jeito que diz. – Disse irônica, olhando a sala.

- Em muitos momentos, sim. Mas eu adoro ter a companhia dele.

- Tanto que o priva de ver os próprios pais.

- Ele é uma pessoa melhor do que _os Malfoy's_. – Eu dissera aquilo quase como se dissesse um palavrão, e ela me encarou irritada.

- Draco não era assim! Você fez a cabeça dele!

- Ele sempre foi assim, e se mudou, pelo menos mudou pra melhor.

- Pra melhor? – ela riu.

- Escute bem...

**Fim do Capítulo 03.**

**N/A: **Enrolei, enrolei, mas aí está o capítulo (: Enjoy kids, e tentem descobrir quem é a _naja loira. _xD E mandem reviews. Xoxo.

**Sô: **já descobriu o por quê? xD

**TheyaxD: **Eu não vou com a cara do Rony xD Que bom *-* Team D&Hr. Eu demoro no máximo uma semana agora :*


	4. All Good Things Come To An End

**- ****Capítulo 04 – All Good Things Come To An End **

_**Honestamente o que aconteceu comigo?  
Não gosto da realidade, é clara demais para mim  
Realmente a vida é magnífica, nós somos o que não vemos  
Perdemos tudo sonhando**_

_**E o sol estava se perguntando se deveria  
Se afastar por um dia  
Até o sentimento ir embora  
E o céu estava caindo e as nuvens estavam pingando e a chuva,  
esqueceu de trazer salvação**_

                     _**(Nelly Furtado – All Good Things (Come To An End))**_

**Narrado por Hermione**

_- Ele sempre foi assim, e se mudou, pelo menos mudou pra melhor._

_- Pra melhor? – ela riu._

- Escute bem, Narcisa Rosier Black...

- Narcisa Black Malfoy. – Disse com impaciência.

- Tanto faz.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Se Draco me ama e não mais a vocês, eu não tenho nada haver com isso.

- Claro que tem! Ele deveria se casar com Pansy Parkinson ou Astoria Greengrass.

- Foi graças a Parkinson que nós estamos juntos.

- Ela não faria isso.

- Não faria, mas fez. Pergunte a Pansy ou a Draco.

- Não vou perguntar nada a ninguém, está mentindo! Fez a cabeça do meu Draco e não quer admitir.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Como se eu precisasse fazer algo pra ele grudar em mim. – Aliás, eu não sou como você. Não sei como seu marido lhe suporta. Ah é, vocês são iguais! – Falei irônica.

- Olhe aqui, garota, eu fiquei dois anos sem ver o meu filho, o meu Draco, por sua causa.

- Porque vocês o rejeitaram! E o fizeram sofrer no início, apesar de ele nem se importa mais com isso. Daí que você apareceu dando uma de santa, coisa que você não é, e...

- O destino dele estava traçado!

- Eu não tenho culpa se Blaise e Pansy o fizeram me amar mais ainda!

- Você o enfeitiçou!

- Eu não queria me apaixonar por ele, e muito menos que _ele _se apaixonasse por mim! Mas aconteceu Narcisa, se conforme! Já estamos juntos há quase três anos.

- Fique longe dele!

- Eu fui transferida para Los Angeles. Para o outro lado do país.

- Graças aos céus!

- Mas ele vai querer ir comigo.

- Já não viu quanta destruição causou nessa família?

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele me ama. Nós ficamos juntos por causa dos amiguinhos idiotas dele. Eu não o pedi para ficar comigo. É só que ele preferiu a mim, e não a vocês.

- Olha aqui garota, se afaste do Draco!

- Tire esse seu dedo imundo da minha cara. E eu faço o que bem quiser.

- Você não vai estragar tudo!

- Quem disse? Se eu quiser, eu vou sim.

- Eu estou dizendo!

- O que vai fazer, _Ciça_?

- Muito bem. Foi você quem pediu. – E pegou a varinha, de repente. – Crucio!

**I serve my head up on a plate**

(Sirvo minha cabeça em uma bandeja)

**It's only confort, calling late**  
(É apenas é um consolo, vindo tarde demais)

**'Cause there's nothing else to do,**  
(Porque não há mais nada para fazer,)

**Every me and every you.**  
(Cada eu e cada você.)

**Like the naked leads the blind**  
(Assim como o nu guia o cego)

**I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind**  
(Sei que sou egoísta, sou um grosso)

**Sucker love I always find,**  
(Um amor dependente, eu sempre encontro)

**Someone to bruise and leave behind.**  
(Alguém para machucar e deixar para trás.)

**[**_**Every Me And Every You – Placebo**_**]**

Eu comecei a gritar com aquela dor profunda e aguda tomando conta do meu corpo. Meu estômago começou a revirar também. Mas dentro de segundos, a dor cessou e eu pude respirar novamente.

- Qual a sua resposta agora? – e riu.

Não sei de onde eu havia arranjado forças, mas corri em disparada para o banheiro que havia ali, tampando a boca. Já estava a ponto de vomitar.

Voltei minutos depois, provavelmente sem nada no estômago.

- Sabe o que isso significa, não é?

- Intoxicação alimentar, ou o efeito do _seu _feitiço.

- Não se faça de burra. Você está grávida, de novo!

- Não estou. Eu saberia!

- Com a freqüência em que dormem juntos é bem provável.

- Está nos vigiando? – perguntei incrédula.

- Preciso saber com quem Draco anda se... É pro bem dele.

- Pro bem dele?!

- Você não tem filhos pra entender.

- Mas um dia eu terei.

Ela gargalhou.

- Já era pra ter tido um que estaria com dois anos, mas não teve de ruim que é. E duvido muito que tenha esse.

- O que está tentando me dizer, Narcisa?

- A verdade.

- Cale a boca.

- Cale-se você. Mesmo Draco dizendo que é sangue-puro, eu duvido muito. Sempre terá cara de sangue-ruim.

- Saia já da minha frente!

- Lembre-se de que se levá-lo com você para LA, vai perder o seu _bebê _e morrer junto com ele.

- Iria mesmo ter coragem de matar o seu _neto_?

- Essa criança nunca terá laços sanguíneos comigo. Nunca.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ouviu bem?

- Claro Narcisa. Eu não sou surda. Mas é ele que corre atrás de mim, e não o contrário.

Ela bufou.

- Olha, eu vou fazer o possível para Draco não ir comigo para LA, mas eu não sei se vai dar certo. Não depende só de mim. Depende da vontade dele de me deixar ir. Ele nunca faz o que eu peço, então eu não posso lhe garantir nada.

- Não se esqueça do que eu lhe disse, sangue-ruim. – E aparatou.

Me sentei, e apoiei meu rosto entre minhas mãos, que estavam em cima da mesa. Ouvi a porta se abrir em seguida, mas não me movi nenhum centímetro. O meu corpo doía.

- Mione, que gritaria foi aquela?

Suspirei.

- Não foi nada Gina. Nada. – Encarei-a.

- Que corte é esse no seu rosto?

- Corte? – e olhei pra minha mão esquerda.

Sangue.

- Merda. – Me levantei a fim de voltar ao banheiro e lavar o corte.

- Como fez isso? – Perguntou, me seguindo.

- Narcisa.

- O quê?

- Não me peça pra explicar agora. Só devo ter passado a unha ou o anel no rosto...

- Você tem que contar isso a Draco.

- Pra quê?

- Hermione!

- Eu não vou dizer absolutamente nada a ele. Nem você.

- Por quê?

- Ela é mãe dele. Seria um choque. – Respondi, voltando para o consultório, e me sentando na cadeira novamente.

- Mas Mione...

- Ele só vai saber da missa a metade, está bem?

- Já contou sobre LA?

- Não.

- Já é quarta-feira! E você parte no domingo.

- Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém, mas me deixe curtir meus últimos momentos de paz com ele.

- Quando contará?

- Amanhã. Assim que chegarmos da casa de Bruce.

- Ele vai querer ir, não vai?

- Sim. Mas fui eu quem o pedi pra vir comigo.

- Vai permitir?

- O quê? – Ah sim, a doninha saltitante ir para Los Angeles. – Não.

- Por quê?

- Está muito curiosa hoje, Gina.

Ela bufou.

Um homem loiro abriu a porta.

- Hermione?

- O que é dessa vez, Josh? – Suspirei.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou. – Venha ver isso.

- O quê?

- A garota Thompson está melhorando! – Respondeu, quase que radiante.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ergui as mãos pro alto e me levantei.

__________

E mais um dia estava se passando. Menos um para ficar com Draco.

- Hermione?

- Sim? – Olhei pra ele.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? – perguntou, tentando esconder a frustração.

- Sim.

- O que eu disse, então?

- Algo sobre Arthur Weasley, ser definitivamente o Ministro da Magia?

- Eu disse isso há vinte minutos.

- Desculpe meu amor. – Desviei meu olhar do dele, e encarei a TV.

Estávamos na sala da casa de Sirius, ou melhor, da minha casa, sentados no sofá que havia em frente a TV. Ele dizia algo sobre o Ministério quando eu me perdi no mundo da lua.

- Está tudo bem. – E beijou minha testa, depois seguindo para a minha boca.

Eu não estava com ânimo para absolutamente nada hoje, estava exausta, e o loiro já percebera isso. Eu nunca dispensaria uma ida na boate, e desta vez...

- Você está bem, meu amor? Está tensa.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – _Na hora certa saberá a verdade._ Completei mentalmente.

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

Não me preocupar? Onde estava a _minha _Hermione?! Eu me preocuparia sempre com ela. 24 horas por dia.

Podia sentir a tensão que emanava dela, e provavelmente era por que me escondia algo. Era sempre assim. Eu apenas não sabia o que poderia ser.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo interminável. Cada um com seus pensamentos.

Eu estava pensando na pior das hipóteses: ela estar me traindo.

Possibilidade zero.

Então o que poderia ser?

**Narrado por Hermione Granger**

Lembrei-me da ameaça de Narcisa.

Eu não hesitaria em morrer _por ele. _Mas agora havia a outra questão a ser pensada, ou melhor, a outra questão que ela praticamente afirmara com absoluta certeza: que eu estava grávida. De novo. Seria possível?

Eu seria capaz de matar a mim e a esse bebê, só para ter Draco por mais cinco meses?

Não.

Eu devia deixá-lo aqui. Eu devia deixá-lo aqui em Jacksonville, nessa maldita cidade abafada com os Malfoy e sem mim. Eram apenas cinco meses. Cinco longos meses.

- Mione?

- Diga.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

- Não.

- Quer subir?

- Não estou com sono o suficiente.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Certo. – E me puxou mais para si.

Adormeci instantes depois, acordando apenas ao amanhecer.

Estava deitada no sofá, com um lençol qualquer me cobrindo. E Draco estava deitado no chão, com uma coberta abaixo de si, e parecia ter segurado a minha mão enquanto eu dormia. Tive de acordá-lo.

- Draco? – e o balancei. – Draco?

- O que foi? – e se levantou num pulo.

- Acalme-se. Sou eu.

- Eu sei que é você. – Respondeu enquanto eu me levantava. – Só tenho me assustado facilmente trabalhando como auror. E preciso seriamente dormir.

- Ainda tem algumas horas até irmos para a casa de Bruce.

- Não estou a fim de dormir agora.

- Está mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos!

- Eu estou bem – e selou os lábios aos meus por um segundo. – Mas você é tão teimosa quanto eu, na questão de ir dormir.

- Hey! – e ri.

**Adoro essa sua cara de sono**

**E o timbre da sua voz**

**Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas**

**E que quase me mata de rir**

**Quando tenta me convencer **

**Que eu só fiquei aqui**

**Porque nós dois somos iguais**

**[**_**Equalize – Pitty**_**]**

- Anda, vamos subir Draco.

- Tudo bem. – Me segurou firmemente pela cintura enquanto subíamos as escadas.

Assim que chegamos ao meu quarto, sabia que ele tinha dormido. Estava pesado e molenga.

Arrastei-o para a cama e o cobri com uma coberta, enquanto o observava por alguns instantes.

Por que todas as coisas boas acabam?

_________

- Tia Mione! – O garotinho de seis anos veio correndo até mim, e me abraçou, quando eu atravessei o jardim com Draco.

- Tia Mione? – perguntou sussurrando no meu ouvido, com divertimento.

- Olá Bruce. Tudo bem com você?

- Sim. – Parou por um instante. – Quem é ele?

Eu ri.

- Um _amigo _meu.

- Amigo é? – questionou mais uma vez, divertido, no meu ouvido.

- Hmmm, venha conhecer a casa! – E me puxou.

Olhei para o loiro.

Ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

Soltei a minha mão da dele, e deixei o menino me guiar.

- Sua casa é enorme, querido. – Observei, depois de ter passado por umas seis suítes, uma cozinha, duas salas, uma sala de jantar, vários e vários degraus, pelo porão, sótão, varanda, quintal, e voltarmos para os jardins. Tá, eu ainda estava esquecendo alguma coisa.

- Sim. – Concordou saltitante. – Gostou?

- Adorei. – Respondi com um sorriso.

Ouvi Draco e Eleanor conversarem.

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

Enquanto o pequeno Bruce levava Hermione para conhecer a mansão, a mãe do garoto viera conversar comigo.

- Ela parece que gosta realmente de crianças.

- Sim, ela as adora. Acho que foi por isso que fez pediatria bruxa.

Observei-a conversar com o garoto, com os braços cruzados, enquanto o pegava no colo. Parecia uma criança de longe. Sorri com aquela idéia. A _minha _criança.

- E realmente parece gostar do meu filho.

- Ah sim, ela gosta muito dele. Durante o tempo que ficou com ele, aprendeu a gostar muito de Bruce.

- Quase parece uma criança.

- Ela _é_ quase uma criança. – Eu ri. Ela me acompanhou.

Estávamos na parte da frente da mansão, apenas observando-os dar voltas e mais voltas no jardim.

- Hermione, não se cansa, não é mesmo?

- Acredite, amanhã ela estará exausta.

- Imagino. – Sorriu. – Eu nunca consigo acompanhá-lo. Apenas o irmão dele, Bryce.

- Coisas de criança. Onde ele está?

- Na casa dos primos. Apenas Bruce ficou.

Sorri ao vê-la se aproximar cada vez mais.

**That's how much I love you**

(Isso é o quanto eu te amo)  
**That's how much I need you**  
(Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você)  
**And I can't stand you**

(E eu não suporto você)  
**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**

(Tudo o que você faz, me faz querer sorrir)  
**Can I not like it for a while?**

(Será que eu posso não gostar disso por um instante?)

_**[Hate That I Love You – Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo]**_

**Narrado por Hermione Granger**

Bruce desceu dos meus braços, e olhei para Draco, assim que chegamos à entrada da mansão, depois de atravessarmos os jardins milhares de vezes.

- Sobre o que estão conversando? – Perguntei sorridente.

- Não vai querer saber. – Murmurou no meu ouvido.

Eu ri.

Senti que Eleanor me encarava e lancei um sorriso simpático a ela.

- Olá Ellie.

- Oi Hermione. Espero que Bruce não tenha lhe cansado muito. – Disse nos levando para dentro da casa.

Draco entrelaçou os dedos aos meus.

- Não muito. – E sorri novamente.

- Aceitam um chá com biscoitos?

- Claro, por que não?

Uma garota que aparentava não ter mais do que vinte anos, apareceu. Era bonita, e tinha feições delicadas, cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Não muito alta, nem muito baixa. De um tamanho médio.

- Lindsay, será que poderia trazer chá e cookies para nós, por favor? – perguntou Ellie com educação e nos indicando o sofá de dois lugares para que nos sentássemos.

- Claro, senhora.

- Obrigada.

A garota pôs-se a ir para a cozinha, deixando a sala de entrada.

Conversamos por algum tempo, e Bruce parecia se divertir bastante com a minha presença ali. Mas eu precisava ir embora, precisava conversar com Draco.

- Bruce, eu preciso ir. – Disse quando estava ajoelhada em frente a ele, conversando.

- Não pode ficar e dormir aqui? – perguntou manhoso.

- Não, infelizmente não, meu amor.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou.

- Venha conhecer Bryce também, depois Hermione. – Convidou Eleanor com um sorriso.

- Claro. – Sorri de volta e me levantei. Draco já estava ao meu lado, entrelaçando os dedos aos meus novamente.

- A não ser que queria ficar por aqui hoje.

- Não, hoje eu não posso Eleanor. Outro dia eu venho pra passar a noite aqui.

- Ok. – E nos conduziu até a porta como uma boa anfitriã faria.

- Bruce, se despeça da Hermione e do Draco.

- Tchau tia Mione. – E me abraçou. – Tchau Draco.

- Tchau B. – Peguei-o rapidamente em meu colo, pra lhe dar um beijo na testa.

- Até mais.

- Tchau Eleanor. – Despedi-me sorrindo.

____________

- Draco. – Chamei-o assim que chegamos em casa.

- O quê?

- Preciso conversar com você.

- Sobre?

- Hmmm... – E beijei seus lábios. Deixei-o prolongar o beijo por alguns minutos, antes de me afastar dele. – Eu te amo, Draco. E nem sei como te dizer, mas...

Ele me olhava receoso.

-... Eu fui transferida para Los Angeles.

**Fim do Capítulo 04.**

**N/A: **Está aí o capítulo 04, como prometi pra Sofia. Enjoy kids, e mandem reviews, of course. Xoxo.


	5. Hermione vs the Broken Heart

**- ****Capítulo 05 – Hermione vs. the Broken Heart: The Unforgiven 2**

_**Eu não posso chorar  
Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos  
Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada  
Todos os dias da minha vida  
Meu coração não pode quebrar  
Quando não estava inteiro para começar**_

_**(Because of You – Kelly Clarkson)**_

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

Aquela frase se repetia diversas vezes na minha cabeça. "Eu fui transferida para Los Angeles" ela dizia. Los Angeles, o lado oposto do país. Um dia e meio de carro, e algumas horas de avião. Eu conseguiria esperar por ela durante cinco longos meses?

Lavei meu rosto, tentando esquecer aquela notícia repentina, e dizendo a mim mesmo que aquilo não era verdade. Aparatei no Ministério da Magia em seguida.

- Parece que não dormiu muito esta noite, Malfoy. – Falou uma voz conhecida, uma voz que eu conhecia há anos.

- Não, não dormi William. Se dormi, foram apenas por alguns segundos.

- Nossa. O que aconteceu?

Sentei na cadeira de minha mesa, e observei as manchetes do Profeta Diário, antes de responder.

- Hermione.

- O que há com a Mione? – Sim, agora ele era quase amigo íntimo dela, também.

- Ela vai para Los Angeles. – Respondi, por fim, deixando o ar que se acumulava em meus pulmões, sair.

- E qual o problema com isso?

Fechei meus olhos, me recostando a cadeira, cansado.

- Ela foi transferida para LA, por cinco meses.

- Peça transferência, também.

- Não sou exatamente o _queridinho _do Weasley. Mesmo sendo quase parente dele.

Depois da queda de Lorde Voldemort e morte de Cornélio Fudge, Dumbledore não aceitara o cargo de ministro, indicando Arthur Weasley em seu lugar.

William revirou os olhos.

- Tente. Arthur também não é um bicho de sete cabeças, Draco.

- Eu sei.

- Ouvi meu nome ser citado?

Abri meus olhos, a tempo de ver o velho ruivo, entrando na sala com um ar cansado, mas com um sorriso.

- Malfoy, preciso conversar com você.

- Acho que já vou indo. – Comunicou meu amigo, saindo da sala e fechando a porta em seguida.

- O que deseja, ministro?

- Hermione já está bem?

- Sim. – Disse simplesmente. Não era necessário mais do que aquilo. – Hmmm... Ministro, eu poderia lhe pedir um favor?

- Diga. – Concordou surpreso.

- Poderia me conceder uma transferência, para a unidade do Ministério da Magia de Los Angeles na Califórnia?

- Não.

- Eu sabia. – Resmunguei contrariado, fechando os olhos novamente, e pondo os dedos na têmpora, tentando não me concentrar na pontada que havia em minha cabeça agora, porque eu não tinha dormido a noite.

**Try to guide me in the right direction**

(Tentando me guiar para a direção certa)  
**Making use of all this time**

(Usando de tudo neste tempo)**  
Keeping everything inside**

(Mantendo tudo dentro)**  
Close my eyes and listen to you cry**

(Fecho meus olhos e ouço você chorar)

**There's only so much I can do for you**

(Esse é o máximo que eu posso fazer por você)**  
After all of the things you've put me through**  
(Depois de todas as coisas que você me fez passar)

_**[Must Get Out – Maroon 5]**_**  
**

- Draco, eu não vou lhe dar essa transferência, não é porque você e o meu filho se odeiam, ou Gina me implorou para não permitir isso. É sim, porque eu não quero perder mais um dos meus melhores aurores. – Ele sorriu. – Alguém pediu transferência antes de você, para Los Angeles.

Meus olhos se arregalaram diante daquela informação.

- Quem?

__________

**Narrado por Hermione Granger **

Mais um dia cansativo e massivo no St. Mungus. O meu último dia de trabalho aqui em Jacksonville. Gina não estava nada feliz com isso, é claro.

Haviam preparado uma pequena festa de despedida pra mim, no salão de chá, mas eu estava cansada demais para curtir aquela festa como deveria.

A ruiva estava aos prantos quando eu olhei uma última vez a minha sala, e tranquei a porta, passando a chave a ela.

- Por que não pediu ao Dave para ficar?

- Eu pedi, mas ele recusou.

Ela se atirou em meus braços, chorando.

- Eu volto, está bem? – disse, afagando seus cabelos lisos e perfeitamente cuidados. Ela bufou. – Pode me visitar quando quiser em LA. Peça para seu pai criar uma chave de portal para você. Arthur pode lhe ajudar. – E sorri, enquanto ela me encarava com os olhos vermelhos.

- Vai ser difícil me acostumar a não ser mais a sua assistente.

Eu ri.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Gina. Assim que eu voltar, vai reassumir esse cargo.

- Mas...

- Shhh... Se acalme, querida.

Ela enterrou o rosto na curva do meu ombro, novamente. Meu celular vibrou naquele instante. Draco já me esperava lá embaixo. O pior que poderia acontecer, me esperava na porta do hospital bruxo.

- Não é nem domingo ainda né? – e riu sem graça.

- Não. Graças aos céus, não.

- Vou deixar para chorar mesmo, no domingo. – Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

- Faça isso. – Concordei, me despedindo dela, para ir pra casa.

**Narrado por Draco M.**

Eu estacionara o carro dela ao lado da calçada, em frente à fachada disfarçada do St. Mungus.

Meus dedos tamborilavam impacientes no volante, enquanto ligava pra ela, para avisar que deveria descer para ir para casa comigo. Cerca de minutos depois, ouvi a porta do passageiro se abrir, e ela entrar no carro, para depois beijar meus lábios, sem muita emoção.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada, Draco. – Respondeu, ríspida.

Fiquei surpreso, pois eram poucas as vezes que ela falava comigo naquele tom.

- O que aconteceu? – Insisti.

- Conversaremos quando chegar em casa. – Continuou, no mesmo tom.

Assenti, saindo da vaga ali e indo em direção ao Largo Grimmauld 52.

___________

**Narrado por Hermione G.**

Já havíamos entrado na casa dele, brigando.

- Já tivemos essa discussão diversas vezes ontem à noite, Draco. Você não vai comigo. Não agora que voltou a falar com seus pais, e...

- Eu vou.

- E tem o seu emprego no Ministério. – Continuei, como se ele não tivesse dito nada.

- Eu posso tirar férias.

- De cinco meses? Não, você não vai comigo.

- Eu vou sim.

- Eu... Eu não quero você lá. – Tentei segurar as lágrimas que queriam deixar meus olhos, e me entregar, mas uma lágrima insistiu em cair. Porém, Draco não estava olhando para mim, _ainda. _– Eu – e respirei fundo – não te quero mais, Draco Blythe Malfoy. – Apesar de estar prestes a chorar, consegui manter minha voz firme.

Meu coração estava se quebrando em milhões de pedaços finos como vidro, me machucando por dentro. Eu estava o magoando, e ao menos imaginava como ainda não havia me jogado em seus braços.

**I've made a commitment**

(Eu fiz uma promessa para nós)**  
I'm willing to bleed for you**  
(Estou disposto a sangrar por você)**  
I needed fulfillment**  
(Eu preciso de satisfação)**  
I found what I need in you**  
(Achei o que precisava em você)

_**[Right Here – Staind] **_

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

- Olhe nos meus olhos, e diga que não me quer mais. – Pedi. – E que tudo o que passamos juntos, inclusive eu ter brigado com a minha família, foi em vão.

Ela se aproximou de mim e tocou meu rosto.

- Não foi em vão. – Disse em voz baixa. Me aproximei mais dela.

- Então por que isso, meu amor?

Hermione deixou a mão cair ao lado do corpo, e baixou os olhos.

Ergui seu queixo, na esperança de que ela olhasse pra mim e eu pudesse decifrar seus olhos. A morena desviou o olhar.

- Olha, nada do que passamos juntos foi em vão. Absolutamente nada. Foi tudo incrível e fantástico, mas sempre terá de ter uma hora que cada um de nós seguirá um caminho diferente, e acho que essa hora chegou. Por isso acho que devo deixá-lo livre...

Tirei a mão de seu queixo e ela manteve o olhar baixo.

- Quer dizer, você brigou com toda a sua família por minha causa. E o melhor a fazer, é você ficar com eles. Sua família é muito mais importante do que eu, Draco. Eu sou apenas uma garota qualquer que entrou na sua vida por meio de uma aposta. – Mione chorava silenciosamente, ao dizer isso.

- Meu amor, você não é uma garota qualquer – vi uma sombra de sorriso em sua expressão – e isso aconteceu há quase três anos atrás. – Toquei o rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos castanhos, porém de nada adiantara, já que outras surgiram. – Me escute, apesar de Arthur não ter liberado a minha transferência, e independente da distância, eu posso visitá-la durante todos os fins de semana.

Beijei seus lábios docemente, e ela devolveu na mesma intensidade, mas parecia haver culpa naquele ato.

- Draco, eu não posso permitir que gaste sua herança comigo.

- Eu não me importo com dinheiro. – E rocei os lábios nos dela. Ela respirou fundo, provavelmente tentando pensar coerentemente.

- Minha decisão está tomada. Não me procure mais, por favor.

**Yeah, what I've felt, what I've known**  
(Yeah, o que eu senti, o que eu soube)

**Sick and tired, I stand alone**  
(Doente e cansado, eu permaneci sozinho)

**Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you**  
(Você poderia estar lá, porque eu sou aquele que espera por você)

**Or are you unforgiven too?  
**(Ou você é imperdoável também?)

**She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again  
**(Ela não me ama, ela me ama ainda, mas ela nunca amará novamente)

_**[The Unforgiven II – Metallica]**_

**Narrado por Hermione G.**

Se ele criasse mais dificuldades para mim naquele momento, eu acabaria cedendo de uma forma ou outra. Não existiam mais argumentos possíveis. De repente, olhei sua expressão pensativa e tentei encontrar algum traço de raiva ali, mas estava sereno demais para se notar algo.

- Tudo bem, Mione. Seja feliz em Los Angeles. – Draco deu-me um vislumbre de meu sorriso torto favorito, e beijou minha testa. Fechei os olhos naquele instante, mas eu sabia que ele estava magoado. – Eu te amo, querida. Não se esqueça disso nunca. Quando você precisar de mim, ou quando ainda me quiser, mesmo que tenham se passado anos, eu estarei aqui por você.

- Eu também te... Me desculpe Draco. Me desculpe por estragar a sua vida.

- Você apenas a melhorou, meu amor. Você é a minha vida agora. – E tocou meu rosto novamente, me entregando as chaves do meu carro.

- Me desculpe. – Desviei-me dele e segui para a porta. – Eu te amo também. – Sussurrei sem ter certeza de que ele ouvira.

Joguei minha bolsa de qualquer jeito no banco do carona, e liguei a ignição para ir para a minha casa. Tentei segurar as lágrimas durante o caminho, mas as malditas últimas palavras dele me perseguiam. _Seja feliz em Los Angeles_. Eu nunca seria feliz o suficiente sem ele. Mas eu sabia que ele poderia ser mais feliz com a família dele e sem mim.

Estacionei o carro de qualquer forma na pequena garagem de Sirius, e entrei em casa quase que correndo. As lágrimas ameaçavam deixar meus olhos a qualquer instante, e minhas pernas começaram a tremer.

Assim que cheguei ao pé da escada, meus joelhos cederam à dor de deixá-lo, e a culpa era absolutamente toda minha.

Não sabia quanto tempo se passara, ou se algum tempo se passara, durante o instante que ficara ali, sentada no chão, e sem a capacidade de me mover por nem centímetro. Mas, de repente, um par de mãos me puxou para seu peito em um abraço e começou a acariciar meu cabelo. Apesar de eu estar quase em um estado de estupor, eu sabia que aquelas mãos não eram as dele.

Tentei olhar pra cima, mas quem quer que fosse, não deixou.

- Chore o quanto lhe der vontade, Mione. – Aconselhou. – Sempre estarei aqui com você. Apenas chore, se tiver vontade.

- Eu... – E me calei por um instante. – Eu quero subir e tomar um banho. – Disse soluçando.

- Tudo bem. – Ela me ajudou a levantar.

Apoiei grande parte do meu peso em seus ombros, e subi as escadas com a ajuda dela.

**I'd take another chance, take a fall**

(Eu me arriscaria outra vez, levaria a culpa)  
**Take a shot for you**

(Levaria um tiro por você)  
**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**

(E eu preciso de você como um coração precisa de uma batida)  
**But it's nothing new – yeah**

(Mas não é novidade – yeah)  
**I loved you with a fire red**

(Eu te amei com um vermelho fogo)  
**Now it's turning blue, and you say...**

(Agora está se tornando azul, e você diz)  
**I'm sorry like an angel**

("Eu sinto muito" como um anjo)  
**Heaven let me think was you**

(O céu me fez pensar que era você)  
_**[Apologize – Timbaland featuring One **__**Republic**__**]**_

Assim que me lavei e fui para a minha cama, ela me afugentou em seu colo. Era quase como se eu fosse a filha que nunca teve. Eu sabia que o sal de minhas lágrimas estragaria a blusa dela, mas insistiu em dizer que não se importava. E foi assim que acabei dormindo.

**Fim do Capítulo 05.**

**N/A: **Demorei, mas postei. Me ajudem com as reviews e eu faço o máximo possível para escrever e postar mais rápido. Enjoy kids of my heart, I love you so much. Xoxo.

**Sô: **eu atoron parar nessas horas xD mas teve sim um pedaço que pra mim, o Draco pareceu o Jacob, cara =O eu sou fã número um do Bruce =B Nikky dois ú_u Sinto que alguém vai me matar now.

**Anne: **Bem-vinda de volta Anne \O/ E espere pelos próximos caps.! háhá =X Bjundas.


	6. Goodnight, Goodbye and Los Angeles

******- Capítulo 06 – Goodnight, Goodbye and Los Angeles**

_**Adeus meu quase amante  
Adeus meu sonho sem esperança  
Estou tentando não pensar em você  
Você pode apenas me deixar?  
Tanto tempo meu romance sem sorte  
Minhas costas estão viradas para você  
Eu deveria saber que você me traria dor de coração?  
Quase amantes sempre trazem**_

_**(Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy)**_

**Narração por Draco Malfoy**

Eu a observava em silêncio, enquanto ela dormia tranquilamente. Toquei seu rosto uma última vez, e ela se mexeu. Sorri com aquilo. Era tão... Mione.

Estava tão fixado nela, e nas formas de fazê-la mudar de ideia, que ao menos ouvi quando a porta se abriu. Era uma e meia da tarde, e eu ainda estava ali. Aliás, eu estava ali desde que Hermione dormira. Estava com sono, é claro, mas mesmo assim continuei acordado, vigiando-a.

- Como ela está?

- Mal se mexeu durante todo esse tempo.

- Desculpe por ter feito isso, e você...

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

- Eu tinha que ir pro Ministério, e...

- Já disse que está tudo bem, Tonks. – Disse, enquanto desviava meu olhar de Hermione para si.

- Droga! Lute por ela. Lute Draco! – Pediu exasperada.

- Ela não quer que eu lute. A Mione não me quer mais.

- Isso não é verdade! – E segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, já que eu olhava para o chão. – Escute-me ao menos uma vez na vida, Draco. Ela te ama. Muito. Mas a Mione não pode... Droga, droga, droga. Escute, a culpa não é dela. Nunca será. Maldição de Narcisa.

- O que Narcisa tem haver com isso?

- Nada Draco, absolutamente nada. Mas pelo amor de Merlin, me escute!

- Por que eu deveria?

- Ela não lhe contou, não é?

- Contou o quê?

- Nada. – E soltou meu rosto, suspirando. – Se ela não lhe contou nada, não vou ser eu que vou dizer. Faça do jeito que sempre fez, oras!

- Não. Devo respeitar o desejo dela, pelo menos uma vez.

Nós dois desviamos o olhar para a morena.

**Luna tu**

(Você, lua)  
**Che conosci il tempo dell' eternità**  
(Que conhece o tempo da eternidade)

**E il sentiero stretto della verità**  
(E a trilha estreita da verdade)

**Fa più luce dentro questo cuore mio**  
(Faça mais luz neste meu coração)

**Questo cuore d'uomo che non sa, non sa**  
(Este coração de homem que não sabe, não sabe)

**Che l'amore può nascondere il dolore**  
(Que o amor pode esconder a dor)  
**Come un fuoco ti può brucciare l'anima**  
(Como uma chama pode queimar-lhe a alma)

_**[Luna – Alessandro Safina]**_

- Não, não, ele não. Ele não. – Hermione dizia, enquanto seus sonhos deviam estar se desviando para caminhos não tão tranquilos. Tive vontade de abraçá-la para afugentar seus medos e pesadelos, mas me segurei.

- Ela vai acordar em instantes. Tem certeza?

- Sim. Se precisar de mim, eu estarei aqui, esperando por ela.

- Faça o que julgar certo, então. – Deu de ombros, cansada demais para tentar brigar comigo.

- Avise-me se ela precisar de qualquer coisa.

- Não posso, Draco. Desculpe. Olha, eu posso lhe passar o recado por meio de outra pessoa, mas, por favor, tome cuidado quando for falar disso com a sua família. Vai criar confusão para Mione, se você disse que eu fui a fonte ou Gina. E por favor, não vá a Los Angeles, se puder evitar.

- Por que isso, Tonks?

- Eu só lhe peço isso, Malfoy. Tome cuidado com a sua família. Eles não são tão confiáveis assim, e nem pense em ir a LA.

- Tudo bem – respondi, enquanto guardava o rosto de minha Hermione na memória. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas observando a linda mulher dormindo. Eu deveria ir embora. Tonks já estava ali. Deveria ir, mas não queria. Respirei fundo, e comecei:

- Adeus Tonks.

Ela sorriu, cansada.

- Até mais, Draco.

- Adeus meu amor. Eu te amo. – Toquei a pele sensível e macia do rosto de minha amada, fazendo uma lágrima solitária cair de cada um dos meus olhos, e aparatei em seguida.

**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely**

(Não devia ter deixado você me conquistar completamente)

**Now I can't let go of this dream**  
(Agora não consigo me livrar desse sonho)

**Can't believe that I feel**  
(Não acredito que eu me sinto)

**Good enough**  
(Bom o bastante)

**I feel good enough**  
(Eu me sinto bom o bastante)

**Am I good enough**

(Eu sou bom o bastante)**  
For you to love me too?**

(Para você me amar também?)

_**[Good Enough – Evanescence]**_

**Narração por Ninfadora Tonks**

- Não, o Draco não. O meu filho... Nããããããão! – gritou, acordando de um pesadelo, ofegante. Tentou normalizar a própria respiração antes de olhar para mim. – Tonks?

- Sim?

- O Draco veio aqui? – perguntou, esfregando os olhos. Caraca, como é que ela acorda já com essa pergunta na ponta de língua? Merda, merda, merda. Eu vou ter que mentir. Que inferninho.

- Não. Por quê?

- Estou... – E jogou os cabelos pra trás. – Estou sentindo o cheiro do perfume dele.

Qual é? Ela acorda sempre assim é? Tudo bem, o Malfoy já pode virar santo, que é isso.

- Vocês devem ter ficado tanto aqui, que o cheiro ficou impregnado.

- Hmmm... – A morena quase sorriu. – Quantas horas são?

- Duas da tarde.

- Já?

- Sim. Mas a maior parte de suas malas, já está arrumada. – Declarei quase com orgulho, já que não somente eu, mas Draco também me ajudara antes de ir cumprir meu turno no Ministério. Apontei discretamente para um canto do quarto, enquanto ela ainda parecia estar se acostumando com a claridade, apesar de as cortinas estarem fechadas.

- Tonks, - e olhou para mim – não precisava ter feito isso. Olhe só essas suas olheiras! Não deveria ter tentado me vigiar.

Eu ri. Quem disse que fui eu? Meu priminho me devia um favor, oras.

- Faz semanas que eu estou com essas olheiras. Vítor até já se acostumou, mas você vive perdida demais, olhando para outras _pessoas_... – Brinquei. – Eu estava no Ministério fazendo meu serviço, está bem?

Hermione revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços. Hora da notícia bombástica.

**Tú que perdiste el control**

(Você que perdeu o controle)  
**Te dejaste llevar  
Por la inseguridad**  
(Te deixaste levar pela insegurança)  
**Yo que te he visto crecer**

(E eu que te vi crescer)  
**Me puedo imaginar**

(Me coloco a imaginar)  
**Que todo cambiará**

(Como vai ser daqui pra frente)

_**[Manos Al**__**Aire**__**– Nelly Furtado]**_

- Também fui transferida para LA. Não é legal? – Sorri. Eu havia pedido transferência antes de Draco, justamente para Arthur não deixá-lo ir para lá.

- É, muito. – E olhou para mim, novamente. – Seus olhos estão brilhando! – Disse, indignada. – Tonks, você não precisava ter feito isto.

- Eu faço questão, Mione. Conversei com Arthur e ele me concedeu o tempo que eu quisesse para ir e voltar... – Eu estava quase radiante, apesar de tudo.

- E o Vítor?

- Bem, ele joga quadribol, não é? Vive viajando, e não vai fazer grande diferença, eu estar aqui ou na Califórnia. Falei com ele ontem, antes de... – _Antes do Malfoy, me ligar, quase me implorando, para vir acalmá-la._Tive uma vontade absurda de completar essa frase do jeito de deveria ser, mas... – Antes de vir pra cá. Ele me visitará algumas vezes. E Malfoy?

Pela careta de dor que ela fez, eu havia tocado em uma ferida.

- Ele não vai.

- Como assim? Ele me disse que iria tentar pegar a transferência dele, também. – Notícia antiga já que ele não conseguiu.

- Eu pedi para que não fosse.

- Verdade. A naja loira não quer o filhinho dela, fora da barra da saia...

- Tonks. – E exalou o ar que se acumulava em seus pulmões.

- Desculpe. A sua _sogrinha_, está bom pra você?

- Chame-a do que quiser, mas Draco não vai.

- Como ele aceitou esta notícia? – Com dor, tristeza, e uma vontade louca de fugir do mundo com ela, claro.

- Rápida e friamente.

- Draco se cansou de lutar por você, e você não...

- O quê?

- Foi ele quem disse. – Dei de ombros.

- Você falou com ele?

- Sim. – Mais uma verdade. – Eu duvido que ele aguente ficar todo esse tempo, longe de você.

- Sabe que era a minha única alternativa, Tonks. Você também sabe perfeitamente do que Narcisa é capaz, por ele.

- Deixe a naja loira de lado. Você o ama, oras!

- Mais do que deveria. – E suspirou.

**Tento achar que não é assim tão mau**

**Exercita a paciência**

**Guardo os pulsos pro final**

**Saída de emergência.**

_**[Pulsos – Pitty]**_

**Narração por Hermione Granger**

- A que horas o avião sai? – perguntei, jogando os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre os meus olhos novamente para trás.

- Às nove. Consegui o assento logo ao seu lado no avião!

- Tonks! – Revirei os olhos, quase contrariada. No fundo, bem no fundo, eu estava feliz.

- Que foi? Eu sou melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Está passando muito tempo com o Draco, isso sim.

- Será por quê?

Deixei essa passar.

* * *

Às sete da manhã, eu já estava vestida, observando o resto de cappuccino no fundo do copo, seriamente entediada. Àquela hora havia apenas poucas pessoas na lanchonete perto da minha casa. Tudo o que eu fizera fora comer um ou dois pães de queijo, e beber cappuccino.

Tonks estava terminando de se despedir de algumas pessoas, provavelmente.

Los Angeles não estaria nem perto de ser a melhor experiência da minha vida, eu já sabia. Sem Draco, e com apenas um elo entre mim e ele: o nosso bebê. Pois é, mais uma vez eu estava realmente grávida dele. Passei por impulso, uma das mãos em meu ventre, e quase sorri. Um filho na pior hora possível. Mas mesmo assim, eu queria este. Muito. Como eu jamais quisera qualquer outra coisa na vida. Quase três meses. E desta vez, eu quase não tivera passado mal, para sequer suspeitar disto.

Forcei um último pedaço do pão de queijo a descer pela minha garganta junto com o cappuccino, paguei tudo o que havia consumido, e fui embora.

**I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it**

(Eu tenho um problema e não sei o que fazer a respeito)  
**Even if I did, I don't know if I walk away of it, but**

(Mesmo se soubesse, eu não sei se fugiria dele, mas)  
**I doubt it**

(Eu duvido)  
**I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know that much is true**

(Sou arrebatado só de pensar e eu sei que é verdade)  
**And it's all because of you**

(E é tudo por sua causa)

_**[Because Of You – NeYo]**_

Andei por todos os cômodos daquela casa enorme.

Cada cômodo tinha um significado diferente, pra mim.

O meu quarto, por exemplo, era onde eu passara as minhas melhores noites. A sala apenas as noites tempestuosas. A cozinha, as cenas mais delirantes e belas. Mas em todos os lugares, havia um significado especial.

- Espero poder voltar pra cá. – Murmurei com um pequeno sorriso, olhando uma última vez para o quarto onde eu dormia, passando distraidamente as mãos pelo meu ventre.

- Falando sozinha, Mione?

- Que susto, Tonks! – E me virei pra ela.

- Desculpe. – Ela sorriu torto.

- Certo. Só estava olhando a casa uma última vez.

- Tudo bem. Sua mãe já buscou as suas malas para você. E pediu para aparatarmos na sua antiga casa, daqui a pouco.

- Ok. – Deixei o ar que estava preso em meus pulmões sair, e passei os olhos pelo quarto novamente.

- Eu sei que você vai sentir falta daqui. – Sussurrou num tom de desculpa.

- Não é culpa sua. A burrice foi minha. – E sorri.

- Hmmm, vamos?

- Vamos. – Aparatamos na casa de meus pais, em seguida.

**Want to, but I can't help it**

(Eu quero, mas não consigo evitar)  
**I love the way it feels,**

(Eu amo essa sensação)

**It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
**(Ele me deixou preso entre minha fantasia e o que é real)  
**I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't**  
(Eu preciso disso quando quero, eu quero quando não preciso)

_**[Because Of You – NeYo]**_

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? – perguntou mamãe em mais um abraço apertado.

- Sim, mãe.

- Cuide muito bem do meu neto. – E riu enquanto milhares de lágrimas deixavam seus olhos.

- Eu vou tentar. – Sorri para confortá-la.

- Tudo bem. – Largou-me, e meu pai me abraçou em seguida.

Assim que já havia passado pelos braços de Hil, Ed, Leo, Lua e Gabi, peguei minha sobrinha dos braços de Henry. Deborah Vernet Duff Granger. A neta mais nova, no momento com um ano. A festa de comemoração havia sido na noite passada, já que no dia do aniversário mesmo, quinta-feira, não tivera jeito. Entretanto antes, com 19 dias de diferença, vinha Anna Figg Duff Granger, filha de Hilary e Edward, que estava com os avôs paternos. Debbie sorriu para mim, depositei um beijo na testa dela com um pequeno sorriso, e devolvi-a para os braços de minha irmã, Gabriella.

Gina era a última que eu deixara pra me despedir ali no aeroporto.

- Minha amiga, cuide-se está bem? – e me abraçou, já chorando e se soltando dos braços de Richard. Ele sorriu, e se despediu de mim, como todos os outros, enquanto minha melhor amiga e assistente, chorava.

- Eu vou me cuidar, Gina. Não se preocupe.

- Não se preocupe? – riu irônica. – É claro que eu me preocupo!

- Exagerada.

- Olha, - e diminui o tom de voz – cuide bem da pequena víbora que você vai carregar por mais alguns meses. Quero ver como essa mistura vai ficar. – Uma gargalhada gostosa escapou de seus lábios.

- Eu vou fazer o possível. Agora, você está me deixando sem ar.

- Desculpe. – Sorriu constrangida.

- Está tudo bem.

Tonks se despediu dela também.

Quando nos viramos pra ir embora, Gina me chamou novamente.

- Mione, eu quase me esqueci de lhe entregar uma coisa. – E pegou dois pequenos objetos dentro da bolsa. – A Tonks já está usando o dela, e eu não consegui colocar tudo em um só, então... – Entregou-me dois medalhões antigos, mas muito bonitos.

- Obrigada, ruivinha.

Ela riu.

- Hmmm, e Mione, têm um dos medalhões que há uma simulação apenas, ahn, se quiser mudar é só...

- Eu te ligo se precisar mudar de foto.

A voz que dizia que era a última chamada do meu voo, se espalhou pelo aeroporto de Jacksonville.

- Tudo bem – e respirou fundo. – Nós te amamos muito.

- Eu também amo muito vocês.

Sorri, deixando uma lágrima cair dos meus olhos, enquanto me virava para ir para o portão de embarque com Tonks.

- Abra somente no avião, ok? – Avisou Ninfa, assim que atravessamos o portão de embarque.

- Certo.

**Narração por Draco M.**

Dirigi para o aeroporto na maior velocidade que pude alcançar dentro da cidade. Eu tinha que falar com ela uma última vez, mas assim que cheguei correndo, um avião decolava.

- Desculpe Draco, ela se foi.

- Ela não está morta. – Observei, com frieza.

- Não, não está. Mas não a procure – e foi embora com Richard Smith, sem esperar uma resposta. Deixei-me desabar em uma daquelas cadeiras ali, com o rosto entre as mãos, pensando no que faria.

**I need you near me now**

(Eu preciso de você perto de mim agora)

**I will always carry you in my heart**

(Eu sempre vou carregar você no meu coração)

**You'll always be my shooting star**  
(Você sempre será minha estrela cadente)

**Autumn days will fade away, but memories will always stay the same**  
(Dias de outono vão desaparecer, mas memórias vão sempre continuar as mesmas)  
**I'm hoping you will never change, don't ever change**  
(Eu espero que você nunca mude, não mude)

_**[Never Change – Dear Juliet]**_

**Narração por Hermione**

Aquele era o meu _adeus_, definitivamente.

Em um dos medalhões havia uma foto minha com Draco de um lado, e no outro, nós dois meio que brincando e com um bebê loiro em meus braços. Aquilo era montagem, eu sabia, mas mesmo assim era tão... Perfeito. Sorri com aquele gesto. Pus este em meu pescoço. No outro havia uma foto da minha família e uma foto do clube. Guardei o segundo objeto entre meus dedos, e comecei a chorar. Eu já sentia falta de todos eles. Principalmente de Draco.

**Fim do Capítulo 06.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Enrolei, enrolei, mas tá aí, kids. Enjoy it, porque eu vou demorar mais no próximo, provavelmente. Kisses, I love you.


	7. Dias De Paz, Dias Iguais

**- Capítulo 07 – Dias De Paz, Dias Iguais**

_**Eu vi você esconder como um pecado  
Ninguém me viu com você  
Eu escondo como um pecado**_

                     _**(Bir Gunah Gibi (Nathalie) – Ajda Pekkan)**_

**Narrado por Hermione**** Granger**

Los Angeles podia ter as qualidades que fossem, mas eu não suportava mais aquela cidade. Nada ali me proporcionava bons momentos como em Jacksonville, mas ao menos sobrevivera ao primeiro mês. Ainda faltavam quatro.

Ali havia um ritmo constante e entediante de tempo. Eu vivia em uma única e simples rotina: da casa para o trabalho, do trabalho para casa. Nunca saia e Tonks nem se importava mais em me perguntar se eu queria ir a uma boate qualquer com ela. Eu fizera amigos fantásticos ali, é claro, como Anne, Carmem e Eve. Entretanto me faltava à peça chave: Draco Malfoy.

O que eu mais sentia falta do que havia em Jacksonville eram as tentativas constantes de Draco para me ver todos os dias, e estar ao meu lado ao menor problema que fosse. Era o que mais sentia falta, com toda e absoluta certeza. Depois, vinha Gina, o resto dos meus amigos, e minha família. Lembrei-me vagamente dos jantares e as saídas freqüentes durante as sextas e sábados. Tudo aquilo ficara na Flórida, no outro canto dos Estados Unidos.

A única coisa que me sobrara, fora Tonks, que se vira obrigada a vir comigo pelo menos para meu consolo e conforto. Mas ela sabia que não era o bastante. Não ainda. Dividíamos uma casa razoavelmente grande no centro da cidade, de dois andares. Não que precisássemos de cinco quartos, mas mesmo assim ficamos com esta. Eu não precisava pegar o metrô, o hospital ficava a apenas dois ou três quarteirões de casa, e ela de qualquer forma, podia aparatar.

O ser que eu carregaria comigo por mais alguns meses dentro de mim, se mexeu e eu sorri involuntariamente.

- Hermione?

- Oi? – Foquei minha visão no homem de cabelos cor de mel na minha frente, com olhos exatamente da mesma cor. Era alto, bonito e musculoso. O nome dele era Adam.

- Eve me pediu para lhe chamar. Parece que está na hora de alguma coisa...

- Ah sim – e me levantei rapidamente, fazendo meu estômago se revirar todo.

- Posso lhe acompanhar?

- Se quiser... – e dei de ombros, saindo da sala.

- Sabe, podíamos sair qualquer dia desses. Você não é casada nem nada disso.

- Nunca desiste, não é Adam?

- Nunca. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu mereço. – Murmurei, caminhando impaciente ao lado dele.

- Hermione, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Já está fazendo uma, mas pode fazer outra pergunta sim.

- O que anda comendo ultimamente? – perguntou irônico.

- O quê? Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Sabe, agora você tem uma barriga que você não tinha há um mês.

- Idiota. – Revirei os olhos. – É por isso que eu odeio nutricionistas, eles reparam demais.

Adam riu, deliciado.

- Muitos desejos, Mione? – questionou num tom de deboche.

- O quê? Cale a...

- Hermione! – Eve rompeu pela porta logo a nossa frente.

- Olá Eve. – Cumprimentou ele. – Acho bom tomar cuidado com ela, está muito irritadiça hoje. – E gargalhou novamente, indo embora.

- Imbecil. Eve Gwyneth Fuchs. – Cumprimentei-a formalmente, apenas para irritá-la um pouco, e entramos em seu consultório.

- Eve Fuchs, Hermione. Eve Fuchs. Sem o xingamento do Gwyneth.

- Que exagero, Eve.

- Queria ver se tivesse um nome desses. Mas o seu é o mais simples possível.

- Eu sei. Tenho sorte.

- Exibida.

- Gwyneth.

- Vamos logo, Hermione. Não tenho o dia inteiro. Nem você.

- Até parece.

- Tire essa maldita camisa branca sua, que você vai jogar fora em cerca poucas de semanas, um verdadeiro desperdício, e se deite ali.

- Continuamos no mesmo ponto?

- Sabe que já estamos quase lá. 17 semanas agora.

- É, eu sei.

**Listen and wait for the echoes of**  
(Ouve, e espera pelos ecos dos)  
**Angels who won't return**  
(Anjos que não voltarão)  
**He's everything you want  
**(Ele é tudo que você quer)  
**He's everything you need**  
(Tudo que você precisa)  
**He's everything inside of you**  
(Ele é tudo dentro de você)  
**That you wish you could be**  
(Que você queria ser)

_**[Everything You Want – Vertical Horizon]**_

___________________

Eu observava a movimentação do bar que costumava freqüentar quando tinha disposição o suficiente. Ok, eu só tinha ido ali uma única e mísera vez. Estava tudo muito calmo. Bebi mais um gole do coquetel sem um minúsculo pingo de álcool e continuei olhando para a mesa.

As saudades de casa, e de Draco, me afetaram como uma bofetada na cara. Eu não deveria ter deixado-o na Flórida apenas por causa de uma ameaça da mãe dele, apesar de ela ser bem capaz de matar a mim e ao neto. Olhei para o medalhão entre meus dedos e comecei a brincar com ele distraidamente enquanto me recordava dos tempos de Hogwarts.

**The thrill is gone**

(A emoção se foi)

**It's gone away for good**  
(Foi embora para o bem)

**And now that it's all over**

(E agora está tudo acabado)

**All I can do is wish you well**  
(Tudo que eu posso fazer é desejar o seu bem)

_**[The Thrill Is Gone – B. **__**B. King]**_

**Narrado por Vítor Krum**

Contemplar Hermione Granger era quase que uma espécie de _hobby _pra mim.

Ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras do balcão do bar, distraída, mexendo a sua bebida e descruzando as pernas para depois cruzá-las novamente.

Segui até ela, quase que em transe. Sempre tive uma certa espécie de tombo por Hermione, desde sempre.

Ela já me dissera que gostava de mim, algumas vezes, mas não o bastante pra ficar com o que deveria pertencer a sua melhor amiga, Ninfadora Tonks. Mas aí apareceu Draco e sua aposta ridícula. Tava na cara que ele gostava dela todas as vezes que vinha nos importunar em Hogwarts, mas ela graças aos céus, nunca percebeu nada. Aposto dez mil galeões como ele só queria ouvir a voz dela. Enfim, eu já estava de casamento marcado e desejando aquela mulher que mexia com todo o meu sistema nervoso.

- Vítor, que surpresa. – E sorriu ao me ver, gesticulando para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado. – Como Tonks está?

Fitei-a de cima a baixo, enquanto pedia outro coquetel sem álcool. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante com seu micro vestido preto, muito bonito por sinal. Aliás, tudo ficava inacreditavelmente lindo nela. Hermione me encarou com um meio sorriso, me forçando a responder a pergunta dela.

- Hã, Tonks está ótima, é claro. Mas você não falou com ela hoje?

- Sim. Mas apenas estranhei o fato de vocês dois não estarem juntos.

- Ah, isso. Nós brigamos, de qualquer forma.

- Mas é algo que se possa concertar?

- Acho que sim. Ao menos não pediu para não nos casarmos.

- Verdade, ela ainda estava usando a aliança hoje de manhã. Motivo?

_**- Flashback – **_

_- Vítor, venha aqui! – Minha noiva gritou._

_- O que foi? – Perguntei assim que desci as escadas que levavam a sala. Ela se aproximou de mim com um sorriso maligno. Eu sorri de volta, já sabia as suas pretensões. Tentei beijá-la, mas fui impedido._

_- Não Vítor. Você não merece._

_- O que eu fiz?_

_- O que você fez? – E se descontrolou. – O que você fez? Estava babando pela Hermione na minha frente, na maior cara-de-pau!_

_- O quê? Eu não estava..._

_- Achou que eu não iria saber? Háhá. Mesmo sendo uma festa lotada de gente, eu estava te procurando, e você estava lá, só chegando mais perto e mais perto dela. Então você a beijou e ela como sempre, correspondeu na mesma expectativa. Eu sei que você tem uma queda por ela, mas vai se casar comigo, oras! A Mione brigou com o Malfoy e pra variar, precisa de alguém para... Enfim, não quero te ver mais junto dela sem eu estar por perto._

_- Pelo amor de Merlin, Ninfa. Nós somos apenas amigos. _

_- E amigos se beijam na boca?_

_- Tonks..._

_- Vítor, me dê um tempo para pensar. E talvez nós devamos dar um tempo nessa nossa relação. Não me espere, vou dormir na casa de minha mãe. – Ela ao menos esperou uma resposta, e subiu as escadas para provavelmente pegar algo e partir._

_**- Fim do Flashback – **_

- Coisa básica – e ri. – Ela nos viu.

Ela se virou pra mim, num vulto com os olhos arregalados.

- Quando você diz ela nos viu, não se refere àquele dia, quero dizer, a anteontem na festa da...

- Sim, eu quis dizer exatamente isso. E ela está furiosa comigo, e não com você, pois sabe que você não fica bem da bola quando se afasta seriamente do Malfoy.

- Coisa básica, Vítor? Você realmente chama isso de coisa básica?! Eu tenho dó da Tonks, isso sim.

- Não entendo o motivo – e sorri torto, enquanto ela me olhava com uma expressão gélida.

**If you're looking for trouble**  
(Se você está procurando confusão)  
**You came to the right place**  
(Você veio ao lugar certo)  
**If you're looking for trouble**  
(Se você está procurando confusão)  
**Just look right in my face**  
(Só olhe bem para meu rosto)  
**I was born standing up**  
(Eu já nasci em alerta)  
**And talking back**  
(E desrespeitando)

_**[Trouble – Elvis Presley]**_

- Você é uma porta, isso sim, Vítor.

- Qual é essa de ferir meus sentimentos?

- Faça-me o favor de calar a boca, pelo amor de Deus. – E pôs os pés no chão, fazendo como quem iria embora.

- Onde pensa que vai? – segurei o braço dela.

- Eu vou pra casa. E me solte, Vítor. – Suspirou. – Não estou a fim dos seus joguinhos hoje.

**Narrado por Hermione **

- Eu posso levá-la. – Ofereceu.

- Que inferno, Vítor. Eu quero ir sozinha.

- Hermione, me poupe. Eu prefiro levá-la até em casa.

- São só três quadras, deixe de frescura.

- Hermione.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Suspirei, derrotada.

- Ótimo. – Respondeu soltando o meu braço, com um brilho repentino no olhar, e pagou a conta por mim.

- Vítor, também já é exagero aí e...

- Eu faço questão.

- Já que insiste – e revirei os olhos, enquanto saíamos do bar.

- Como está sendo morar na famosa Los Angeles dos trouxas?

- Deve fazer esta pergunta a Tonks.

- Já tenho o ponto de vista dela, agora quero o seu.

- Temos mesmo que conversar sobre isso?

- Outra sugestão de assunto?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu estou odiando. – Disse por fim. – Peguei duas semanas de férias, que começaram ainda há pouco.

- E tudo o que você mais queria, era poder fugir daqui, não é?

- Sim – e sorri com aquela idéia. Era definitivamente o que eu queria. Dias de paz, e não dias iguais.

- Como é jogar quadribol?

- Magnífico. Deveria tentar, Mione.

- Nem pensar, me recordo perfeitamente a primeira e última vez que eu andei em uma vassoura. Quase passei mal. – Epa, lembrança errada. Por que ele tem de estar no meio de todas as minhas lembranças boas?

- Pare de dar desculpas e tente.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Deixe de ser mole, Hermione – e riu.

- Eu não estou sendo mole – e gargalhei, algo que eu não me permitia há algum tempo. – Prefiro a palavra _prevenida. _– Destranquei a porta da casa em seguida, e segui para o meu quarto. – Hmmm, Vítor, acho que já pode ir. – Virei-me pra ele, jogando a bolsa em cima da minha cama.

- Hermione. – Ele se aproximou de mim, sorridente.

- Fale.

Beijou-me delicadamente por breves momentos, o quanto eu pude ceder, e se afastou.

- O que acha de irmos para uma ilha particular no meio do oceano índico?

**I'll pretend that I'm kissing**

(Vou fingir que estou beijando)

**The lips I am missing**  
(Os lábios dos quais sinto falta)

**And hope that my dreams will come true**  
(E torcer pra meus sonhos virarem realidade)

_**[All My Loving – Jim Sturgess]**_

**Fim do Capítulo 07. **

**N/A:** Misteriozinho pro Capítulo 08. Rá-rá. Sinto que certas pessoas vão querer me matar *O*' Enjoy kids, xoxo.

**Sô: **Próximos capítulos são deprimentes ao cubo :D Vai ficar querendo. HAUAHUAHAUHA O Draquinho já é um santo já desde que começou a namorar com a Mione xD


	8. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**- ****Capítulo 08 - What Goes Around… Comes Around**

_**  
Ela sussurrou "adeus" e entrou num avião  
Pra nunca mais retornar  
Mas para sempre em meu coração  
Esse amor me abalou  
Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes  
E o coração dela está partido na minha frente  
Eu não tenho escolha porque não direi mais adeus**_

                     _**(This Love – Maroon 5)**_

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar de minha mesa, atolada de papéis, registros, procurações, coisas para assinar e entre tantas outras coisas, enquanto eu tentava amenizar minha dor de cabeça constante massageando a têmpora.

- De novo com dor de cabeça, Draco?

- Sim.

- Deveria arranjar alguma poção pra amenizar isto, ou um remédio trouxa, sei lá.

- Eu estou bem, William. – Respondi, friamente e me voltei a encará-lo.

- Notícias sobre...

- Sim. Ela está saindo com Vítor Krum.

- Tá explicado o motivo da sua dor de cabeça. – Ele riu.

Revirei os olhos.

- Mas como sabe? Vocês nem...

- Inferno. – Murmurei. Teria que contar a ele. – Contratei um detetive particular para ficar atrás dela. Entraram em um avião para uma ilha no meio do Oceano Índico, sábado à noite e chegaram ontem no fim da tarde. Se hospedaram no Grand Water Villa, no One&Only Kanuhura Resort...

- Hermione com outro cara no meio do Oceano Índico? Fala sério, Draco.

Deixei fotos dela na varanda da suíte, enlaçada nos braços de Krum, caírem sobre a mesa.

**I'm lost inside confusing minds **

(Estou perdido na minha mente confusa)

**A slave to what I'm feeling**  
(Sou um escravo dos meus sentimentos)

**Scared of what I'm thinking**  
(Tenho medo dos meus pensamentos)

**I'm not worried about forgiving you**  
(E não estou preocupado em te perdoar agora)

**This is my love, it's all i got**

(Este é o meu amor, é tudo o que tenho)

_**[This Ain't No Ordinary Love Song – P.O.D.] **_

- Pelo tanto de dias que ficaram lá, a diária total ficou por volta de dez mil dólares americanos.

- Isso é quase nada pra eles.

- Essa nem é a pior parte. Imagino o que Tonks diria se soubesse.

- Você não vai contar, vai?

- Esse assunto não me diz respeito. Ela é responsável por si mesma. Sabe se deve contar ou não.

- Draco, é a Mione.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas, eu não tenho mais nada haver com ela. Jackson me informou que a todo instante, quando ela não estava na suíte, estava comendo qualquer coisa. Principalmente coco.

- Ela está...

- Draco. – Chamou uma garota loira da porta da sala. Luna Lovegood.

- Luna.

- Arthur me pediu para vir pegar com você um documento que ele precisa, confidencial, e você sabe qual é.

- Ah sim. – Peguei um dos envelopes lacrados na gaveta de minha mesa, conferi, e me levantei, indo até a porta, e entregando a ela. – Já sabe que deve entregar diretamente a ele, sem amassar nenhum milímetro, não sabe?

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Draco. Eu posso ter o cabelo loiro, mas não sou burra.

- Desculpe. – Suspirei.

- Está tudo bem. Até mais.

- Até. – Virei-me e entrei na sala novamente, fechando a porta.

- Oito dias de puro conforto. Já foi até alguma ilha particular, William?

- Eu e Jackie decidimos passar nossa lua-de-mel em Lhaviyani Atoll Island. O resort era quase igual o de Mione, eu creio. A maioria dos resorts de lá são sobre a água. As diárias são uma pequena fortuna.

- É, já sei disso.

**Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?**

(Hey, garota, ele é tudo o que você queria em um homem?)

**You know I gave you the world**

(Você sabe que eu te dei o mundo)

**You had me in the palm of your hand**  
(Você me teve na palma da sua mão)

**So why your love went away?**  
(Então porque o seu amor se foi?)

**I just can't seem to understand**  
(Eu não consigo entender)

**Thought it was me and you, baby**  
(Pensei que fosse eu e você, baby)

**Me and you until the end**  
(Eu e você até o fim)

**But I guess I was wrong**  
(Mas eu acho que estava errado)

**The funny thing about that is I was ready to give you my name**

(O engraçado disso é que eu estava pronto pra te dar meu sobrenome)

**Thought it was me and you**  
(Apesar de que era eu e você)

_**[What Goes Around... Comes Around – Justin Timberlake]**_

**Narrado por William Rodham**

- Queria estar lá com ela ao invés dele, não é? – Era uma pergunta quase retórica. A resposta estava escrita na testa dele.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou irônico. É claro que ele queria uma semana longe de tudo e de todos, apenas com a mulher que amava ao seu lado.

- Eu acho que você deve partir pra outra, meu amigo. Se ela já fez isso, bem você deve fazer também. Tudo o que vai, volta, afinal.

- O que sabe sobre o One&Only Kanuhura Resort?

- Mude o disco, Draco. – Ele me encarou com um olhar frio como pedra. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Sei que o Grand Water Villa, onde ela se hospedou, possui uma das dez suítes mais luxuosas do mundo e não é de se admirar que as diárias sejam tão caras.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Esperava mais alguma coisa? Eu não sei, Draco. Olhe, tem mais de um mês que você mal dorme à noite – ele abriu a boca pra protestar, mas continuei –, desde que ela partiu. Eu não posso dar informações detalhadas sobre o que eu sei do que acontece em LA, mas me poupe de ver essa sua cara de dor de barriga eterna todos os dias, e parta pra outra.

- Eu não...

Eu sabia o quanto ela estava infeliz na Califórnia, e soubera antes até dele que Hermione estava em uma ilha particular do outro lado do mundo. Narcisa me informara a respeito disso, com uma alegria absurda. Mas mesmo assim, as amigas dela, e a própria me fizeram prometer que não o deixaria ir atrás dela jamais. Afinal, melhores amigos servem até pra isso.

- Apenas tente. – E entreguei a ele um cartão de uma boate trouxa. Ele me encarou confuso. – É uma boate de strip. – Admiti, envergonhado. – É o mesmo lugar onde aconteceu a minha despedida de solteiro.

- Um lugar fascinante aquele. – Retrucou com ar de deboche.

- Claro que é. – Eu ri.

- Aquele lugar me dá repulsa.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Draco, você não pode girar apenas em volta de Hermione. Você está fora de órbita agora.

**Sucker love is known to swing**

(Amor dependente dá viradas)

**Prone to cling and waste these things**  
(Tende a grudar e gastar estas coisas)

**Pucker up for heaven's sake**  
(Dê uns amassos, por caridade)

**There's never been so much at stake**  
(Nunca houve tanto em jogo)

_**[Every Me And Every You – Placebo]**_

**Narrado por Draco**

Ele tinha razão. Eu estava completamente fora de órbita agora. Ou como os trouxas costumavam dizer: "jogado para escanteio".

- Eu não vou lá. – Respondi, fechando os olhos.

- Faça o que bem quiser. Mas lembre-se que ela nem se importa mais com você.

O alcance daquelas palavras doía como o fogo que queimava em brasa. Como se eu estivesse sendo marcado a ferro e fogo. E me incomodava mais do que deveria.

Eu havia-a deixado partir, e por algum motivo que eu não sabia, ela me deixara. Estávamos tão felizes até a volta da casa de Bruce, e então tudo mudara de forma. Me perguntava constantemente o porquê daquilo. Eu simplesmente deveria esquecer, era o certo a se fazer.

**Don't wanna think about it**

(Não quero pensar sobre isso)

**Don't wanna talk about it**  
(Não quero falar disso)

**I'm just so sick about it**  
(Eu estou tão cansado disso)

**I can't believe it's ending this way**  
(Não acredito que acabou desse jeito)

**Just so confused about it**  
(Muito confuso sobre isso)

**Feeling the blues about it**  
(Sentindo as dores disso)

**I just can't do without ya**  
(Eu apenas não posso ficar sem você)

**Tell me****, is this fate?**  
(Me diga, é isso destino?)

_**[What Goes Around... Comes Around – Justin Timberlake]**_

**Narrado por William**

Eu podia ver na expressão dele, sua infelicidade extrema, e não era algo com que alguém se acostuma com facilidade. Draco era meu melhor amigo, e quase um irmão pra mim. Me importava com ele tanto quanto com Mione. E infelicidade era o que eu via freqüentemente no rosto dos dois. Jackeline Jason Vernet Paggiano, minha esposa, mantinha um contato fiel à Hermione, depois de algum acontecimento do qual eu não me recordava mais, e falava com ela pelo webcam durante horas. Não que existisse toda esta modernidade ainda no mundo trouxa, mas era só apertar os botões certos do mundo da magia, para se ter tudo o que queria.

Olhei discretamente para Draco, uma última vez, antes de ver meu celular tocar. Telefonema de Jackie.

- Podemos ir para a Califórnia?

- _A __ghra _(**N/A:** Tradução = _Meu amor_ em gaélico)_, _voltamos de nossa lua-de-mel na ilha no Oceano Índico, mal faz dois meses. O ministro não vai me dar outra folga.

- Por favor?

- Jackie, eu não...

- Eu vou sem você então.

- Por que a pressa?

- Eu quero ver a...

- Já sei, já sei. Assim que eu puder, nós vamos lá juntos, está bem?

- Isso vai demorar muito?

- Creio que não. Hmmm, você sabe de alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?

- Sim, mas não posso lhe dizer por telefone. Agora que a história já se espalhou, creio que algum dos aurores lhe dê a notícia de primeiríssima mão, em breve. Mas pelo amor do santo Cristo, não conte isso a Draco. Prometi segredo a Vítor, quando ele me contou.

- E por que está tentando me contar? – Eu sorri. Ela simplesmente não resistia ao impulso de me dizer tudo o que acontecia.

- Por que ele me deixou contar à você, e nós também somos bastante amigos dela. Mas Draco não pode nem sonhar com isso ouviu?

- Eu ouvi sim Jackie.

Malfoy me encarava, desconfiado.

_- Liomsa_(**N/A: **Tradução = _Meu/Minha _em gaélico) Jackie, - ela riu do outro lado da linha – eu tenho que desligar. Tem alguém querendo falar comigo e...

_- _É, eu sei. – E suspirou. – Más notícias correm realmente rápido. Eu te amo.

- Eu também. – Encerei a ligação em seguida, tentando não olhar para meu melhor amigo, e atravessei a sala em direção à porta.

**Is this the way it's really going down?**

(É assim mesmo que está acabando?)

**Is this how we say goodbye?**  
(É assim como a gente se diz "adeus"?)

**Shoulda known better when you came around**  
(Machuca meu coração te vendo por aí)

'**Cause I know that you're living a lie**  
(Porque eu sei que você está vivendo uma mentira)

**But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find**  
(Mas tudo bem, porque na hora você vai ver)

**What goes around, comes all the way back around**  
(O que se vai, se vai, vai... não se perde, volta)

_**[What Goes Around... Comes Around – Justin Timberlake] **_

- O que veio fazer aqui, Lindsay?

Lindsay O'Roarke, possuía descendência irlandesa, apesar de não se notar muito isto através dos cabelos recentemente pintados de ruivo, e os olhos azuis como o céu. Tinha um corpo frágil, potencialmente bonito e que causava devastamento em qualquer relação insuficientemente prática e cansativa. Mas ainda sim, ela trabalhava na Sede da Liga Irlandesa de Quadribol.

- Você sabe. Era de se adivinhar que estivesse conversando com _a __ghra_ Jackie.

- O que aconteceu?

- Temos que conversar em outro lugar. Tem tempo para tomar um café?

- Sim, por enquanto.

- Ótimo.

Caminhamos em silêncio até a pequena lanchonete no Ministério. Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade, mas esperei pacientemente.

- Aconteceu algo com Hermione?

- Pior – suspirou.

- Como é?

- Ela acabou de perder o bebê dela. – Tentei interrompê-la, mas ela continuou a falar. – Era dela e de Draco. Um horror. Estava grávida de cinco meses e meio já, e dizem que havia um brilho especial nos olhos dela, sempre que tocava a barriga. Os enjôos nem a incomodavam mais, mas ela queria este filho, a qualquer custo.

- Era por isso que Jackie...

- Sim. Tentaram ver se ele poderia sobreviver, até completar todas as semanas, mas... já estava morrendo aos poucos, e causando dores fortes demais a Hermione. Tiveram que tirá-lo. E ele morreu.

- Como ela está?

- Ninguém sabe. Está à base de sedativos, só acordará amanhã.

- Essa história ainda vai cair de pára-quedas no colo de Draco.

- É meio óbvio isto. Todo mundo já sabe, por mais que seja segredo.

- À moda de Hogwarts – e ri.

- Exatamente. Tente não dar pinta que sabe de algo, William, ou eu arranco seu pescoço e esmago esta sua cara bonitinha e perversa em menos de cinco segundos, não exatamente nesta ordem.

- Seu amor por mim é tão grande, não é Lindsay?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Cale a boca e não dê com a língua nos dentes.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas ele vai ficar sabendo disso ainda.

Aparatei até a porta da sala que eu dividia com Draco, e escutei uma discussão se desenrolando lá dentro.

- Você sabia que ela estava grávida de um filho seu, e... – ouvi alguém gritar, no momento em que entrei na sala.

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Ah, ferrou tudo.

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

- Ela não me contou, Weasley.

E não havia contado mesmo. Sempre com a irritante mania de me contar algumas coisas e outras não, não havia mencionado que estava grávida. Mas se Hermione estava mesmo feliz, por que não me dissera?

- E por que ela não contaria? Estava tão feliz de poder ter a chance novamente de ter um filho seu, e então... – Lágrimas furiosas escorreram por seus olhos. De repente, caiu a ficha.

- Ela perdeu o... – minha voz sumiu neste instante, e encarei William que estava encostado no portal. – É verdade, William?

- Sim, me desculpe. Está internada à base de... – E passei por ele como um furacão, antes que pudesse terminar de falar. Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo, sem interrupções.

Peguei o celular em meu bolso e disquei o número dela.

Nada.

Tentei o de minha prima, Ninfadora Tonks.

- Alô?

- Onde ela está?

- Onde trabalha, no _California Hospital Medical Center_.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Draco?

- Quem mais haveria de ser? – perguntei irônico.

- Quem te contou?

- Weasley.

- Idiota filho-da-mãe!

- É verdade? – a essa altura eu já estava abrindo a porta do meu carro, e esperando apenas por uma simples palavra para seguir em direção ao aeroporto.

- Sim. – Suspirou. – É verdade.

Dei a partida e saí em disparada pelas ruas de Jacksonville.

- Eu estou indo para Los Angeles.

- Por favor, Draco, não venha.

- Eu tenho que ir. Preciso vê-la, nem que por um instante.

- Por favor. Eu preciso implorar?

- De nada vai lhe adiantar, já estou no aeroporto. Chego aí em menos de duas horas.

- Não... – E desliguei, guardando o celular, e providenciando a passagem para Los Angeles.

**I just woke up from a fuzzy dream **

(Eu acabei de acordar de um sonho confuso)

**You never would believe those things that I had seen**  
(Você nunca acreditaria nas coisas que eu vi)

**I looked in the mirror and I saw your face**  
(Eu olhei no espelho e vi o seu rosto)

**All my dreams they fade away**

(Todos os meus sonhos desaparecem)

**I can't pretend to be someone else**

(Eu não posso fingir ser outra pessoa)

**You always love me more, miles away**

(Você sempre me ama mais, milhas de distância)

_**[Miles Away – Madonna]**_

**Narrado por Hermione Granger**

Apesar de tudo o que eu passara na ilha, eu sentia falta dele, muito mais do que deveria sentir. Eu estivera feliz durante os oito dias de conforto do outro lado do mundo, mas não era o bastante. Podia senti-lo ao meu lado, enquanto jogava blackjack (também conhecido como 21). Viera de Los Angeles para Vegas em uma escala de avião. Vítor fora para LA, e eu ficara por minha própria escolha.

Las Vegas, em Nevada, era a cidade dos cassinos e dos jogos, e eu não estava a fim de voltar a LA, para casa, e ficar sozinha durante todo o dia, pensando em nada. Era melhor ficar ali, gastar um pouco de dinheiro resgatando as velhas tradições de família no verão e jogar blackjack ou pôquer.

Sabia que não devia ser pega contando, mas blackjack era matemática básica. Antes de ir para o _Hard Rock Hotel and Casino_, onde eu me hospedara da última vez que fora pra lá, locara um carro pelos próximos cinco dias.

Assim que subi para a suíte com minhas coisas, troquei de roupa para começar a usar um dos disfarces que meu avô insistia que eu tivesse todas as vezes que fosse jogar. Hoje eu era Sarah Sturgess, médica irlandesa, que queria ganhar algum lucro ali, o que era apenas meia mentira. Não ficara em Vegas por dinheiro, e sim por diversão. Dinheiro era apenas uma conseqüência.

Estava usando um vestido preto novo, que eu comprara na semana anterior em uma escala em Paris, curto e solto, juntamente com uma sandália preta de salto fino e carregava uma pequena bolsa de mesma cor com trinta mil dólares. Deixei meus cabelos caírem nas costas e muitas cabeças se viraram para me olhar enquanto eu atravessava o saguão.

Em sua maioria, mulheres que conversavam ali, provavelmente enquanto esperavam os maridos, e morriam de inveja.

Troquei meu dinheiro por fichas e me sentei em uma das mesas de jogo. Ali o jogo estava alto, como eu acabara de perceber.

Um dos três jogadores desistiu e eu dobrei minha aposta.

Blackjack!

Depois de quadriplicar o valor que eu tinha ao chegar ali, voltei para a suíte para dormir por algumas horas. Partiria na manhã seguinte para Jacksonville.

**Bye, bye, baby it's been a sweet love**

(Até logo, tem sido um doce amor)

**Though this feeling I can't change**

(Embora este sentimento eu não possa mudar)

**But please, don't take it so badly,**

(Mas, por favor, não leve muito a mal)

'**Cause Lord knows I'm to blame**

(Pois Deus sabe que eu sou o culpado)

**But, If I stayed here with you,**

(Mas, se eu ficasse aqui com você)

**Things just couldn't be the same.**

(As coisas simplesmente não seriam iguais)

_**[Free Bird – Lynyrd Skynyrd] **_

Na manhã que se sucedeu, tomei um rápido café, peguei minhas coisas e fui pra estrada. Eu tinha dinheiro mais do que suficiente para comprar uma passagem, apesar de carregar pouco mais de mil dólares ali comigo, após depositar o que ganhara na noite anterior. Entretanto, apesar de que dirigir até Jacksonville me custasse quase um dia e meio de viagem, eu prossegui. Aviões me deixavam enjoada e com dor de cabeça. Carros, logicamente, não.

Estava dirigindo a 160 km/h, e eu suponha que quem quer que olhasse de fora, não veria mais do que um vulto prateado.

As estradas estavam extremamente vazias àquela hora, e já quase anoitecia. A pista estava derrapando naquele trecho, observei enquanto trocava de marcha e reduzia a velocidade aos poucos a 120 km/h. Ainda não era suficiente. Reduzi mais um pouco. Num segundo, tudo mudou de figura. Eu estava perdendo o controle do carro.

Aquilo, percebi tarde demais, era óleo.

**The reasoning escapes my soul**

(Da minha alma foge o raciocínio)

**That leads to understanding**  
(Que me leva à compreensão)

**Loving you to death**  
(Te amar demais)

**Is stopping someone else from living too**  
(Impede alguém de viver também)

**Now it's killing you**  
(Está te matando)

**Losing control to all my thoughts**  
(Estou perdendo o controle dos meus pensamentos)

**I want to let go, but I cannot**

(Eu quero ir embora, mas não consigo)

_**[This Ain't No Ordinary Love Song – P.O.D.]**_

**Fim do Capítulo 08.**

**N/A: **Depois de muito trabalho, capítulo oito no ar. Dedicatória pra minha Best, **Carmem, **que lê os capítulos todos antes de todo mundo aqui, e me atura fazendo perguntas há tempos; parabéns, Best! Isso é tudo. Xoxo.

**Nikolly: **A Hermione não é um coelho, já te disse isso zilhões de vezes, e pode ser vadiazinha às vezes, sim xD Se eu fosse o Draco, eu te matava –q

**SoMoreira: **Perdido pelo espaço; e esse seu lorilori foi sem noção.


	9. Segredos

**- Capítulo 09 - Segredos**

_**Está me matando**_

_**Nós perdemos o sonho que nunca tivemos**_

_**O mundo em silêncio, deve sempre se sentir sozinho**_

_**Porque nós estamos mortos e**_

_**Nós nunca superaremos**_

_**Acabou agora**_

_**(Love Is Dead – Tokio Hotel)**_

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

Desembarquei no Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles, o LAX, e aquele vôo tomara mais tempo do que o previsto com uma escala demorada no Aeroporto Internacional de Dallas-Fort Worth, entre as cidades de Dallas e Fort Worth, no Texas.

O ritmo estava lento, eu estava quase desesperado, e o lugar, lotado. Forcei ao máximo que pude a passagem até as portas de entrada, e alguns simples xingamentos e esbarrões não me afetaram.

Entrei em um dos táxis amarelos, e dei a localização do hospital para o motorista. Recostei-me no banco, afobado. Eu precisava me certificar que ela estava realmente viva. Vê-la por ao menos alguns segundos. E exatamente por este motivo eu trouxera uma única muda de roupa para minha conturbada viagem.

Fechei meus olhos enquanto relembrava todos em bons momentos que passara com ela em Jacksonville. Tudo era gratificante e estava muito distante. A cada dia algo novo. A cada toque uma sensação diferente. A cada olhar e cada beijo, eu sabia que era apenas mais um passo para ficarmos cada vez mais juntos. Mas eu ainda não conseguia compreender nada. Ela não me dissera que estava grávida, novamente, e veio com uma história maluca de que eu não podia vir com ela para a Califórnia. Tudo tão estranho, tudo tão diferente.

Toquei algo no bolso de minha calça, e tirei uma caixinha vermelha de lá de dentro. Olhei para o interior da caixinha, onde havia um anel com uma pequena pedra de diamante, mais uma vez. Eu decidira pedi-la em casamento antes de Hermione ser transferida para cá. Mas tudo saíra de sua forma tão de repente...

**She made me change my ways  
**(Ela me fez mudar o meu jeito)

**But it's falling apart  
**(Mas está caindo aos pedaços)

**I need to find my way back to the start**  
(Preciso achar meu caminho de volta ao começo)

**When we were in love**  
(Quando nós estávamos apaixonados)

**Things were better than they are**  
(As coisas eram melhores do que são)

**Let me back into  
**(Me deixe ir de volta)

**Into your arms  
**(Pros seus braços)

_**[Into Your Arms – The Maine]**_

Assim que o carro parou de se movimentar, paguei o taxista com o pouco de dinheiro trouxa que eu possuía, e abri a porta às pressas. Observei a fachada do enorme hospital por alguns segundos, e quase corri para dentro do local.

O interior do _California Hospital Medical Center _não era exatamente o que eu chamaria de aconchegante, ou tranqüilizador, mas também não se parecia muito com um hospital. As colunas circulares eram completamente brancas, e as em formas retangulares exibiam um tom leve de marrom. O carpete possuía um tom acinzentado. Havia uma cafeteria, e vários quadros enfeitavam as paredes. Algumas plantas também decoravam o local, e o guichê de atendimento ficava exatamente no meio do saguão, e logo atrás algumas poltronas e sofás. Fui até o balcão negro como carvão, a fim de descobrir o quarto dela.

- Desculpe, mas nós não podemos lhe fornecer esta informação. É parente dela? – e levantou uma sobrancelha, me encarando.

- Não. – Suspirei.

- Então...

- Draco. – Uma voz cansada me chamou, e eu me virei. – Venha comigo.

Hesitei por alguns segundos, e em seguida, segui minha prima até o elevador.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Você ao menos queria que eu a visse.

- Droga Draco! – E passou a mão pelos cabelos exasperada. – Há coisas que eu sei, mas não estou autorizada a lhe contar. Coisas que somente Mione pode lhe esclarecer. Coisas das quais você não deve nem sonhar em saber. Somente posso lhe dizer que ela não podia se arriscar. Ela não queria se arriscar a ser torturada novamente. Mas de nada lhe adiantou, pois está no hospital como paciente e perdeu o maior sonho de sua vida. – E respirou fundo. – Eu já lhe contei mais do que deveria.

- Era menina ou menino?

- Menina – respondeu, me encarando. – Deu tudo errado. O tiro saiu pela culatra. Estou fazendo o máximo que posso por ela. – Saímos do elevador, assim que ele parara no devido andar. – Fiz tudo o que pude, mas ela simplesmente sumiu e foi então que eu soube... – Tonks deixou as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos com relutância, e eu a abracei para tentar confortá-la.

- A culpa não foi sua.

**I'd rather be wandering hungry and homeless**

(Eu preferiria estar vagando faminto e sem teto)

**Than here in the warmth of a silent defeat**  
(A estar aqui no calor de uma derrota silenciosa)

**You've gotta be honest with me and be ruthless**  
(Você precisa ser honesta comigo e ser impiedosa)

'**Stead of shifting uncomfortably there in your seat**  
(Ao invés de ficar se mexendo inconfortavelmente aí no seu assento)

**And your skin**  
(E na sua pele)

_**[Let Me Out – Ben's Brother]**_

- Eu sei, mas eu sinto como se fosse. Droga!, eu estou parecendo uma idiota aqui.

- Não, não está.

Ela me olhou com desdém.

- Talvez só um pouco – e sorri, afastando-me um pouco dela, observando-a. – Você passou a noite aqui.

- Sim. Não consegui deixá-la aqui sozinha. Era a minha noite de folga. – Suspirou. – Eu tinha que ficar com ela. Não há mais ninguém aqui para isso, e ainda não avisei os pais dela.

- Quer que eu os avise?

- Não, eu mesma quero fazer isso. Mesmo assim, obrigada. – Um esboço de sorriso, passou pelo seu rosto. – Por que raios ela tem que ser tão teimosa?

- Nunca vamos descobrir – uma gargalhada surgir em minha garganta, e eu simplesmente me cedera àquele pequeno prazer. – Em que quarto ela está?

- No último daquele corredor.

- Certo. Eu posso entrar para vê-la?

Tonks olhou o relógio de pulso que usava e fez contas mentalmente.

- Sim, pode. Está no horário de visitas, mesmo que ela ainda esteja sedada.

- Você está bem?

- Eu vou ficar, se conseguir dormir por algumas horas.

- Vá para casa. Eu vou ficar aqui com ela. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo.

- Qualquer coisa mesmo?

- Sim, Tonks. Não se preocupe.

- Certo, certo. – Deixou o ar sair de seus pulmões mais uma vez, e já estava quase dormindo em pé. – Por que está fazendo isso?

- Eu preciso vê-la. Entenda isto.

- Eu entendo.

- Não, não entende. Olha, eu amo a Hermione muito mais do que eu deveria, e simplesmente não consigo tirá-la do meu pensamento por nenhum segundo sequer desde que ela veio pra cá. Você está se esforçando o máximo que pode para cuidar dela, como uma mãe cuida de um filho. Eu admiro isso em você, mas precisa descansar.

- Você nunca dorme? – E me observou, tentando manter os olhos bem abertos.

- Vá para casa. – Repeti. Eu não sabia o que me esperava no fim do corredor, mas era algo que eu deveria fazer sozinho. Algo que eu só me permitiria fazer sozinho.

- Tudo bem. Você tem três horas para vê-la. Alguém está olhando?

Olhamos para todos os lados, a fim de nos certificarmos que ninguém veria o que aconteceria a seguir.

- Não.

- Obrigada, Draco. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Tonks – e ri. Ainda eram duas da tarde.

Ela aparatou no segundo que se seguiu.

**Somewhere weakness is our strength**

(Em algum lugar a fraqueza é nossa força)

**And I'll die searching for it**  
(E eu vou morrer procurando por isso)

**Can't let myself regret**  
(Eu não posso me arrepender)

**Such selfishness**  
(Tanto egoísmo)

**No matter how long**  
(Não importa quanto tempo)

**I believe that there's hope**

(Eu acredito que há esperança)

**Growing beneath it all**  
(Crescendo embaixo de tudo)

_**[Let Me Flames Begin – Paramore]**_

Agora era a hora da verdade. A hora em que eu colocaria todos os meus sentimentos à prova. A hora em que eu a veria novamente, talvez pela última, talvez apenas mais uma vez.

Deixei o ar ocupar espaço em meus pulmões, antes de seguir em frente pelo corredor. Meu coração se acelerou na expectativa, e eu quase pude sorrir, ao ver a expressão angelical no rosto dela atrás do vidro. Abri a porta do quarto, para fechá-la em seguida, e caminhei até ficar logo ao seu lado.

Ela continuava a mesma, exceto pelos cortes que inundavam sua face, braços e pernas.

Toquei seu rosto com delicadeza e desejei tê-la para mim, pra sempre. Por que tudo era tão complicado para nós dois?

Depositei um beijo em seus lábios suavemente, e fechei meus olhos por um segundo. Era apenas o amor, o poder do amor que me levara até ali. Era apenas o amor, que me fizera atravessar o país, e largar tudo. Era apenas o amor que me guiava a cada dia sem ela. Mas eu estava prestes a chorar. Ah, como eu queria poder trocar de lugar com ela.

**And if I only could,**  
(E se eu apenas pudesse,)

**I'd make a deal with God,**  
(Eu teria feito um trato com Deus,)

**And I'd get him to swap our places,  
**(Eu faria que ele para trocasse os nossos lugares,)

**You don't want to hurt me,**

(Você não quer me machucar,)

**But see how deep the bullet lies.**  
(Mas veja quão profundo as balas estão.)

**Unaware I'm tearing you asunder**  
(Ignore que eu estou chorando sua separação)

**Tell me, we both matter, don't we?**  
(Me diga, nós importamos, não?)

**You, it's you and me.**  
(Você, isso é eu e você.)

_**[Running Up That Hill – Placebo]  
**_

Peguei uma das cadeiras no canto do quarto, e sentei-me ao seu lado, acariciando a sua mão, assim como fizera quando ela estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, anos antes.

_**Flashback**_

_Peguei sua mão direita e comecei a acariciar, olhando pra ela. Eu sabia que isso não a faria acordar, mas eu gostava de sentir a sua pele sob a minha. _

_Ao me desligar daquele estupor, a noite já havia caído, eu estava sentado em uma cadeira e só restávamos nós na enfermaria. Deixei uma lágrima cair dos meus olhos, por mais que eu nunca me permitisse chorar, mas vê-la daquele jeito doía demais e eu precisava liberar aquela dor de alguma maneira. Queria dizer que a amava e amaria por todo o tempo em que eu vivesse. Talvez por toda a eternidade._

_Foi quando comecei a fazer algo trouxa que ela me ensinara: rezar. Eu não sabia, e talvez nunca soubesse se existia esse tal de Deus em que os trouxas acreditavam, mas o fiz mesmo assim. _

_- Pai Nosso que estais nos céus, santificado seja vosso nome... – Comecei, murmurando baixinho pra que ninguém ouvisse. - ...venha a nós o vosso reino, seja feita a vossa vontade, assim na terra como no céu. O pão nosso de cada dia nos daí hoje, perdoai-nos as nossas ofensas, assim como nós perdoamos, a quem nos tem ofendido, e não nos deixeis cair em tentação, mas livrai-nos do mal. Amém._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**And me wondering if I'd ever be back**

(E me imaginando se eu voltaria)  
**I said I didn't** **come here to leave you**  
(Eu disse que eu não vim aqui para deixar você)  
**I didn't come here to lose**  
(Eu não vim aqui para perder)  
**I didn't come here believing I would ever be away from you**  
(Eu não vim aqui acreditando que eu ficaria longe de você)  
**I didn't come here to find out**  
(Eu não vim aqui para descobrir que)  
**There's a weakness in my faith**  
(Há uma fraqueza em minha fé)  
**I was brought here by the power of love**  
(Eu fui trazido aqui pelo poder do amor)  
**Love by grace**  
(A graça do amor)  
_**[Love By Grace – Lara Fabian]**_

**Narrado por Hermione Granger**

- Draco.

- Hermione? – uma voz me chamou, e se aproximou ainda mais. – Hermione?

Abri meus olhos e consegui focar a imagem de Tonks na minha frente após alguns segundos. O quarto era extremamente branco e as luzes muito fortes, pisquei algumas vezes antes de me acostumar com a claridade, e fixei meu olhar em minha melhor amiga.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui, ainda mais como paciente?

- Mesmo à base de sedativos, você já acorda afiada, hein?

- Tonks.

- Tente se lembrar – e suspirou.

- Eu só me lembro de estar indo para Jacksonville de carro, e...

Lembrei-me de repente, de toda a cena, e fechei meus olhos, começando a respirar fundo para me acalmar.

- Tonks...

- Sim?

- O meu bebê.

- O que tem? – perguntou com uma voz que beirava a aflição.

- Por que eu não o sinto mais? – quis saber, me recusando a olhar para baixo, e sentindo as lágrimas fazerem meus olhos começar a arder.

- Não quer conversar sobre isso depois que você... – Ouvi seus passos em minha direção, para em seguida, segurar minha mão com força.

- Tonks, por favor, me diga. – Encarei-a com olhos torturados, e sua expressão ficava entre tristeza e agonia.

- Sinto muito, Hermione. – Seus olhos se tornaram sombrios, e se focaram em mim.

- Você está me dizendo que...

- Sim. Eu realmente sinto muito, mas não teve como... – Suspirou.

_Não pode ser_, pensei, _não era verdade. Ela estava brincando comigo, não estava? Não, ela nunca brincaria com uma coisa dessas._

As lágrimas começaram a transbordar, e soltei minha mão da dela, deixando-a cair ao lado do meu corpo. Eu não tinha mais nada agora. Pouco mais de três meses e quase três milhas me separavam de Jacksonville, de tudo o que eu queria ter naquele momento.

- Eu já volto. – E saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos, pois eu duvidava que ela soubesse o que me dizer naquele momento.

Droga! Eu tinha feito tudo errado, tudo errado.

Não deveria ter dado ouvidos a Narcisa, não, não deveria.

**I don't know what I've done**  
(Eu não sei o que eu fiz)

**Or if I like what I've begun**  
(Ou se eu gosto de o que eu comecei)

'**Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you**  
(Por que eu não sei quem eu sou, quem eu sou sem você)

**See I thought love was black and white**  
(Veja, eu pensei que o amor era preto e branco)

**That it was wrong or it was right**  
(Que era certo ou errado)

**But you ain't leaving without a fight**

(Mas você não está vivendo sem uma luta)

**And I think I am just as torn inside**  
(E eu penso, eu estou somente despedaçada por dentro)

_**[Where I Stood – Missy Higgins]**_

Eu estava ali naquele quarto de hospital, extremamente branco e iluminado, olhando para o nada, apenas relembrando os bons e maus momentos que eu passara em Jacksonville antes de vir para cá. Mas uma frase de Narcisa se repetia constantemente na minha cabeça _"Já era pra ter tido um que estaria com dois anos, mas não teve de ruim que é. E duvido muito que tenha esse." _Ela estava certa, afinal. Mais uma vez eu perdera um bebê de Draco, mais uma vez. Tentei não chorar ainda mais com aquele pensamento, e o meu celular tocou a seguida.

O número era desconhecido para mim, mas eu já deveria saber que coisa boa não era. Atendi.

- Eu te disse pra não arrastar meu filho para Los Angeles! – berrou uma voz furiosa. Foi só pensar na peste, e a peste apareceu.

- O que está dizendo Narcisa?

- Não se faça de sonsa! Você fez meu filho atravessar o país para te ver!

- Eu... eu nem vi o Draco.

Tonks entrou no quarto novamente com um copo de café, e se assustou quando ouviu os gritos da naja loira vindos do celular.

- É claro que viu!

- Olha Narcisa, não sei do que está falando, afinal eu nem estou em casa, e muito menos com o Draco. Eu... – Nem pude terminar a frase, pois Tonks arrancara o aparelho de minhas mãos.

- Escuta aqui ô naja loira, ela está dizendo a verdade! Ela... – e saiu do quarto, antes de falar novamente.

**Narrado por Ninfadora Tonks**

- Ela não sabe que Draco veio pra cá. Nem desconfia disso, está bem? Ele veio porque quis, eu não o chamei aqui, muito menos a Mione. O Weasley deu com a língua dos dentes, e o Malfoy veio correndo pra cá. Ele a ama, ouviu? Ele a ama, e você não pode fazer nada com relação a isso, então cale a boca coisa rabugenta.

- Olhe aqui, queridinha...

- Olhe aqui você, Narcisa. A Mione já está com traumas suficientes para o resto de uma vida. – Suspirei. – Você a obrigou a se separar do Draco, e agora ela perdeu o bebê dela, então cale a boca pelo amor de Merlin! Se _você _não tivesse posto na cabeça dela, aquela idéia absurda de se separar do Draco, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Hermione não teria dito o que disse a ele, eu não precisaria vir para Los Angeles, ele teria dado um jeito de vir pra cá com ela, nem que tivesse que se demitir Ministério, e estariam felizes.

- Ah, que final feliz lindo. Me faz querer vomitar.

- Ah, vá pro inferno! Por mais que não pareça, o Draco não está feliz, ok? Você deveria querer que ele fosse feliz.

- Com a sangue-ruim, jamais.

- Eu já lhe disse que a Hermione não é sangue-ruim! É sangue-puro, igual a você e ao meu primo. – E passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo, jogando milhares de fios, pra trás. – Faça o que bem entender, mas ela não tem culpa de nada, e seu filho não está feliz. Lembre-se disso, ele não está feliz. Adeus, Narcisa. – E desliguei, voltando ao quarto.

- Por que não me deixou falar com ela, Tonks? Eu sei como lidar com...

- Claro que sabe – e revirei os olhos. – Eu lhe fiz um favor, está bem? – _Eu fiz um favor ao Draco, isso sim._

- Por que esse interesse nela, agora?

- Não é nada, Mione. Nada.

- E que história foi aquela que o Draco veio pra cá? – Será que ela nunca se esquecia dos detalhes sórdidos?

- A naja loira está louca, está bem? Ele viajou e ela acha que ele está aqui. – Mais uma mentira, ê lelê.

- Sei.

- Você não precisa descansar?

- Sim. Mas não consigo. Acabei de acordar, afinal.

**And now**

(E agora)

**As long as I can**  
(Enquanto posso)

**I'm holding on with both hands**  
(Tenho agüentado firme com ambas as mãos)

**'Cuz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you**  
(Porque sempre acredito que não há nada que eu precise além de você)

_**[Never Gonna Be Alone – Nickelback]**_

_____________

**Narrado por Draco **

Tirei uma das mãos do bolso da calça enquanto entrava em um bar próximo ao hospital onde Hermione se encontrava. Assim que abri a porta, uma lufada de calor bateu em meu rosto, ouvi o barulho agitado de vozes e música, e senti o cheiro de bebida.

Me dirigi ao balcão, e observei um dos três caras que servia bebidas, se virar para mim.

- Um scotch duplo com gelo, por favor.

Droga! Nunca em sã consciência eu deveria ter vindo a LA, nunca. Eu precisava, mas não deveria. Ela não me queria ali. O que diria ao ministro? Não deveria ter vindo correndo. Mas eu fizera o que julgara certo naquele instante. Era a Hermione, oras. A minha Hermione. Lucius não faria isso por minha mãe, eu bem sabia, mas meu amor por ela era maior do que qualquer coisa, era tudo para mim. Se houvesse algum jeito de voltar no tempo, ah, se houvesse!

Peguei o copo de uísque logo a minha frente, e esvaziei-o num segundo.

As lembranças, como acontecia a toda hora, me atormentaram novamente, e encarei o copo, girando o gelo que havia no fundo.

Por que eu não insistira? Por que ela dissera que não me queria mais? Devia existir alguma explicação para aquilo. Sempre, ou na grande maioria das vezes havia uma explicação. Ninfadora contara-me que existia um segredo obscuro por trás daquilo, mas não me explicara. William sabia de um segredo. Weasley sabia que ela estava internada, outro segredo. Todos a minha volta escondiam segredos, todos sem a melhor exceção. Eu apenas não sabia ler as entrelinhas daquela história.

Deixei-me vagar em direção ao passado que agora para mim, era absurdamente distante. Ao passado que me fazia recordar do gosto do beijo dela, do seu cheiro, da forma como a boca dela deslizava sob a minha, do jeito em que seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente ao meu e como se unia com perfeição, do seu sorriso ao me ver todas às vezes. Mas juntamente me veio uma onda de tristeza, ao me recordar da forma com que ela chorava ao dizer que não me queria mais, de como tentara me magoar profundamente e conseguira em partes; a forma em que desviava o olhar todas às vezes, e como eu não insistira. Se era aquilo que ela queria, que a faria feliz, faria de tudo para me afastar, e seguir em frente. A visitaria pela última vez naquela noite, providenciaria um vôo de volta para Jacksonville se possível para hoje, e depois dispensaria o detetive que eu havia posto para vigiá-la. Esse era o certo a se fazer. Era tudo a se fazer agora. Tudo.

**There were sounds in my head**  
(Há sons em minha mente)

**Little voices whispering**  
(Pequenas vozes sussurrando)

**That I should go and this should end  
**(Que eu deveria ir e que isso deveria terminar)

**Oh and i found myself listening**  
(Oh e eu me peguei escutando)

**And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call**  
(E eu não estarei longe de onde você estiver se você chamar)

**You meant more to me then any one i've ever loved at all  
**(Você significa mais pra mim do que qualquer um que eu sempre amei)  
_**[Where I Stood – Missy Higgins]**_

**Fim do Capítulo 09.**

**N/A:** Demorei, mas postei mesmo com preguicinha. Love Is Dead do Tokio Hotel foi dica da Nikolly e Where I Stood da Missy Higgins, dica da Sô Moreira, que me ajudou um pouco a eliminar metade das músicas que me atrapalhavam a vida. Enfim, isso é tudo por ora. Xoxo.


	10. O Mesmo Erro

**- Capítulo 10 - O Mesmo Erro**

Não estou pedindo uma segunda chance,  
Eu estou gritando no topo da minha voz  
Me dê razão, mas não me dê escolha,  
Porque eu cometerei o mesmo erro outra vez

_**(Same Mistake – James Blunt) **_

Eu estava na sala com a cabeça apoiada nos meus joelhos, e os braços em volta das minhas pernas, quando alguém chamou o meu nome. E novamente, já que eu não dera atenção.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou a voz solidária, sentando-se ao meu lado, e puxando suavemente os meus braços.

Olhei para o dono daquela voz.

Vítor Krum.

Uma lágrima teimosa, insistiu em cair dos meus olhos. Não era grande mistério descobrir o porquê. Eu estava apenas pensando em Draco e no bebê que eu havia perdido nos últimos quase quatro meses.

Ele sorriu, limpando a marca molhada em meu rosto.

- A fim de fugir do mundo de novo? – questionou em um tom que quase beirava a diversão.

- Hey, me respeite! – um meio sorriso se formou em meus lábios.

- Eu te respeito, oras. Tanto que estou me casando com a sua melhor amiga.

- Uau! Grande respeito. Vai se casar com ela, mas fugiu _comigo_ por uma _semana_.

Vítor riu.

- Já contou a _verdade_ a Tonks?

- Quer me ver morto?

- Não.

- Mas acho que você nem vai ter tempo pra isso, ela vai te levar junto comigo. E Draco a mata, e Gina mata o Draco, e...

- Já sei, já sei, é um círculo vicioso.

- Sim. – E me puxou pra ele, pela minha cintura.

- Vítor, ela chega daqui a pouco.

- Ainda são cinco da manhã. Temos duas horas e meia.

- O que afinal você veio fazer aqui?

- Você vive com insônia agora, e eu não tava conseguindo dormir mesmo, então pensei em vim ver se você estava acordada pra talvez, conversarmos.

- Conversar? – eu ri. – Sei... Você é maluco.

- Sempre fui, você sabe. – Piscou para mim, com um sorriso atrevido.

- É, infelizmente eu sei.

- Ei! – protestou, me beijando em seguida.

- Você é maluco, completamente pirado, louco e doido. – Disse entre beijos.

- Sabe que todos esses adjetivos querem dizer a mesma coisa, não é?

- É claro que sei.

Ele me puxou mais para si, fazendo com que eu me sentasse no colo dele.

**I've never looked for trouble**  
(Eu nunca procurei confusão)  
**But I've never ran**  
(Mas eu nunca fugi)  
**I'm only made out**  
(Eu sou feito apenas)  
**Of flesh, blood and bone**  
(De carne, sangue e ossos)  
**But if you're gonna start a rumble**  
(Mas se você vai fazer barulho)  
**Don't you try it on alone**  
(Não tente fazer isso sozinho)

_**[Trouble – Elvis Presley]**_

De repente, estávamos no meu quarto, no andar de cima, e minha camisola só subia ainda mais. A camisa dele foi parar em algum lugar no chão, que eu não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber. O tempo era pouco e a falta de sexo, muito grande. Para ambos os lados.

Tonks estava sempre cansada, e bem, eu não tinha mais Draco. Então, ocasionalmente, nós acabávamos ficando um com o outro. Tão errado, e tão certo. O mesmo erro novamente.

Abri meus olhos apenas quando minhas costas encostaram-se ao colchão, e minha camisola foi atirada em um ponto distante. A calça dele foi parar longe antes de continuarmos a nos beijar.

Eu nunca entenderia a minha relação com Vítor, mais do que eu entendia com Draco. Era química pura junto com todo aquele sex-appeal. Com o loiro era... _Amor_. Era fazer amor, não sexo. Com o moreno era tudo tão completamente diferente. Tudo tão selvagem e equivocado. Era procurar... _Confusão_.

**Comparisons are easily done **

(Comparações são facilmente feitas,)

**Once you've had a taste of perfection  
**(Uma vez que você prova a perfeição)

**You said move on**

(Você disse 'siga em frente')

**Oh I wish that I**

(Oh, eu queria que eu)

**Was looking into your eyes**  
(Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos)

**Cause when I'm with him**

(Porque quando eu estou com ele)

**I am thinking of you**  
(Eu estou pensando em você)

_**[Thinking Of You – Katy Perry]**_

Mas procurando confusão ou não, caso Ninfadora ao menos sonhasse com isso, continuamos. Havia tanta fome e desejo ali, que não dava pra parar nem para respirar.

- Vítor... Eu preciso respirar. – Falei com o último fio de voz que me restava.

- Não, não precisa. – E passou a beijar o meu pescoço, dando-me um limite de cinco segundos para me recuperar, enquanto juntamente, se movia com destreza _dentro _de mim.

Não preciso nem dizer que não deu certo, não é?

Assim que chegamos ao ponto mais alto, e ele se deitou ao meu lado, ouvi uma voz de mulher me chamando da sala.

Tonks.

- Vítor, se vista agora!

- O quê? – e me encarou chocado.

- Tonks chegou mais cedo.

- Epa.

Eu abafei o riso e me levantei da cama, procurando a minha calcinha e a camisola semitransparente, quando ele se levantou também.

- Rápido! – murmurei em um tom suficientemente alto para apenas ele escutar.

- Estou indo, calma!

Os segundos de desespero que se sucederam, enquanto ouvíamos passos na escada, foram suficientes para nos vestirmos.

Ele veio até mim, semi-vestido, e me beijou calorosamente.

- Não Vítor, vá logo.

- Eu tive outra idéia. – E deu meia volta.

- No meu closet não! – Respondi o mais baixo que pude. – Aparate agora! Ela está quase na porta!

Ele continuou imóvel.

Revirei os olhos.

- Entre no closet. Agora! E termine de se vestir. Mas pelo amor de Merlin, não faça barulho. – E o empurrei para uma pequena porta no lado contrário ao que estávamos. O moreno selou os lábios aos meus antes de entrar. – Vítor! – Com um último clique, a porta se fechou. Naquele momento, a outra porta se abriu.

- Achei que não estivesse acordada... – Tonks começou a dizer, antes de olhar pra mim.

Tentei normalizar a respiração, mas simplesmente encostada naquela porta do closet, e com as mãos quase que grudadas ao portal, não tinha jeito.

- Tudo bem, Mione?

- Está tudo perfeito. – E quando eu digo perfeito, é literalmente. Endireitei-me e olhei pra ela.

- Certo, só queria ver se você estava bem.

- Eu estou ótima, já pode ir.

- Quer ficar sozinha?

- Sim.

- Só mais uma coisa...

O que ela ainda quer, meu Deus?

- Deixa pra lá. Já vou indo, preciso achar um daqueles mercados trouxas aberto...

- Ainda são cinco e meia da manhã!

- Eu sei, mas eu preciso...

- Ok. Volta em quanto tempo?

- Daqui a quarenta minutos, eu acho. Tenho que voltar lá no Ministério ainda.

- Certo. Então vá. – E comecei a empurrá-la pra fora do quarto, e pelo corredor.

- Por que a pressa?

- Nada, Tonks. Está vendo coisa onde não existe. – Mione, Mione não seja cínica. – Só estou cansada e quero dormir um pouco. – _Quase_ verdade. Logicamente eu _estou_ cansada, mas não com sono.

- Já vou então. Quer algo?

E olhei pra baixo.

Vítor estava na sala.

- Volte já lá pra cima! – Disse movendo meus lábios, sem emitir som algum. – Um café expresso, por favor, Ninfa.

- Ok. Até mais tarde, Mione.

- Até. – Assim que ela saiu pela porta de entrada, retornei ao meu quarto, quase correndo, e tranquei a porta.

O moreno me agarrou antes de meu coração voltar a bater normalmente.

- Vítor, seu cretino, - e comecei a bater nele – como você aparece _assim_ lá embaixo?

**Every rule I had you breaking**  
(Todas as regras que eu tinha você está quebrando)

**It's the risk that I'm taking**  
(É o risco que eu estou correndo)

**Hit me like a ray of sun**  
(Atingiu-me como um raio de sol)

**Burning through my darkest night**  
(Queimando na minha noite escura)

**I swore I'd never fall again**  
(Eu jurei que não cairia de novo)

**But this don't even feel like falling**  
(Mas nem sequer sinto que estou caindo)

_**[Halo – Beyoncé]**_

- Está tentando me fazer cócegas?

- Cretino, idiota, búlgaro filho-da-mãe, o que ainda está fazendo na minha frente? – continuei tentando bater nele, enquanto ele só me apertava ainda mais contra a porta, e segurava meus pulsos.

Meus braços foram levantados a altura da cabeça, enquanto ele me beijava. Mas me soltou em seguida, e minhas mãos foram parar na nuca dele.

- Não devia estar com raiva? – e riu.

- Cale a boca.

- Era assim que você tratava o Malfoy?

- Não.

Vítor me encarou chocado.

- Era pior.

- Uau!

- Anda, me solte! Tonks vai voltar daqui a pouco e eu preciso me lavar. E você também. Está com cheiro de...

- Eu já entendi o recado, mas não estou te segurando – e levantou as mãos pro alto.

- Não desta forma. E não se anime, ok?

- Eu não...

- Imagina. – Revirei os olhos. – Eu posso sentir Vítor.

Quase deu pra ver o sangue corando as bochechas dele.

- Não é culpa minha. – Se defendeu.

- Vou tomar banho. – E me desviei dele, exatamente no instante que ele ia me beijar. Acabou beijando a porta.

Não me preocupei quanto a questão de ele me ver nua outra vez, antes de eu vestir o roupão. O encarei. Ele estava paralisado no mesmo lugar, me observando.

**Amor é latifúndio**

**Sexo é invasão**

**Amor é divino**

**Sexo é animal**

**Amor sem sexo**

**É amizade**

**Sexo sem amor**

**É vontade**

_**[Amor e Sexo – Rita Lee]**_

________

Quando voltei ao quarto, Vítor já entrava no cômodo novamente.

Vesti-me com uma lingerie branca, e um vestido da mesma cor, para calçar sandálias igualmente brancas, e arrumar meus cabelos em um coque frouxo.

Abri a porta devagar para conferir se Tonks já havia chegado.

Seguimos pelo corredor.

O mesmo.

Vítor me agarrou e selou os lábios aos meus com ardor, e quase fiquei sem reação. Descemos as escadas logo após terminarmos àquele ato. Assim que chegamos ao nosso destino final, ele soltou minha mão, para me agarrar e começou a me beijar com veemência.

Cedi àquele pequeno prazer. Seria a última vez, a última vez em que eu beijaria aqueles lábios macios e cheios. A última. A última vez que cederia ao mesmo erro. Eu voltaria para Jacksonville dali a menos de dois dias, e só Deus sabia como as coisas ficariam por lá depois de a minha volta.

- Hermione. – Uma voz me chamou com um pigarro.

- Droga! – Resmunguei pequenos palavrões depois disso. Ninguém deveria testemunhar essa cena. Separei-me de Vítor no mesmo instante, e olhei para a dona da voz.

Gina.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Vítor, por favor, vá embora.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou, aparatando em seguida.

- Eu vou embora em menos de dois dias, Gina, não precisava se dar ao trabalho de cruzar o país e vir até aqui.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Hermione? Por que está traindo Tonks?

- Eu não estou traindo-a.

- Ah não? E isso é o quê? – perguntou com uma voz que transmitia o mais puro estado de sarcasmo e raiva. – Ela não merecia isso Hermione, não merecia!

- Escute Gina...

- Precisamos conversar. – E fechou os olhos, enquanto tentava fazer a raiva se dissipar.

- Podemos conversar no meu...

- De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou entrar em um quarto com...

- Já entendi, já entendi. Tem aquele quarto ali como opção, além do de Tonks, e os outros lá de cima. – Apontei discretamente para a porta à esquerda dela, e segui nessa direção.

________

**Narrado por Ninfadora Tonks**

Eu havia acabado de entrar em casa. Deixara a sacola com comida suficiente até amanhã à noite na bancada da cozinha, como sempre, e assim que passei pela porta do quarto de um dos quartos desocupados, ouvi Hermione e Gina conversarem.

- O que você sente quando Draco te toca?

- Que pergunta é essa, Gina?

- Só me responda.

- Prazer. Luxúria pura. – Respondeu num tom quase sonhador.

Até aí, nada que me interessasse. Eu ia abrir a porta para falar com a ruiva, quando ela perguntou algo que eu não esperava.

- E quando Vítor lhe toca?

- Desejo, mas não é a mesma coisa. É só desejo. É algo sem... Amor.

- Pra você. Mione, você sabe perfeitamente que o Vítor gosta de...

- Mas eu não gosto dele. Pelo menos não do jeito que ele quer. Vítor é apenas meu amigo.

- Um amigo pra transar nas horas vagas.

Ela deixou essa passar.

Como é que é?

**Keep you in the dark**

(Fique no escuro)

**You know they all pretend**  
(Você sabe que todos eles fingem)

**Keep you in the dark**  
(Fique no escuro)

**And so it all began**  
(E assim tudo começou)

**The wheel is spinning me**  
(A roda está me girando)

**It's never-ending, never-ending**  
(É interminável, interminável)

**Same old story**  
(A mesma velha história)

**You're the pretender**  
(Você é o fingidor)

_**[The Pretender – Foo Fighters]**__**  
**_

- Já com o Malfoy, bem, já com o Malfoy é diferente. Você sabe que existe todo aquele fogo envolvido, mas há amor em ambas as partes. É sexo com amor. É algo que acontece naturalmente, entende? Quase como você e o Richard, mas há muito mais prazer envolvido. Quando ele me toca, parece que eu vou entrar em combustão espontânea. Eu não consigo ter nenhum pensamento coerente, ou puro. E quando eu fico longe dele, bem você já viu o resultado duas vezes.

- É, é estou vendo. – E suspirou. – Traindo a Tonks.

- Ela está noiva dele, sim, entretanto não fui eu que fui correr atrás do Vítor, foi ele quem veio atrás de mim. Eu estava na sala, chorando pelos mesmos motivos de sempre, ele chegou, e simplesmente aconteceu. Não é como se nós tivéssemos pensado em fazer isso. Aconteceu. Tiveram momentos em que eu me sentia culpada, que eu sabia que era errado, mas eu estava quase delirando, imaginando o Draco ali, e quando eu percebi realmente, já tinha acontecido, não havia maneira alguma de voltar atrás. Tonks ao menos imagina isso, e por mim ela nunca saberá. E nem pelo Vítor. Eu peço, ou melhor, lhe imploro que não lhe conte nada. Ela jamais deve pelo menos sonhar com isso. Foi a última vez.

- Quem faz uma vez, faz de novo.

- É, eu sei disso Gina. – Ela parou por um instante. E mais uma vez pensei em abrir a porta, mas Hermione continuou. – Sabe aquela semana que eu desapareci, e Vítor também, sem dar notícia pra ninguém?

- Sim.

- Nós estávamos juntos. Do outro lado do planeta, nas Ilhas Maldivas, no Oceano Índico. Hospedamos-nos em uma das ilhas, no Grand Water Villa no One&Only Kanuhura Resort.

Ilhas Maldivas?

- As diárias lá custam uma fortuna!

- Sei disso também. As diárias do tempo que ficamos lá não foi exatamente o que eu poderia chamar de baratas, mas foi Vítor quem escolheu.

- Você não devia ter feito isso.

- Gina, entenda, nem Draco nem ninguém nunca fez isso por mim.

- Hey, mas é a Tonks, a nossa amiga de anos e anos.

Não ouvi a resposta.

- Ela nunca vai lhe perdoar.

Verdade absoluta. Como a minha melhor amiga tinha feito isso comigo? Minha melhor amiga...

Não ouvi mais nada depois daquilo. Dei alguns passos pra trás e entrei em estado de choque. _Choque_. Era essa a palavra correta.

Escutei duas portas se abrirem, uma depois da outra, mas não prestei atenção nisso. Meus pensamentos vagavam em outra direção. Meu _noivo _e minha _melhor amiga_ haviam me traído. Algo imperdoável.

**Narrado por Hermione Granger**

Depois de toda a confissão que eu fizera a Gina, nós saímos do quarto, e vimos Tonks em... Estado de choque? Olhei mais adiante e vi Vítor, confuso. Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu _quase_ maliciosamente. Não dei a menor importância a isso, estava prestando atenção na expressão de Tonks.

Parece que foi só falar nos dois e os dois apareceram, quase como se fossem invocados. Eu hein.

Ela olhou do Vítor pra mim, com repugnância. Estava quase chorando.

- Tonks, o que...

- Nunca mais fale comigo, Hermione Jane Duff Granger! – Gritou, já com as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. – Nem você, nem o senhor Vítor Krum! Eu nunca deveria ter vindo pra cá com você, nunca! – e começou a correr escada acima.

- Espere, Ninfa! – e corri atrás dela, antes que ela fechasse a porta e se trancasse de vez lá.

- Eu disse para nunca mais direcionar a palavra a mim. – Respondeu fria.

- Não estou a fim de falar com as paredes. – Rebati no mesmo tom. – Droga, Tonks, me escute!

- Eu não quero ouvir as suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Você me traiu da pior forma possível, - e me encarou furiosa, completando: - Granger.

Inferno! Ela estava _mesmo _disposta a não me perdoar. E tudo bem, essa eu mereci mesmo.

- Olhe Ninfa...

- Não venha me dizer que se arrependeu e isso tudo foi por uma crise de abstinência idiota, pois o tal do não sei o quê O'Roarke vive dando em cima de você e você não cai na real.

- Deixe o Adam fora disso. – Ouvi o ranger distante de meus dentes, mas eu estava cansada de toda aquela confusão. – Droga, Ninfa. Me perdoe. Foi um erro, tudo bem, eu admito, mas – e suspirei – você tinha brigado com ele. Eu simplesmente queria sair do mapa, e ele me fez uma oferta irrecusável.

Eu teria de ceder ainda mais naquilo, lembrei-me fechando os olhos.

**I'm the voice inside your head **

(Eu sou a voz dentro da sua cabeça)

**You refuse to hear**  
(Que você se recusa a ouvir)

**I'm the face that you have to face**  
(Eu sou o rosto que você tem que encarar)

**I'm the enemy**  
(Eu sou o inimigo)

**I'm the hand that will take you down**  
(Eu sou a mão que vai te derrubar)

**Bring you to your knees**  
(Te deixar de joelhos)

**So who are you?**  
(Então, quem é você?)  
_**[The Pretender – Foo Fighters]**_

- Você sabe que eu não sou feliz longe do Malfoy.

- Eu não sei mais no que crer.

- Sente-se.

- Eu não quero me sentar.

- Tonks, por favor. – E abri meus olhos.

Ela bufou, mas se sentou na beira da cama.

- Eu achava que fora feliz naquela bendita ilha. Durante oito dias. Mas eu não fui. Pergunte a Vítor, se a todo momento eu não estava pensando em Draco.

- Mesmo assim você dormiu com ele.

- Dormir na mesma cama, não quer dizer que nós fizemos algo a mais.

- Olhe na minha cara e diga que não teve nada com ele.

- Droga! Eu tive sim, mas...

- Ótimo, isso era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Vou dar um jeito de antecipar meu vôo para hoje, se possível.

- Tonks...

- Você estava com ele mais cedo, não estava?

- Tonks, por favor...

- Você me dá nojo. Saia do meu quarto. Agora!

- Tudo bem – suspirei, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que entrara, deixando sozinha.

**What do I do when lightening strikes me?  
**(O que devo fazer quando o raio me atingir?)  
**What do I got to do to be heard?  
**(O que eu faço para ser ouvido?)

**What do I say when it's all over?**  
(O que eu falo quando está tudo acabado?)  
**And sorry seems to be the hardest word**  
(E desculpa parece ser a palavra mais difícil)

_**[Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word – Elton John]**_

**Fim do Capítulo 10.**

**N/A: **Depois de muito enrolar, taí o capítulo 10. No próximo, o Draco volta *-* Xoxo.

**SoMoreira: **Eu não achei que ficou lá essas coisas, mas tudo bem –q Tá ficando convencida agora por que, hein? Só por que escolheu algumas das músicas? AHUAHUAHUA seu MSN te odeia G_G não vai ser tão deprimente assim, pelo menos pra mim não é xD tbm te amo *-*


	11. Fogo e Gelo

**- Capítulo 11 – Fogo e Gelo**

_**Você é meu vício  
Sinto-me reaparecer sob o teu encanto  
Quero até te vender à alma  
Aos teus pés eu jogo as minhas armas  
Você é meu vício**_

_**(Tu Es Ma Came – Carla Bruni)**_

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

Ouvi batidas na porta, assim que o vinho tocou o fundo da taça. Apesar de não estar esperando ninguém, não me dei ao trabalho de olhar quem era antes de abrir a porta.

- Você?

- Posso entrar?

- O que quer? – e cedi passagem a ele.

- Preciso falar com você. Sobre a Hermione.

A fechadura da porta escapou dos meus dedos, e a porta se fechou sozinha, com um baque. Fiquei petrificado por alguns instantes, e ele esperou pacientemente. Virei-me ainda em estado de choque.

Nos últimos quatro meses eu havia tentado o máximo que podia, tirá-la da minha cabeça, mas não adiantou muita coisa. Entretanto, mesmo quando ela voltasse, e _se _ela voltasse, não seria a mesma coisa. Ela não me queria mais.

- A Hermione ainda te quer, caso seja isso que esteja pensando.

- Ela _não_ me quer. Não me procurou durante os últimos cinco meses...

- A Mione esperava que você a procurasse.

Eu ri irônico.

- A Granger que brigou comigo, e eu que tenho que procurá-la?

- Olha, Malfoy, eu sei exatamente o que ela passou durante todos esses meses na Califórnia.

- E você sabe o que eu passei por causa dela? – perguntei num tom de voz amargo.

Krum continuou sério.

- Ela ainda lhe ama, está bem?

- E quem disse que eu ainda a amo?

- Está escrito na sua testa. Pelo amor de Deus, Malfoy, eu sei que você sentiu falta dela...

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Eu não senti só a falta dela.

- Não precisa me dizer os detalhes sórdidos. Sente-se primeiro.

- Não me mande fazer nada dentro da minha própria casa. – Respondi, sem me importar em ser educado.

- Tudo bem. – E revirou os olhos, se sentando confortavelmente em uma das poltronas da sala.

- Diga logo o que tem a dizer, e desapareça da minha frente.

- Escute, o primeiro mês foi o pior pra ela. Ela sentia falta de você, do seu toque, e...

- E?

- E você sabe, ela estava grávida. Você a viu quatro meses atrás em LA.

- Pra que é que você veio me dizer o que eu já sei?

- Eu nem comecei a dizer alguma coisa ainda. Mas tem certeza que vai ficar de pé?

**I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery**  
(Eu não me deixarei causar tanto sofrimento ao meu coração)

**I will not break**  
(Eu não vou me permitir)

**The way you did, you fell so hard  
**(Eu não vou cair aos pedaços, que nem você caiu)

**I've learned the hard way**

**To never let it get that far**  
(Eu aprendi da maneira difícil, a nunca me deixar chegar até esse ponto)

**Because of you**  
(Por sua causa)

_**[Because Of You – Kelly Clarkson]**_

___________

Ficamos um minuto inteiro em silêncio, depois que ele terminou de contar a história. Eu estava com raiva dele, é óbvio. Krum havia dormido com Mione, e pior, ele havia tido ela só pra ele, diversas vezes. Mas, apesar de tudo, eu já desconfiava disso, afinal eles tinham ficado oito longos dias em um resort luxuoso, sozinhos. Como não se aproveitar disso?

- Por que veio me contar? – perguntei frio.

- Porque ela não vai lhe relatar isso. Eu cansei de ouvi-la me chamar de Draco. Tentei fazê-la feliz, e ficar feliz por algum tempo, mas ela te ama demais, pra isso. A Mione só fica com o juízo certo, quando está com você. Não comigo. Eu pude suportar ela dizendo o seu nome, enquanto dormia, ou durante todas as vezes que...

- Eu já entendi. Quando a Granger volta?

- Amanhã pela manhã. Voltará novamente para a casa de Sirius, provavelmente depois do almoço, porque Mônica vai buscar a ela e Gina no aeroporto, e deve passar pelo menos algumas horas na companhia dos pais, na comemoração do dia de ação de graças, antes de se trancafiar no quarto.

- Tudo bem. O que quer que eu faça? – questionei impacientemente. Ele ficou sem expressão.

- Eu sei que sempre teve medo de mim, mas pelo amor de Merlin, Malfoy, eu não quero que faça nada. Ou melhor, faça o que quiser. Se quiser tê-la de novo, bem, senão quiser bom também. Vou me casar com a melhor amiga dela, não tenho mais nada haver com essa história. Pra mim, chega. Eu magoei a Tonks, e as separei apenas por desejo. Não quero mais fazer parte dessa história complicada de vocês.

- Eu ia pedi-la em casamento, quando...

- E por que não pediu? Está parecendo uma garotinha com cinco anos que tem medo de bicho papão. Poupe-me. Não a faça sofrer mais do que ela já está sofrendo. Irei me despedir dela amanhã, e se você realmente for se casar com a Mione, eu e Tonks viremos presenciar isso, caso contrário, ficaremos fora por dois anos. Vamos para a Bulgária.

____________

**Narrado por Hermione Granger**

Eu havia acabado de chegar em casa. Acabara de destrancar a porta, e deixara a chave na pequena mesinha ao lado da mesma. Sirius voltaria apenas em março do próximo ano, daqui a três meses e meio.

Olhei em volta da sala enquanto deixava a mala perto do sofá. Estava do mesmo jeito que eu deixara, sem tirar nem pôr. Mônica devia ter feito aquilo por mim, no mínimo. Sorri com aquele pensamento.

Subi as escadas em seguida, querendo tomar banho e descansar. Dia de ação de graças e comemoração em família depois de um vôo de horas e horas, realmente cansava.

Deixei a bagagem no meu quarto, antes de seguir para os outros cômodos, observando e relembrando tudo naquela casa. Mas assim que cheguei ao meu "escritório" particular, não imaginei que ele estivesse ali.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming **

(E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não vem)

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**  
(Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras)

**When everything feels like the movies**  
(Quando tudo parece como nos filmes)

**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**  
(Sim, você sangra apenas para saber que está vivo)

_**[Iris – Goo Goo Dolls] **_

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ouvi uma voz conhecida perguntar, logo depois de abrir a porta. Nem eu sabia ao certo o que fazia ali, só sabia que precisava estar ali, naquele instante e vê-la depois de todo aquele tempo.

Desviei meu olhar da janela, e me virei pra ela sem descruzar os braços.

Hermione me encarava com um meio sorriso em seus lábios. Quase como se estivesse sonhando. Deu cerca de quatro passos, se aproximando, e eu fiz o mesmo enquanto balançava a cabeça, como se estivesse negando algo.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo... Eu te amo, Hermione Granger.

Os lábios dela se separaram por um instante, e era como se ela estivesse... Apreciando o momento, ou algo assim. Descruzei os braços e ela tocou meu rosto, arriscando-se a olhar pra minha boca. Eu sabia perfeitamente, que se pudesse evitar, não teria olhado.

Alguns dos centímetros que faltavam foram avançados por mim e a morena fechou os olhos. Fechei os meus olhos também, e a provoquei não a beijando imediatamente. Os dedos dela não estavam mais tocando a minha bochecha, mas sim sobre o meu peito, por sobre a camisa. Quase por impulso, pousei minha mão esquerda no pescoço dela, e seus lábios se uniram aos meus, em um beijo delicado e suave. Aos poucos, a sede de sentir o gosto do seu beijo foi passando, mas ainda sim, tudo ia ficando cada vez mais rápido.

Eu não queria me separar dela, não agora que a tinha em meus braços, como tivera até junho. Não agora. Entretanto, fora ela que separara seus lábios dos meus, enquanto repousava a cabeça no meu ombro por um instante, me abraçando.

De repente, a conversa do dia anterior com Vítor Krum voltou a minha cabeça.

- Você dormiu com o Krum? – perguntei antes de conseguir me conter.

**Conversations go over my head**  
(Conversas passam pela minha cabeça)

**Understand me I need you now**  
(Me entenda, eu preciso de você agora)

**Surround me with your love**  
(Me cerque com seu amor)

**I need your love**  
(Eu preciso do seu amor)

**I'm so lonely**  
(Eu estou tão sozinho)

**And it feels like disease**  
(E os sentimentos são como doença)

**Come and stay, stay beside me**  
(Venha e fique, fique ao meu lado)

**Stay always, forever, don't go**  
(Fique sempre, para sempre, não vá)

_**[Surround Me With Your Love – 3-11 Porter]**_

**Narrado por Hermione**

Eu ri daquela pergunta. Uma vez Draco, sempre Draco.

- Sim. – Tentei beijá-lo novamente, mas ele não deixou.

- Por quanto tempo?

Revirei os olhos.

- Durante nove dias.

- Durante nove dias. – Repetiu. Dei um passo pra trás, para ver a expressão dele.

Nada. Simplesmente indecifrável.

- Você me ama? – questionou, me puxando de volta pra ele pela cintura e colando nossos corpos.

- Draco, eu ter dormido na mesma cama que o Vítor, não quer dizer que eu fiz outras coisas com ele.

- Quantas vezes? – continuou, com uma voz fria como gelo.

Bufei.

- Quantas?

- Três.

Quase pude ver um sorriso dançar em seus lábios.

- Ainda não respondeu a pergunta que interessa. Você me ama?

- Muito. Mais até do que eu deveria, ou queria... Não há palavras pra descrever isso.

Ele sorriu e tentou me beijar, mas desta vez _eu_ o impedira.

- E você?

- Eu o quê? – me encarou confuso.

- Você entendeu.

- _Sua voz foi a trilha sonora do meu verão, você sabe que você é diferente dos outros? Você sempre será meu trovão, e eu digo: seus olhos são os mais brilhantes de todas as cores. Eu não quero amar mais ninguém, você sempre será meu trovão*._– Ele sorriu. – Eu não sou como você.

- E como eu sou? – provoquei, milagrosamente fazendo a minha voz continuar firme e não parecer um murmúrio.

Eu estava ofegante com a proximidade dele, e aqueles doces lábios grudados ao meu pescoço me faziam perder o controle. Não era eu quem estava provocando, era _ele._ Era ele quem estava me fazendo revirar os olhos de prazer, apenas com um simples toque. E eu era fraca demais para resistir e impedi-lo de seguir em frente.

- Você sabe. – Rebateu com a voz quase rouca. – "Assim" – e me beijou em seguida. Não respondi, nem o parei, eu era exatamente como ele dissera.

- Assim como? – Sorri já sabendo a resposta.

- Assim tão...

- Tão?

- Hmmm... Quente. – Selou os lábios aos meus por uma mera fração de segundo. Sabia perfeitamente o porquê da distância abrupta que agora havia entre nós, depois do passo para trás que ele dera.

- Por que ficou com ele se me amava?

- A resposta não é óbvia?

- Quero ouvi-la vindo de você.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você deve ter ido àqueles clubes de strip.

Ele resmungou algo incompreensível e revirou os olhos. Resolvi dizer a verdade.

- Eu estava tentando esquecer...

- Esquecer?

- Deixe isto pra lá.

- Você queria me esquecer?! Ou houve alguma outra vez depois que o nosso bebê morreu?

_Nosso. _Uma palavra profunda àquela altura do campeonato. Abruptamente me lembrei da frase inteira e quase entrei em estado de choque. Como ele sabia?

- Como... Como... Como você sabe?

- Eu sei mais do que imagina, Mione. Vítor me contou. – E com a ponta dos dedos, tocou meu queixo, enquanto sorria. – Senti saudades suas.

- Eu também. – Fechei meus olhos me deleitando com o toque dos dedos gélidos dele. Podia sentir os olhos dele fixos no meu rosto, provavelmente sorrindo com aquela visão.

**Vai se entregar pra mim.  
Como a primeira vez,  
Vai delirar de amor, sentir o meu calor  
Vai me pertencer.  
Sou pássaro de fogo, que canta ao teu ouvido.  
Vou ganhar esse jogo, te amando feito um louco.**

**Quero teu amor bandido.**

_**[Pássaro de Fogo – Paula Fernandes] **_

Droga! Quem raios estava tocando a campainha àquela hora?

- Draco, eu preciso...

- Não, não precisa – e me segurou pelo braço, tomando meus lábios com os seus em seguida. – Simplesmente deixe pra lá.

- Tudo bem. – Continuei beijando-o e o puxando mais para perto de mim pela gola da camisa, trocando de lugar com ele, e empurrando-o para a porta ainda aberta. Puxei a camisa dele para fora das calças, jogando o cachecol azul que eu usava longe. Tirei os sapatos no meio do caminho e ele fez o mesmo, para em seguida arrancar a minha blusa e a deixar jogada pelo corredor.

- Por que raios você tem que usar tantas roupas, hein? – Atirei o suéter de caxemira dele o mais longe possível e comecei a desabotoar-lhe a camisa.

- Eu que o diga. Você também usa roupas demais. – Respondeu livrando-se do meu sutiã para, em seguida, desabotoar os jeans que eu usava.

_____________________________

- Que história é essa que eu ouvi hoje a manhã inteira, que você foi até Los Angeles me ver?

Ele continuou a descer e subir os dedos lentamente pelas minhas costas, enquanto parecia escolher as palavras por um momento.

Enquanto isso, pensei em como eu poderia classificar a nossa relação. Éramos como fogo e gelo. O quente e o frio. O sexo e o amor. A luxúria e a soberba. Tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. Tão completos. Tão passageiros.

- Você fez a besteira de locar um carro para vir pra cá, o que eu realmente não entendi já que nós dispomos de tantos meios mágicos, ao invés de vir em um avião ou fazer uma chave de portal, e enfim... Todos aqui já sabiam o que acontecera com você, exceto eu. Todos pareciam saber que atitude eu tomaria em relação a isso, e estavam certos no final. Seu querido amigo Ronald estragou todo o esquema, dando com a língua nos dentes. A primeira e única coisa que pensei em fazer foi ir até Los Angeles, para vê-la. Precisava me certificar de que você estava viva. Ao menos dei tempo para Tonks e William me impedirem, pois de nada adiantaria. Mesmo sabendo que você não gostaria disso, Tonks ajudou-me quando eu cheguei ao hospital em que você estava e deixou-me ver você por todo o tempo de visita. Seus pais chegaram cerca de uma hora e meia depois de mim, mas eu continuei lá no tempo restante de visita permitido. Assim que minha prima voltou, descansada o bastante para ficar com você, eu fui embora...

- E então eu acordei.

- Sim.

- Você ainda tinha tempo para me ver.

- Eu só queria saber se você estava viva, e sabia que você não gostaria de me ver depois de tudo aquilo, e ter que dar explicações que não queria.

- Desculpe-me Draco, eu...

- Está tudo bem agora, meu amor. – E beijou o alto da minha cabeça. – Não precisa me contar se não quiser. De qualquer forma, antes de voltar pra cá, eu me dei ao pequeno luxo de visitá-la novamente, assim que você adormeceu.

- Você o quê? – apoiei meus braços no peito dele, e o encarei, sem expressão.

- Não acha que eu iria embora sem me despedir, não é? – riu, beliscando a minha bunda.

- Vai se saber... – Sorri, me inclinando para beijá-lo. – Mas eu quero lhe contar o que aconteceu.

- Então conte. – Respondeu, rolando e ficando por cima de mim novamente.

No exato segundo que eu ia começar a falar, a campainha tocou novamente.

- Draco, poderia fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim e deixar eu me vestir para atender a porta?

- Não. – Ele sorriu presunçoso.

- Por favor – pedi, arranhando de leve o braço dele.

- Tudo bem. – Cedeu derrotado, e rolou de novo para o lugar de origem.

- Obrigada. – Selei meus lábios aos dele por uma questão de segundos, com ar de diversão e me levantei para vestir apenas uma camisola e um robe.

Desci as escadas vagarosamente enquanto ainda arrumava o que eu poderia chamar de roupa, e assim que abri a porta avistei a pessoa que eu nunca esperaria ver na porta de minha casa.

- O que _você_ faz aqui?

**Then looking upwards I strain my eyes **

(A tensão nos meus olhos me confundem)

**And try to tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites**  
(Mas eu tento dizer a diferença entre estrelas cadentes e satélites)

**The world doesn't matter**

(O mundo não parece se importar)

**When you feel embarrassed then I'll be your pride**

(Quando você se sentir embaraçado então eu serei seu orgulho)

**When you need directions then i'll be the guide  
**(Quando você se sentir perdido eu serei seu guia)

**For all time  
**(Por todo o tempo)

_**[Passenger Seat – Death Cab For Cutie]**_

**Fim do Capítulo 11.**

_*Thunder do Boys Like Girls_

**N/A: **Hi people! Capítulo dedicado a Nikolly por hoje ser o aniversário dela \O/ Consegui uma dor de cabeça pra postar no prazo, mas aí está. Capítulo 12 em breve. Enjoy it. E mandem reviews *-*

**Mione03: **Obrigada amor *-* Não, ela realmente não nasceu pra isso –q Esperemos os próximos capítulos pra ver o que acontece com Hermione&Tonks, porque nem eu sei ainda \O/ Najinha loira causa raiva em todo mundo, fataço *-* Até mais, e enjoy it. Bjbj.

**Nikax-granger: **Postando... xD Sim, era isso mesmo que eu queria mostrar *-* Draco de volta em todos os capítulos agora. Bjbj.

**SoMoreira: **Iiiiih, tá achando que é quem? xD HAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA a Tonks sofre, coitada, mas né é o destino :B


	12. Crepúsculo

**- Capítulo 12 - Crepúsculo**

_**Vou passar minha vida esquecendo você**_

_**E a razão porque vivo esses dias banais**_

_**É porque o meu amor por você é imenso**_

_**É porque o meu amor por você é tão grande**_

_**É porque o meu amor por você é enorme **_

_**Demais**_

_**(Demais – Maysa)**_

**Narrado por Hermione**

_Desci as escadas vagarosamente enquanto ainda arrumava o que eu poderia chamar de roupa, e assim que abri a porta avistei a pessoa que eu nunca esperaria ver na porta de minha casa._

_- O que _você_ faz aqui?_

- Eu só queria te falar uma coisa – e soltou um risinho de escárnio.

- Desembucha Parkinson, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Eu aposto que sim. – Ela riu, e eu sabia que Draco estava logo atrás de mim. Aliás, nem preciso citar que ele estava quase nu. _Apenas_ com a maldita boxer vermelha, aposto. Vejo alguém babando na minha frente.

- Vai falar ou não?

- Sem ele aqui.

- Circulando Malfoy, circulando. Curiosidade mata, e eu definitivamente não quero você morto.

Ele assentiu e saiu de trás de mim, indo para a cozinha.

- Pronto, agora diz o que você quer.

- Eu estou grávida.

- E eu com isso? – Perguntei desviando meus olhos para a barriga dela por meio segundo e querendo seriamente lixar as minhas unhas. – O que é que eu tenho haver com isso?

- O filho é do Draco.

- Repete, garota.

- Eu estou grávida do Draco.

**Don't they know that you're full of blame already?**

(Eles não sabem que você já está cheio de dor?)

**Yes, they know that you fought yourself another time**  
(Sim, eles sabem que você lutou contra si mesmo mais uma vez)

**Decadence isn't easy**  
(Decadência não é fácil)

**Slowly recall all your mind**  
(Devagar, recupere sua mente)

**Why, your soul's gone cold, and your hope has run dry**  
(Porque, sua alma esfriou, e toda esperança se foi)

_**[Decadence – Disturbed]**_

- Eu não mereço. – Murmurei fechando a porta na cara da víbora sonserina. – Draco Blythe Malfoy!

- O que foi meu amor? – Perguntou vindo da cozinha para a sala, comendo um cacho de uvas e parando em frente a mim.

- O que foi? O que foi? Você sabe muito bem o que foi! – Gritei, empurrando-o para o sofá, com raiva. – Eu não posso nem ser transferida por cinco meses pra outra cidade, que você faz a festa!

- O que você está dizendo?

- O que eu estou dizendo? – Questionei, irônica. – Você engravidou a Parkinson!

- Ahn?

- Não faz essa cara de que não sabe do que eu estou falando!

- Mas eu não...

- Admita!

- Mas eu não... – Repetiu.

- Admi... – Porém, eu não consegui terminar a frase, acabara de cair no colo dele. E Jesus! Daí me força pra resistir a essa tentação que a enguia é. Além é claro, dessa boca a milímetros da minha. – O que está fazendo Malfoy?

Obviamente não recebi uma resposta, quer dizer, obtive uma resposta muito melhor. Ele beijou meus lábios com paixão; e definitivamente era meio difícil não... Corresponder.

**But I hate it **

(E eu odeio isso)

**You know exactly what to do**  
(Você sabe exatamente o que fazer)

**So that I can't stay mad at you**  
(Para que eu não fique brava)

**For too long, that's wrong**  
(Por muito tempo, isso é errado)

**But, I hate it**  
(Mas, eu odeio isso)

**You know exactly how to touch**  
(Você sabe exatamente como me tocar)

**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**  
(Para que eu não queira mais discutir nem brigar)

**So I despise that I adore you**  
(Então eu detesto te adorar)

_**[**__**Hate That I Love You – Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo]**_

- Malfoy, não. – Protestei saindo de cima do colo dele, quando eu senti que a sessão "roupas desaparecidas" iria começar.

- O que foi?

- Você sabe perfeitamente.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione, eu nunca pensei em ficar com a Pansy depois do que aconteceu há três anos.

- Imagina. – Sorri, cínica.

- Mas eu não...

- Eu quero provas disso. Palavras não me bastam.

- Provas Hermione?! Será que você não consegue confiar em mim, nunca? Sempre acredita em qualquer coisa que alguém diga...

- Eu confio em você.

- Que bela demonstração de confiança! – Respondeu frustrado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Draco... – e toquei o braço dele. Ele se afastou de mim com o que parecia ser nojo.

- Não encoste em mim! Você pode fazer a burrada, não é? Já eu tenho que ficar quieto no meu canto. – Disse irônico, me observando.

- Eu não fiquei grávida do Vítor! – gritei.

- E eu não engravidei a Pansy, droga! – ele berrou de volta.

- Você saiu com ela? – perguntei baixando a voz, e massageando as têmporas.

- Algumas vezes, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- É claro que isso vem ao caso.

- É claro que não!

- Draco. – Rebati em tom de censura.

- Pansy é apenas minha amiga! – Jogou as mãos pro alto e começou a encarar algum ponto acima do meu ombro. – Eu vou fazer tudo o que for necessário para conseguir as _suas _provas, mas acho que nós devemos ficar separados enquanto isso.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirei.

- Só vou me vestir e já vou embora. Adeus, Hermione.

Não, eu não podia dizer adeus, e eu não diria. Não era possível que eu tivesse feito tudo errado de novo.

**I'm screaming "I love you so"  
**(Eu estou gritando "Eu te amo tanto")

**But my thoughts you can't decode**

(Mas meus pensamentos você não pode decodificar)  
**How did we get here?  
**(Como chegamos aqui?)

**I used to know you so well**  
(Eu costumava te conhecer tão bem)

**How did we get here?**  
(Como chegamos aqui?)

**Well, I think I know  
(**Bem, eu acho que sei)

**There is something that I see in you**

(Tem algo que eu vejo em você)

**It might kill me  
**(Isso pode me matar)

**I want it to be true  
**(Eu quero que seja verdade)

_**[Decode – Paramore] **_

Observei-o subir as escadas em silêncio e desaparecer, para em seguida ir para a cozinha pegar o telefone. Ficar na sala, só serviria para eu fazer uma loucura depois. Talvez eu devesse ligar para Gina, já que Tonks não estava falando comigo ainda. Assim que a porta da frente bateu, voltei para a sala. Sentei-me atrás do sofá, e comecei a brincar com o telefone. Afastei meus pensamentos de Draco, assim que o telefone tocou na minha mão.

- Hermione?

- Sim?

- Você está... chorando? – perguntou a mesma voz gélida.

- Argh. Não, eu não estou chorando, Ninfadora.

Eu sabia que ela revirava os olhos agora; era típico dela.

Eu havia ensinado Tonks a usar o telefone trouxa apenas para ela não ter de vir a casa do Largo Grimmauld todos os dias. Que aliás, fora desocupada por Sirius nos meses anteriores, pois o mesmo estava viajando com a sua, acho que namorada, Phoebe Spenser.

- O que quer? – perguntei receosa.

- Gina quer te ver.

- O quê?! Onde ela está?

- Aqui. Está na minha casa.

- Tudo bem, já estou indo; só vou trocar de roupa.

- Certo – e desligou.

**What do I say when it's all over?**  
(O que eu falo quando está tudo acabado?)  
**And sorry seems to be the hardest word**  
(E desculpa deveria ser a palavra mais difícil)  
**It's a sad sad situation  
**(É uma triste, triste situação)  
**And it's getting more and more absurd**  
(E está se tornando mais e mais absurda)  
**It's sad (so sad) so sad**  
(É triste (tão triste) tão triste)  
**Why can't we talk it over**  
(Por que não podemos conversar sobre)

_**[Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word – Elton John]**_

* * *

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei assim que Tonks abriu a porta.

Olhei para Gina. Ela estava branca feito uma folha de papel e com uma cara enjoada que eu conhecia bem, que parecia estar com nojo de alguma coisa.

- Mione, o que você sentiu nas duas vezes que ficou grávida do Malfoy?

- Enjôo, dor, fome excessiva, muito sono, desejo... Por quê?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Eu e Rich estávamos viajando pela Europa, há algum tempo atrás, você sabe. Em uma das vezes, ficamos de frente para o mar, e então...

- O quê? – Tonks observou-a desesperada, ajoelhando-se no chão em frente a ela e pegando sua mão.

- Eu senti alguma coisa estranha, sabe? – e olhou pra mim. – Quando fomos almoçar, eu ao menos consegui sentir o cheiro de camarão e... Rich ficou e continua preocupado comigo, é claro, mas há tantas possibilidades...

- Pode ter sido algo que você comeu – sugeriu Tonks.

- Eu sei que não foi. Richard comeu exatamente as mesmas coisas que eu, e não passou mal.

- Isso se repetiu mais alguma vez? – questionei, pegando o celular no bolso da calça.

- Sim, mais algumas vezes, sim. Você entendeu, Mione.

- Entendi perfeitamente. – Parei ao chegar ao nome de Eve. – E a provável resposta é sim.

- O que foi? Me perdi.

- Santa lerdeza – murmurei, sem paciência. – A Gina está grávida, Ninfadora. Só precisa de uma coisa.

- O que é, Mione?

Anotei o número e o nome de Eve, em um pedaço de folha e entreguei a Gina.

- Ligue para ela. Eve é obstetra, não eu. – Sorri, me lembrando da amiga que eu havia feito em Los Angeles. – Eve Fuchs é a melhor obstetra que já conheci.

- Mas este número é de LA, Mione!

- Não se preocupe com o fato de ela morar no outro lado do país, Gina. Eu vou falar com ela.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

- De nada. Estarei na casa de meus pais, caso precise me ver de novo.

- Certo. Até mais.

- Até.

Aparatei no meu antigo quarto, apenas para usar o telefone. Esperei a ligação completar por um instante e ouvir a voz quase doce de uma mulher atender.

- Eve?

- Hermione? – perguntou com um tom quase feliz.

- Sim. Escute, acho que ainda não deu tempo de Gina te ligar, mas teria como você vir a Jacksonville?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não é comigo. Eu tenho uma amiga, Gina Weasley, e tipo, ela precisa saber se está mesmo grávida. Você sabe, esse não é o meu campo, é o seu. Dei seu número a ela.

- Tudo bem, vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Obrigada.

- E Hermione...?

- Sim?

- Você parece triste. O que aconteceu?

- Não é nada, Eve. Não se preocupe com isso. Até mais.

Desliguei o telefone e desci as escadas em direção ao andar de baixo. Não tinha ninguém em casa, por sinal. Passei pelas portas de madeira dos fundos da casa, em direção a praia que havia logo ali. Deixei minhas sandálias e a bolsa na porta, e caminhei por um tempo. Sentei-me na areia abraçando meus joelhos. Eu estava fazendo tudo errado, de novo.

Suspirei. Tudo era sempre errado. Eu não fizera uma coisa certa nos últimos meses. Começando por Draco. Sempre Draco. Passando por Vítor e Tonks. Ah, Tonks! Como eu pudera magoar minha melhor amiga daquele jeito? E terminando sempre com Draco. Pansy poderia estar mentindo. Draco poderia estar mentindo. Qualquer um dos dois poderia, oras!

**When I saw the break of the day**

(Quando eu vi o final do dia)

**I wished that I could fly away**  
(Eu desejei poder sair voando)

**Instead of kneeling in the sand**  
(Em vez de ficar ajoelhada na areia)

**Catching teardrops in my hand**  
(Catando as lágrimas com a mão)  
**My heart is drenched in wine**  
(Meu coração está enxarcado de vinho)

**But you'll be on my mind**  
(Mas você vai estar na minha mente)

**Forever**  
(Pra sempre)

_**[Don't Know Why – Norah Jones]**_

Já estava quase anoitecendo, ainda no crepúsculo. Senti uma mão tocar meu ombro, mas não me importei, estava absorta demais pensando em soluções que não dariam em nada.

- Desculpe. – Pediu a voz que eu há anos conhecia.

- Pelo quê? – perguntei, cansada. Já não agüentava mais a confusão que eu mesma criara.

- Por dizer que eu tenho nojo de você, e por ter sido tão fria mais cedo.

- Você tinha toda a razão de estar furiosa comigo, Tonks. – Deixei as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto, apesar de não querer aquilo. – Eu...

- Hermione.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Olhe para mim. Por favor.

Encarei-a, tentando não deixar mais lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos, e ela me olhou como se estivesse sendo torturada com aquela visão.

- A culpa não foi sua. Vítor e eu já entramos em um acordo. Você é a minha melhor amiga. – Tocou meu rosto delicadamente, para limpar as marcas das lágrimas, e me abraçou. – Me desculpe.

- Está tudo bem, Ninfa. Quem deve desculpas a você sou eu.

- Você tentou se desculpar, eu não deixei.

- Pois estou fazendo isso agora. – Sorri. – Desculpe por ser tão tola, Ninfa.

- Desculpas aceitas. – Ela riu e me soltou. – Mas devo lhe avisar, desde já...

- O que foi?

Levantamo-nos, mas continuei encarando-a.

- Eu e Vítor vamos para a Bulgária na semana que vem. Eu preciso passar um tempo com os pais dele, e tal...

- Por quanto tempo, Ninfa?

- Dois anos. Arthur como sempre, me concedeu a transferência pra lá.

- Dois anos?

- Sim. – Ela sorriu, radiante. – Mas se você for se casar por agora, logo de uma vez, a gente vai ficar.

- Draco e eu brigamos de novo. – Suspirei. – Mas não estou a fim de falar sobre isso.

- Certo. Tem alguma coisa comestível na cozinha?

- Não sei... Hey Tonks! Folga aqui é mato, viu?!

Ninfa riu, andando lado a lado comigo para dentro de casa.

- Eu sou sua melhor amiga, oras!

- Quem disse?

- Puffff... Eu te amo também, Mione. Eu te amo também.

**Fim do Capítulo 12. **

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, mas não deu pra postar antes =// Capítulo 13, eu juro que não atrasa porque tá quase pronto. E mano, eu ri demais com as respostas. Enfim, enjoy it! Xoxo.

**nikax-granger****:** e eu digo que está errado xD Bj.

**mione03: **nooops, Najinha passou longe xD Continue esperando pela conversa sobre a naja, ela vai mesmo acontecer ;) Xoxo.

**SoMoreira: **Idéias erradas, mas whatever... xD Eu também, não agüento mais drama –q Bjbj.


	13. Apostas

**- ****Capítulo 13 – Apostas**

**O nosso amor não vai olhar para atrás  
Desencantar nem ser tema de livro  
A vida inteira eu quis um verso simples  
Para transformar o que digo  
Rimas facéis, calafrios,  
Fure o dedo faz um pacto comigo  
Um segundo teu no meu  
Por um segundo mais feliz**

_**[Mais Feliz – Adriana Calcanhoto]**_

**Narrado por Hermione **

- Aí estão as provas que queria, Granger – disse com uma voz amarga, e me lançou um olhar repugnante, jogando os papéis sobre a mesa de centro da sala. – Espero sinceramente que esteja satisfeita por acabar com tudo o que havia entre nós de vez. – E se virou de volta em direção a porta.

- Draco...

- Malfoy para você. – Ao menos olhou para trás e continuou andando. – No fim, minha mãe tinha razão sobre você; e eu devia tê-la escutado.

- Draco, me...

- Não me venha com essa de me desculpe. Você já me magoou diversas vezes. Chega. Cansei. Faça o que bem quiser agora, mas não me envolva mais nisso. – Bateu a porta com força ao passar, e eu desabei sentada no sofá.

Eu não ia dizer "me desculpe", droga!

**It hurt so much to hurt you**

(Dói tanto te magoar)

**I'd give anything now**  
(Agora daria qualquer coisa)

**To kill those words for you**  
(Pra apagar aquelas palavras de você)

**I can't live this life**  
(Eu não consigo viver esta vida)

**Without you by my side**  
(Sem te ter do meu lado)

_**[Forgive Me – Evanescence]**_

Deixei minha cabeça cair entre minhas mãos. Uma dor de cabeça estava se formando.

- Hermione, você está bem? – perguntou a voz de meu cunhado, provavelmente observando-me.

Suspirei. Era tão típico de Henry se preocupar comigo.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Só estou com dor de cabeça.

- Hermione. – Repreendeu-me.

Por que as pessoas adoravam fazer isso comigo?

- O que é?

- Já sei que brigou com o Malfoy. De novo. Deu para ver pela forma com que ele saiu daqui.

- Escute, Henry...

- Você não quer falar disso, tudo bem, eu já entendi.

Suspirei novamente, e ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros, ternamente.

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Não tem importância – e parou por um instante. – Mione...

- Sim? – e o encarei.

- Não sei se já marcou algo com Gina e Tonks, mas...

- Mas?

- Gostaria de sair? Eu deixo você escolher dessa vez.

- Isso não é só para me consolar, é?

- Não. – Respondeu, por fim.

- Brigou com minha irmã?

- Talvez. Escute, se não quiser sair, eu vou entender. Foi só uma sugestão.

- Eu entendi, Henry. – Sorri, e ele devolveu o sorriso, mas havia mais ali. Eles não haviam somente brigado mais uma vez. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Em tese, sua irmã pediu a separação.

- Henry...

- Está tudo bem. Vou tentar consertar as coisas, de qualquer forma. Não se preocupe com isso. Já estávamos meio lá meio cá, desde que voltou para Jacksonville, há um mês. Não se preocupe.

- Certo. Onde quer ir? – Levantei-me. Nossas posições haviam sido trocadas agora. Era eu quem consolava e não ele.

- Você escolhe.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Sem preferências. Qualquer lugar com bebida o suficiente para desmaiar depois. – Ele sorriu fracamente, largado no sofá.

- New Globe?

- A nova boate?

- Sim. Não é tão ruim assim, é uma das melhores que já fui.

- Tudo bem. Vai assim? – perguntou, divertido.

- É óbvio que não vou de camisola e sobretudo para uma boate. – Respondi em tom de zombaria.

- Claro, claro.

- Idiota. Me espere, está bem?

- Estou esperando. Mas não demore, cunhadinha.

- Eu não vou demorar. Prometo.

- Avise a Gabi que eu a amo muito.

- Ei! Eu não vou demorar tanto assim.

- Vá logo, Hermione. – Disse, cansado.

Subi as escadas para meu quarto quase vagarosamente. Eu precisava pensar.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

(Diga-me, como eu devo respirar sem ar?)  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

(Não se pode viver, não se pode respirar sem ar)  
**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

(É assim que eu me sinto quando você não está aqui)

**There's no air, no air**  
(Não há ar, não há ar)

_**[No Air – Jordin Sparks feat. **__**Chris Brown] **_

* * *

Ah, qual é, o Malfoy me persegue agora? Estava lá eu, perfeitamente bem e _lúcida,_ dançando com o Henry que, aliás, tá meio pra baixo... E o que me acontece? Ele chega com a víbora da Pansy! Ótimo, ótimo.

Alguém pega uma bacia pra peça rara ali? Idéias, por favor, VÃO EMBORA! Sério, ainda vou enlouquecer com a minha própria mente. Certo, certo. O que fazer? Tá, tá, idéias chegando. Que lindo, ele olhou pra mim de novo. Perfeito, essa é a minha deixa.

Beijei a boca de Henry com vontade, e ele me devolveu o beijo, meio surpreso, mas na mesma intensidade. Háhá, adooooooooooro esses joguinhos com o Malfoy. Aliás, só pra lembrar: ele está completamente pasmo! Háhá, como eu sou má.

- Hermione? – Henry me perguntou assim que paramos com… Sem palavras para expressar isso.

- Hum?

- Vou ali ao bar, o que vai querer?

Epa, epa, epa, chega de idéias ou minha cabeça ainda vai explodir hoje. Vamos ver, Malfoy ainda está no mesmo lugar? OK.

- Eu vou com você. – E sorri.

- Certo. – Pegou a minha mão e nós seguimos até o bar da boate.

Aliás, vale citar que passamos exatamente _em frente_ ao Malfoy.

**I know you like me (I know you like me) **

[Eu sei que você gosta de mim (Eu sei que você gosta de mim)]**  
I know you do (I know you do) **

[Eu sei que gosta (Eu sei que gosta)]**  
That's why whenever I come around**

(É por isso que toda vez que eu me aproximo)**  
She's all over you **

(Ela está dando em cima de você)**  
And I know you want it (I know you want it) **

[E eu sei que você quer isto (Eu sei que você quer isto)] **  
It's easy to see (It's easy to see) **

[É fácil de ver (É fácil de ver)]**  
And in the back of your mind **

(E na sua cabeça)**  
I know you should be on with me **

(Eu sei que você deveria estar transando comigo)

_**[Don't Cha – The Pussycat Dolls] **_

- Por que você fez aquilo exatamente Mione?

- Fiz o quê? – Perguntei, pedindo um dry Martini.

- Toda aquela coisa de me beijar. Nós estamos saindo como amigos, afinal.

- É, eu sei. É que...

- Nem precisa se explicar.

E peguei meu Martini, bebendo um pouco.

- O Malfoy está aqui, não está?

- O quê? Por favor, Henry, entenda...

- Não aprovo esses seus joguinhos sujos com o Malfoy, mas eles até que são bem... Excitantes.

- Henry! – E bati no braço dele.

- Quê? Eu estava lá no dia do strip, quando ainda estudávamos em Hogwarts, lembra?

- Henrique Vernet, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, mas por que isso agora?!

- Você acabou de me dar uma idéia genial.

- Nem pense em fazer isso.

- Acha que eu vou fazer um strip aqui? Mas é claro que não, meu camarada. É só mais uma idéia fascinante.

- E qual seria?

**And take your time**

(E tome o seu tempo)

**To trust in me**  
(Para confiar em mim)

**And you will find**  
(E você encontrará)

**Infinity, infinity**  
(A eternidade, eternidade)

_**[Infinity – Guru Josh Project]**_

- Você descobrirá, tenho certeza. – Descruzei e cruzei as pernas de novo. Eu podia sentir o olhar da enguia em mim, mas continuei concentrada em olhar para o rosto do meu cunhado e melhor amigo.

- E é claro, você vai precisar de ajuda pra terminar o seu joguinho de hoje.

- O jogo nunca acaba. Nunca há o cheque-mate. E é muito mais... Instigante e estimulante, meu caro.

- O palpite agora seria eu me levantar, tirar a taça da sua mão e lhe beijar?! Quer dizer, com toda aquela coisa de pegar em pontos estratégicos, é claro.

- Você realmente lê pensamentos, Henry. – Sorri. Ele gargalhou.

- Eu apenas te conheço o bastante para saber. – E se levantou, fazendo tudo o que havia descrito. Eu seriamente queria ver a cara do Malfoy. Será que alguma alma perdida por ali podia tirar uma foto?

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? **

(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?)

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? **

(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?)

**Don't cha?**

(Você não gostaria?)

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? **

(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?)

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? **  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?)

**Don't cha?**

(Você não gostaria?)

**Don't cha?**  
(Você não gostaria?)

_**[Don't Cha – The Pussycat Dolls]  
**_

- Realmente vai continuar com isso? – Perguntou, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- A resposta não é óbvia? – Respondi no mesmo tom, com um meio sorriso.

Finalmente consegui ver a cara de tacho da doninha.

Controle é sinônimo de superioridade e vitória. Mas perdê-lo às vezes é essencial, of course. Malfoyzinho se prepare, porque a noite vai ser longa. Pra você, óbvio.

- Então, já quer executar o seu plano?

- Desde ontem.

- Mãos a obra então.

Eu sorri, desci do banquinho, segurei a mão dele, e saí dali. Se é que se pode chamar de sair, pois nós paramos praticamente ao lado do Malfoy.

Cara, tenho que ganhar dinheiro com as tantas idéias malditas pra provocar o Draco que eu tenho.

Henry e eu começamos a dançar no ritmo da batida. Acabara de mudar para uma música diferente e bem compassada. Parecia um pouco com _dance_, ou algo do gênero.

**Narrado por Henrique "Henry" Vernet**

Hermione dançava sensualmente a minha frente, e era meio difícil me conter, mas eu ainda continuava casado com a irmã dela, e enfim, aquilo tudo era apenas um jogo. Ou não.

Isso é dance ou é lambada?! Por que, cara, ou a Mione tá bêbada, ou ela quer provocar pra valer. No que você foi se meter, Henry, no quê?

**Narrado por Hermione**

Sinto que alguém vai ter um enfarte. Lálálá. E com toda certeza, não vai ser por minha culpa. Ok, LOL. Hermione, para né. Já não basta você quase que literalmente se esfregando no Henry? Tá, tá, por enquanto a definição é _rebolando em frente ao Henry, e quase colada a ele._

Quem será que morre primeiro? O cunhadinho ou a enguia ambulante? Háhá, façam suas apostas.

**And the heat comin' from this beat**  
(E o calor que vem dessa batida)

**I'm about to blow, I don't think you know**  
(Estou prestes a explodir, eu não acho que você saiba)

**I wonder if I'm just too much for you**  
(Imagino se sou demais pra você)

**Wonder, if my kiss don't make you just...**  
(Imagino se meu beijo não faz você apenas...)

**Wonder, what I got next for you**  
(Imaginar, o que tenho depois pra você)

**What you wanna do?**  
(O que você quer fazer?)

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**  
(Arrisque-se para reconhecer que isso poderia ser seu)  
_**[Buttons – The Pussycat Dolls]**_

**Narrado por Draco M.**

Essa mulher só pode estar querendo me matar, com esse micro vestido que sobe e desce enquanto ela dança, uma mão prendendo o cabelo e o suor que fazia seu corpo brilhar. Mione realmente ia matar alguém hoje. Ela estava tão... Sexy daquele jeito.

Uh, e você jogou tudo pro alto seu idiota! Argh.

Além, é claro, do fato dela realmente saber dançar. Aiai.

**Narrado por Pansy**

Eu e Draco havíamos até parado de dançar, como algumas pessoas ali, apenas para observar a _coisa_ rebolando. Ela realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. E você não está com inveja Pansy, não está. Só por que ela tem tudo o que você não tem: beleza extrema, sabe dançar perfeitamente e tem o coração de quem você ama. Por que o Draco não põe logo um fim nisso já que diz que ama tanto ela e fica me irritando falando de Hermione Granger o dia inteiro?

- Por que não acaba logo com esse showzinho, Draco?

- O quê? Pra quê?

É, eu realmente mereço.

**Narrado por Hermione**

Mano, olha a cara de tacho da Parkinson! Háhá, aí eu me racho. Ufa, a música finalmente acabou. Cara, brincar cansa.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Henry perguntou, sussurrando no meu ouvido, no mesmo instante que eu parei de dançar.

- Quero. – E o segui até o bar a poucos metros de nós.

- O que deseja?

- Henry!

- O quê?

- Nada. Acho que você ficou realmente abalado com a última dança. – Eu ri.

- Um pouco. – Ele sorriu.

O barman veio até nós.

- Então?

- Um _Blood Mary._

- Uma vodca e um _Blood Mary_, então. Ainda me pergunto como você consegue tomar isso.

- O quê? O _Blood__ Mary?_

- É, sei lá, deve no mínimo ser salgado e ruim. Afinal, tem pimenta, suco de tomate, molho inglês e sal.

- Esqueceu da vodca, do tabasco, do suco de limão e do gelo.

- Meu Deus. Como consegue?

- Força do hábito. Cerveja trouxa é horrível e você bebe.

- Tá, tá, entendi o recado.

Nossas bebidas chegaram e eu ofereci um pouco a ele.

- Quer ao menos experimentar?

- Ok, já que insiste.

- Não seja idiota Henry. – Um sorriso se formou em meus lábios.

- Acho que consigo.

Entreguei meu copo a ele, e ele bebeu um pouco do coquetel.

- Credo Mione. – Disse me devolvendo. – Isso é horrível.

- Claro que não. – E sorri novamente, bebendo aquela mistura vermelha.

- Vamos dançar? – Perguntei enquanto ele ainda bebia, e o puxei pela mão.

- Pra quê perguntou mesmo? – E gargalhou. Aquilo me deixou mais... Animada, com toda e absoluta certeza.

- Cala a boca Henry. – Mordi meus lábios, sorrindo.

- Não.

- Eu te odeio.

- Não se preocupe, eu também.

- Engraçadinho. – E começamos a dançar. Meus braços estavam meio que entrelaçados em volta do pescoço dele, e nossos corpos quase colados.

- Mione!

Tomei um baita de um susto e me virei. Ufa, era só a Lua.

- Oi Luana.

Luana Dubeux Delacróix era a minha futura cunhada e noiva de Leo, meu irmão. Tinha até esquecido que a despedida de solteiro dela era hoje. Argh.

De repente começou a tocar exatamente a música que eu precisava, a música perfeita pra mim.

- Vamos Mi!

- O quê? Pra onde? – E senti-a me puxando pela mão.

- Dançar, é claro. – Eu sabia perfeitamente que ela já devia estar a meio passo de estar bêbada, mas me deixei levar. Lua me fez subir em cima de uma mesa, e começamos a dançar no ritmo agitado da música. Por um acaso minha cara amiga Luana lê pensamentos agora? OMG!

Muitas pessoas olharam para nós, principalmente, é claro, os homens. Alguém empresta uma bacia pro Malfoy, please? Não, algo maior. Uma caixa d'água. Se alguém me prestar esse favor eu agradeço.

Assim que olhei para baixo, vi Henry me encarando e sorrindo. Pisquei divertida pra ele. E, logicamente, vi duas pessoas com tique. Háhá. Draco se mordendo de ciúmes, é claro. Pansy, de inveja.

**No inhibitions, make no conditions**

(Sem inibições, sem condições)

**Get a little outta line**  
(Sair um pouco da linha)

**I ain't gonna act politically correct**  
(Não vou agir politicamente correto)

**I only wanna have a good time**  
(Só quero me divertir um pouco)

_**[Man, I Feel Like A Woman – Shania Twain] **_

Duas músicas depois, eu desci da mesa e Lua continuou lá. Ou melhor, não continuou. A prima dela, Rafaella Dubeux estava fazendo o máximo que podia para tirá-la dali.

- Se eu bem conheço o Malfoy, e eu sei que conheço, quando nós passarmos por ele, ele vai me segurar pelo braço, dispensar a Parkinson e praticamente me obrigar a conversar com ele. – Avisei, assim que senti Henry se aproximar mais de mim.

- Aí eu desapareço e dou um jeito de a moreninha não atrapalhar a "conversa" de vocês.

- Como você é esperto cunhadinho! – Eu sorri e me virei de repente, apertando as bochechas vermelhas dele.

- Mione! Vamos logo antes que você me mate. – E me pegou pela mão, indo exatamente na direção da Barbie.

**Fim do Capítulo 13.**

**N/A: **Hi people! Capítulo 13 postado sem atrasos, porque estamos entrando na reta final e decisiva. Enfim, façam suas apostar para o próximo capítulo. Enjoy it. Xoxo.


	14. Necessidade

**- Capítulo 14 – Necessidade**

_**Estas alegrias violentas têm fins violentos. **_

_**Falecendo no triunfo, como fogo e pólvora, que num beijo se consomem. **_

_**(Shakespeare)**_

**Narração por Hermione Granger**

_- Mione! Vamos logo antes que você me mate. – E me pegou pela mão, indo exatamente na direção da Barbie. _

Quando passamos por ele, ele me segurou pelo braço, eu soltei a mão do Henry, e fez exatamente a seqüência que eu havia descrito há pouco. Quase pude sorrir.

- Precisamos conversar. – Concluiu, assim que nos afastamos um pouco do tumulto, perto dos banheiros.

- Sobre?

- O seu motivo – e se aproximou perigosamente de mim – de sempre obter um jeito de dar um showzinho quando nós brigamos.

- Não lhe devo satisfações. – Respondi, tentando voltar para a parte badalada do lugar, mas fui impedida antes. Draco me segurou novamente e me apertou contra a parede.

**Me and you what's going on?**

(O que está acontecendo comigo e com você?)

**All we seem to know is how to show**  
(Tudo que nós parecemos saber é como mostrar)

**The feelings that are wrong**

(Que os sentimentos estão errados)

_**[Don't Go Away – Oasis] **_

- Não ainda, Mione. Não conversamos tudo.

Pra variar, minha respiração já estava ficando acelerada só por estar perto dele.

- Por que eu lhe deveria satisfações, _meu bem_? – Perguntei cínica.

- Porque você me ama.

- Não é o bastante.

- E me deseja. – Terminou sussurrando no meu ouvido e em seguida depositando um beijo em meu pescoço. – Você estava linda dançando aquela música lá em cima e praticamente...

- Odeio seus joguinhos.

- Igualmente.

Quase sem querer, puxei seus lábios para os meus e nos entregamos a um beijo avassalador.

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**

(Então eu não hesitarei não mais, não mais)

**It cannot wait, I'm sure  
**(Isto não poderá esperar, tenho certeza)

**There's no need to complicate**  
(Nós não precisamos complicar)

**Our**** time is short **  
(Nosso tempo é curto)

**This is a fate, I'm yours**  
(Este é nosso destino, eu sou seu)

_**[I'm Yours – Jason Mraz] **_

Quando vi, já estávamos entrando em um dos banheiros, ainda aos beijos e ele me segurando pela coxa. Mesmo de olhos fechados eu sabia que, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me beijava e me encostava na parede, o desejo estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Não podia ter vestido um vestido mais decotado? – Perguntou, dedilhando certos pontos em meu corpo, que fez com que eu me sentisse em combustão espontânea.

- Não reclame. Como eu iria adivinhar que ia te encontrar, oras? E agora, cale a boca. – Enrolei meus dedos no cabelo louro e macio dele e puxei-o para mim novamente.

Como num passe de mágica, eu estava faminta, e aquela criatura viciante na minha frente, era o único jeito de saciar aquela fome.

Assim que senti seus lábios se separarem dos meus, eu protestei, mas mesmo assim, sabia que ele provavelmente faria algo ainda melhor. Mas foi exatamente nesse instante que a porta do banheiro se abriu.

**Remember those walls I built?**

(Lembra daquelas paredes que construí?)

**Well, baby, they're tumbling down  
**(Bem elas estão desmoronando)

**And they didn't ****even put up a fight  
**(Elas nem tentaram ficar em pé)

**They didn't even make a sound  
**(Nem fizeram um som)

**I found a way to let you in**  
(Eu achei um jeito de deixá-lo entrar)

**But I never really had a doubt  
**(Mas eu nunca tive dúvida)

**Standing ****in the light of your halo  
**(Sob a luz de sua auréola)

**I got my angel now  
**(Eu tenho meu anjo agora)

_**[Halo – Beyoncé]**_

- Acho que temos que ir, Draco – eu disse, tentando abafar o riso.

- Fala sério. – E me soltou, pegando-me pela mão e passando de mau humor pela mulher confusa que acabara de entrar. – Precisava ter escolhido a boate mais longe da sua casa?

- Era a melhor opção. Minha casa é muito perto da de Gabi, e Henry não estava lá bem o bastante pra encarar o estado de espírito atual dele perto de casa. – Vi-o acenando pra mim, perto dali. – Me espere por um minuto.

Soltei minha mão da dele e caminhei entre as pessoas em direção ao meu cunhado.

- Conseguiu algo?

- Quase.

- Ótimo. Consiga mais.

- Mione.

- Hum... Isso me lembra que... – Peguei a chave do meu carro na pequena bolsa que portava, e entreguei a ele. – Vou embora com o Malfoy. Qualquer coisa aparato em casa, apesar de odiar isso.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas fui mais rápida.

- Você sabe o que fazer, mas não faça nada que afete minha irmã depois. E mande lavar o carro se a víbora número dois ao menos encostar nele. Não quero ter de sentir aquele cheiro dela nem por um segundo.

- Eu já entendi, Hermione.

- Certo. Até mais.

- Divirta-se. – Retrucou com um tom divertido.

- Obrigada. Você também – e ri, voltando em direção a Draco.

___________________

Eu estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando Malfoy encostou-me em seu carro, e mordeu meus lábios.

- Acho que eu nunca vou conseguir viver sem você. – Falei, por impulso, tentando por tudo não desviar o olhar dos olhos dele, para não cair em tentação. Como se de algo adiantasse.

- Muito menos eu. – E continuou a me encarar. – Não pode imaginar como esses últimos meses foram difíceis sem você. – Respondeu, me puxando mais para si.

- Não sei por quê. Tinha a Parkinson a disposição 24 horas.

- Eu não a queria e continuo não a querendo. Queria e _sempre_ vou te querer. É você que me tira do sério, só _você_. Eu te amo, Hermione.

- Eu também. – Um sorriso escapou por meus lábios. – Acha que vamos chegar até em casa?

- Não vamos conseguir ir muito longe. – Ele sorriu também, e abriu a porta do carro para mim, antes de dar a volta e entrar do lado do motorista.

- Talvez devêssemos passar a noite naquele motel (**N/A: **lembrando que motel nos Estados Unidos e neste caso, significa ser "um tipo de hotel mais barato" e não ao termo que nos referimos no Brasil de "estabelecimento em que se conservam as relações sexuais") aqui perto, e pedir um pouco de vinho, quem sabe.

- Mione, com quem está aprendendo isso? – Uma gargalhada escapou-lhe por entre os lábios e ele seguiu em direção ao tráfego tranqüilo àquela hora.

- Adivinha.

* * *

Após duas garrafas e meia de vinho, praticamente atacamos um ao outro com o desejo incontrolável vindo à tona novamente, depois de insinuações, brincadeiras e bebedeira.

Por sorte, a camisa dele já tinha ido parar no chão, pois eu jamais daria conta de desabotoá-la naquele estado de espírito. Eu estava louca demais. E era simplesmente um sentimento maior do que eu. Tudo o que conseguiria seria me agarrar cada vez mais a ele. E continuamos ali, devorados pela luxúria que sempre nos consumia quando estávamos próximos demais um do outro.

Assim que nossas línguas se entrelaçaram no mesmo ritmo alucinante, eu soube que aquilo jamais seria um erro. Brigar com Draco Malfoy nunca seria um erro. A reconciliação era muito, muito mais gratificante do que qualquer outra coisa. Por mais que aquela não fosse no lugar de costume, rodeada pelas coisas de costume. Mas não deixava de ser uma reconciliação. Uma trégua.

O fio de lucidez que ainda restava em mim, foi embora no exato instante que caímos na cama, coberta por lençóis finos e brancos. Eu não conseguia racionar direito, e apostava que muito menos ele agora. Agíamos apenas por instinto, enquanto suas mãos grandes e macias contornavam o meu corpo mais uma vez, para me puxar cada vez mais para si.

**Hit me like a ray**** of sun**

(Atingiu-me como um raio de sol)

**Burning through my darkest night  
**(Queimando na minha noite escura)

**You're the only one that I want  
**(Você é o único que eu quero)

**Think I'm addicted to your light**  
(E estou viciada em sua luz)

**I swore I'd never fall again  
**(Eu jurei que não cairia de novo)

**But this don't even feel like falling**  
(Mas nem sequer sinto que estou caindo)

**Gravity can't forget  
**(Gravidade não esquece)

**To pull me back to the ground again  
**(De me puxar de volta para o chão)

_**[Halo – Beyoncé] **_

No fim de tudo, éramos como todo mundo insistia em dizer: feitos exatamente um para o outro. Durante a temporada que eu havia passado em Los Angeles, eu nunca, em nenhum instante sentira o que eu sentia quando apenas olhava para Draco: amor e desejo.

Eu considerava nossa relação como quase surreal. Sexo com amor. Sexo e amor, duas palavras que definiam bem o que havia entre nós. Tudo o que sentíamos, e tudo o que desejávamos em apenas duas palavras e oito letras. Tudo tão simples e tão complicado ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sabia que o amaria por todo o sempre, e que nunca mais agüentaria ficar longe dele realmente. Seis meses de completa distância, exceto por uma única tarde, sendo recompensados nesse exato instante. Mas nunca seria o suficiente.

Chegamos ao ápice juntos. Nem antes, nem depois. _Juntos. _Como deveríamos ter permanecido por todo esse tempo. Estávamos juntos entre idas e vindas há muito tempo, para abandonarmos um ao outro. Algo longo e irreal demais. Precisei me lembrar de como respirar, respirar por pura _necessidade, _antes de me agarrar mais a ele e mergulhar em um sono sem sonhos.

**Said you'd never come back**  
(Disse que você nunca voltaria)

**But here you are again**  
(Mas aqui está você novamente)

'**Cuz we belong together now**  
(Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora)

**Forever united here somehow**  
(De alguma forma unidos aqui, para sempre)

**You got a piece of me**  
(Você tem um pedaço de mim)

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**  
(Talvez eu tenha sido burra por te dizer adeus)

**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**  
(Talvez eu tenha errado por tentar entrar numa briga)

**Either way I found out I'm nothing without you**  
(De qualquer forma, eu descobri que eu não sou nada sem você)

_**[My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson] **_

**Fim do Capítulo 14. **

**N/A: **Capítulo curtíssimo, porque o cronograma tava atrasado e eu precisava postar algo. Capítulos 15 e 16 em andamento. Sem promessas, mas eu posto o capítulo 15 logo. Reta final agora, e em breve novas histórias. Enfim, enjoy it e mandem reviews. Respondendo as reviews agora.

**Nikax-granger: **A Hermione provocando o Draco é sempre uma coisa fantástica kkkkkkk. Pansy é invejosa ao cubo, não percebeu? xD Bjbj.

**LoveDramione: **Seja bem-vinda, mesmo que já estejamos em reta final (: É sempre ela que faz burrada e ele que paga o pato. Sempre. Bjbj.

**SoMoreira: **Pobre Mione? Ah, eu ri :B A Gina tá grávida, sim xD Sem problemas. No Draco? Ai que tenso, mano. No fim, nenhum dos dois morreu (ainda –q). Também acho muito tenso esse suspense típico de fim de capítulo. É claro que ama –q.

**JuliaBlack: **Que bom que gostou (: Vou pensar nisso. Bjbj.


	15. Hermione vs The Truth

**- Cap****í****tulo 15 - Hermione vs. The Truth**

**Narração por Hermione Granger**

Na manhã seguinte, assim que acordei, com a luz matinal batendo na cama, soube que Draco acordara também pelo modo como respirava. Deixei meus dedos passarem pela mão dele suavemente, antes de ele se mexer na cama junto a mim, me puxando delicadamente mais para si. Ainda sem abrir os olhos senti a respiração dele junto a minha orelha e o erguer de sua cabeça provavelmente para olhar nossas mãos juntas, enquanto eu quase suspirava, que nos dez segundos seguintes se entrelaçaram. Abri os olhos e me virei para ele, com nossos narizes se tocando e as bocas a apenas milímetros uma da outra. Uma verdadeira tentação. Assim que nossas mãos se soltaram, ele se deixou levar, com o desejo estampado em seus olhos e me beijou com uma das mãos delicadamente em meu pescoço. Mas não era, e nunca seria um beijo qualquer. Era o beijo mais cheio de desejo que havíamos compartilhado nas últimas horas. Não era nada comparado a quietude de quase sempre. Gina descreveria a situação como se tivesse comendo um ao outro com um único beijo. Se eu não estivesse ocupada o suficiente saciando o desejo incontrolável e reprimido durante muito tempo, rolando na cama com Draco, quase poderia sorrir com aquele pensamento. Quando paramos um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, ele me fez a pergunta que eu ainda não estava preparada para ouvir e muito menos imaginava.

- Quer se casar comigo?

**He wants to marry me**

(Ele quer casar-se)

**Carry me far away**  
(Levar-me para bem longe)

**He wants to love me for life**  
(Ele quer me amar durante a vida)

**He wants to be with me,**  
(Ele quer estar comigo,)

**Every morning I awake, he wants to hold me through the night**  
(Toda manhã quando acordar, ele quer me abraçar noite a for a)

**Am I ready for forever?**

(Eu estou pronta para o para sempre?)

'**Cause if we're to be together, then it's got to be divine**  
(Porque se for para ficarmos juntos, então que seja divino)

_**[Thinking Over – Dana Glover]**_

- Que pergunta mais idiota Draco… - Tentei beijá-lo novamente, mas fui impedida, pois ele se afastou. Quase suspirei. Joguei os fios que tocavam meu rosto para trás, parando com a mão na testa, e uma expressão séria, enquanto ele sorria esperançoso. – Sim, é claro.

Ele beijou novamente meus lábios com sofreguidão, antes de ele se afastar. Quase protestei ao ver que Draco se levantava para pegar uma pequena caixinha vermelha no bolso da calça antes de voltar e se sentar na cama, ao meu lado.

Um lindo anel com uma pequena pedra de diamante no centro se destacava dentro da pequena caixa. Ele tocou minha mão direita suavemente, antes de colocar o anel e morder levemente os nós de meus dedos.

- Está gostoso?

Ele riu.

- Muito – e se aproximou de mim perigosamente, com um sorriso.

**Some things we don't talk about,**

(Algumas coisas sobre as quais nós não falamos,)

**Rather do without and just hold the smile**  
(Melhor continuarmos sem e apenas manter o sorriso)

**Falling in and out of love**  
(Se apaixonando e (des) apaixonando)

**While we don't know when**  
(Enquanto não soubermos quando)

**But time and time again**  
(Mas de novo e de novo)

**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again**

(Estamos nos separando e voltando novamente e novamente)

**We're getting apart but we pull it together,**  
(Estamos nos distanciando, mas nos juntamos,)

**Pull it together again**  
(Nos juntamos novamente)

_**[Nevey Say Never – The Fray] **_

- Meu amor – o sorriso dele se ampliou ainda mais, mas eu suspirei. – Mesmo que eu tenha aceitado o seu pedido, o que, diga-se de passagem, eu espero há algum tempo, nós precisamos conversar.

O sorriso dele se apagou um pouco e ele se limitou a acariciar meu rosto.

- Eu sei. – Afastou-se alguns centímetros de mim, e se levantou novamente da cama para andar de um lado para o outro.

- Desculpe – e olhei para o anel em meu dedo.

- Pelo quê?

- Nós estávamos...

Ele parou, veio até mim e pôs o dedo em meus lábios, para eu me calar.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Você fez o que achou necessário.

- Droga, Draco! Quanto mais você fizer isso, mais eu vou começar a me achar ridícula!

- Você não é ridícula. – E se sentou de frente para mim, com uma expressão... Indefinível. – Nós precisamos mesmo ter essa conversa, de uma forma ou de outra.

- Sim. Precisamos. – Fechei meus olhos para me concentrar. – Começando por junho passado, quando tudo começou a dar errado... – e abri meus olhos para encará-lo. – Eu sei perfeitamente que você já se perguntou centenas vezes porque é que eu não lhe contei sobre estar grávida, de novo.

- Apenas centenas? – perguntou em um tom que beirava o sarcasmo.

- Dezenas, centenas, milhares... Tanto faz. Eu não sabia, está bem? Eu ficava enjoada mais facilmente naqueles últimos meses, mas creditei aquilo ao meu trabalho, que muitas vezes pode ser nojento. Enfim, nas semanas anteriores nós havíamos ido para o Brasil, com meus pais, como você bem deve se lembrar. Foi lá que passei mal pela primeira vez, mas não me atentei muito a isso. Eu não sou acostumada a comer feijoada, então achei que fosse apenas uma intoxicação alimentar, nada demais... Enfim, para encurtar tudo isso, se lembra da crise de choro e tudo mais, somado ao caso de Jessica Thompson?

- Sim.

- Naquele dia eu havia assinado minha transferência. – Suspirei. – Você tinha voltado a falar com seus pais, depois de quase dois anos, e então Gina veio me avisar que a sua mãe queria falar comigo.

- Por isso falavam tão baixo?

- Sim. Eu não queria que você soubesse. Então, no dia seguinte ela foi até o St. Mungus, e começou com um papo de que você deveria se casar com a Parkinson ou com uma tal de Astoria Greengrass...

- Minha prima.

- Que seja. Nós começamos a discutir e ela me pediu... Não, pedir não é o verbo correto. Ela ordenou que eu me afastasse de você. – Parei por um segundo. – Enfim, eu a provoquei chamando-a de _Ciça..._

- Você tem algum parafuso a menos, Hermione? Mamãe odeia ser chamada de Ciça. A não ser que seja Belatrix, é claro.

- Vai me deixar continuar ou não? – Cruzei os braços.

- Continue.

- Narcisa chegou ao extremo e me torturou. – Fechei os olhos novamente, para não ver a cara de terror que ele estava prestes a fazer. – E então, quando a dor cessou e eu passei mal, ela me veio com a história de que eu estava grávida...

-... Pois ninguém passa mal depois de ser torturado. Já sei as regras de dona Narcisa. – Respondeu em um tom frio.

- Ela estava me vigiando, ou melhor, _nos _vigiando. Por fim, ameaçou matar o nosso bebê e a mim junto, caso eu o levasse junto comigo para Los Angeles. E se eu contasse a você sobre a gravidez, depois que eu confirmei isso, você iria querer ficar comigo.

- Deveria ter me contado, Mione. – Acariciou meu rosto mais uma vez antes de me abraçar.

- Eu deveria te magoar. E acho que consegui. – Suspirei, juntando meu corpo cada vez mais ao dele. – Eu não seria egoísta o bastante para não fazer o que ela me pedira. Narcisa, acima de tudo, é a sua mãe, oras. Você estava feliz por voltar a falar com ela, e eu me apeguei a esse sentimento. Gina estava me pressionando a contar, ou ela mesma o faria com todos os detalhes, inclusive do machucado que Narcisa me causou, mas você não viu. E muito menos seria capaz de ver.

- Que machucado, Mione? – perguntou, confuso, me soltando para olhar para o meu rosto.

- Epa. Falei demais.

- Que machucado, Mione? – Repetiu em tom severo.

- Droga! – Passei a ponta da unha suavemente sobre uma cicatriz agora invisível sob a minha pele, e ela voltou a ter a mesma intensidade do dia que Narcisa me torturara. – É claro que eu usei de todos os remédios e poções possíveis para esconder isso, mas...

- Hermione. – Chamou-me. – Hermione. – Repetiu com impaciência. – Olhe para mim – disse segurando meu queixo firmemente.

Desviei o olhar.

**I think I know what's on your mind**

(Eu acho que sei o que se passa na sua mente)

**A couple words, a great divide**  
(Algumas palavras, uma grande divisão)

_**[Slow Life – Grizzly Bear]**_

- Não seja criança, Hermione. Olhe para mim. Agora.

Eu não queira olhar para seus lindos olhos verdes e ver a raiva borbulhando dentro deles. Mas tive que ver a frustração, a irritação e o amor em seu olhar.

- Escute Draco...

- Eu não quero ouvir nada. – O modo frio com que ele disse aquilo me fez ter vontade de me encolher. – Como ela fez isso?

- Eu devo ter passado a unha no meu rosto em algum momento, eu não sei. Estava cansada, e foi Gina quem viu. Mas, escute... – e segurei o rosto dele entre as minhas mãos. – Eu não quero ser a causa de você parar de falar com os seus pais de novo.

- Já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer? – e se afastou de mim.

Suspirei.

- Draco...

- Se ainda tiver algo a dizer sobre isso, diga logo.

- Eu estou tentando. – Vendo que ele não diria mais nada, continuei. – Você me deixou ir, o que eu não esperava. Se tivesse insistido mais uma vez, eu arriscaria tudo e ficaria com você. Então por algum acaso, Tonks apareceu lá em casa, e me ajudou a dormir tranquilamente pelo menos por aquela noite.

- Mione.

- O que é?

Ele deixou o ar acumulado em seus pulmões escapar.

- Eu liguei para Tonks depois que você foi embora. – Pegou minha mão, e ficou olhando para o anel de diamante, sem me encarar. – Eu não sabia o que fazer, e ela é sua melhor amiga, então...

- Obrigada. – Sorri, observando-o. – Mais alguma coisa desse tipo que queira me contar, Draco? – Eu disse docemente, passando a ponta dos dedos no rosto dele.

- Tonks estava de serviço naquele dia. – Parou por um instante para provavelmente escolher as palavras delicadamente. – Assim que você caiu em sono profundo, eu fui para a sua casa e fiquei te observando por toda a noite. – Nesse ponto ele sorriu, deliciado por aquela lembrança. – Ela insistiu para que eu tentasse mais uma vez. Insistiu várias vezes. E... Agora eu entendo o que ela disse.

- O que ela disse?

- Ela me deu diversos avisos e disse algo como "Maldição de Narcisa."

- Típico de Ninfa.

- Segundos antes de você acordar, eu fui embora.

- Eu sabia que você tinha estado lá! Senti o seu perfume.

- Arrumamos sua mala também, em um dos intervalos de Tonks no Ministério. Por que ela pediu transferência?

- Ninfa além de ser minha melhor amiga, me considera quase como uma filha. Ela se preocupa comigo ainda mais do que Gina...

- Existe?

Eu ri.

- Sim. Com medo de que Narcisa cumprisse a promessa, ela foi mais rápida do que você. Sabia que você não conseguiria. Mas eu não pedi nada a ela. Enfim, quando eu estava me despedindo de todos no aeroporto, Gina me deu isto. – E me levantei, pegando o medalhão que eu deixara em cima da mesa e abrindo-o para mostrar pra ele.

Draco encostou-se à cabeceira da cama, e juntei-me a ele com um sorriso.

- É simplesmente... – eu podia ouvir a emoção em sua voz, mas não me atrevi a virar para olhá-lo.

- Perfeito. Eu sei.

- Eu... – e se calou por um instante. – Eu fui até o aeroporto, mas o seu avião já tinha partido.

- Draco...

- Shhh... Por favor, não diga nada, meu amor. – Enlaçou-me a cintura com os braços e beijou meus cabelos.

- Foram os piores cinco meses da minha vida. – Murmurei.

**You are my very first thought in the morning**

(Você é o meu primeiro pensamento de manhã)

**And my last at nightfall**  
(E o meu último quando anoitece)

**You are the love that came without warning**  
(Você é o amor que veio sem aviso)

**I need you, I want you to know**  
(Eu preciso de você, eu quero que você saiba)

_**[Obvious – Westlife] **_

- Eu sei – suspirou. – Isso foi pior do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu queria simplesmente sumir do mapa com o nosso bebê, e então Vítor me veio com uma proposta tentadora. Eu tinha acabado de pegar duas semanas de férias. Tonks havia descoberto um beijo nosso em uma festa e brigara com ele. Pegamos o primeiro avião disponível, depois de eu fazer as malas e fomos para uma ilha no meio do Oceano Índico.

- É, eu já sei dessa parte. Poupe-me dos detalhes.

- Sabe?

- Eu tinha colocado um detetive particular atrás de você para me certificar de que ficaria bem. Jackson me contou sobre a sua viagem. Pouco depois, eu parei de pagar por seus serviços, e então você...

- Sim, eu dei a louca de vir para cá de carro e matei o nosso bebê.

- Não se culpe – avisou, me apertando mais contra si. – Eu fui até Los Angeles atrás de você, assim que o Weasley deu com a língua nos dentes. Todo o Ministério já sabia menos eu. Peguei o primeiro voo até lá, e Tonks inesperadamente me ajudou na missão que era ver você. Provavelmente porque já estava cansada disso tudo. E passara a noite no hospital, para qualquer notícia já que ela ainda não tinha avisado os seus pais. Fiquei com você do início do horário de visitas, até pouco antes de você acordar. Retornei de noite, antes de voltar pra cá.

- Narcisa me ligou pouco tempo depois que eu acordei com uma história maluca de que você tinha ido atrás de mim, e por aí vai. Tonks tomou o telefone de minhas mãos e mentiu.

- Semper fi.

- Ahn?

- Semper Fidelis, Mione. Sempre fiel.

- Ah sim. – Uma risada escapou de meus lábios. – Hmmm, você saiu com a Parkinson?

- Algumas vezes. Como amigo. Ela estava saindo com Blaise. Apenas em uma das vezes, nós bebemos demais e só sei que no outro dia estávamos na mesma cama na casa de meus pais.

- Oportunidade perfeita. – Comecei a brincar com o medalhão em minhas mãos.

- Mione.

- Sim?

Tomou o medalhão de minhas mãos, pôs em meu pescoço, e me virou para ele. Encarei-o.

- Eu amo você. Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Eu também amo você, meu amor. Sempre amei, sempre amarei. Você já sabe disso.

- Sei? – e lançou-me um sorriso torto.

- Idiota.

- Você sabe que me ama, Mione.

- Convencido.

- Já sabemos como isso vai acabar, então podemos pular esse processo? – perguntou, roçando os lábios nos meus apenas para me provocar.

- Baixaria, Malfoy. Baixaria. Não pode provocar. – Rebati, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dele.

- E o que você está fazendo, então?

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, ou estou? – Murmurei junto ao ouvido dele, sentindo-o arrepiar.

- Hermione, Hermione, não provoca.

- E se eu provocar?

- Você sabe, conseqüências drásticas.

- É mesmo? Não parece.

- Nunca é o que parece.

A partir do momento que minhas costas voltaram a tocar os lençóis e começamos a rolar de um lado a outro da cama, soubera que iríamos começar tudo de novo, e se continuássemos assim, aquilo nunca teria fim. E ainda era apenas sábado. Sendo que segunda havíamos sido dispensados para quem fosse viajar, terça o último dia do ano, ou seja, dia de cair na farra; e quarta estaríamos em um novo ano novamente. Um novo ano cheio de esperança, felicidade e novidade.

**Fim do Capítulo 15. **

**N/A: **Aí está o capítulo 15. Se eu não mudar de idéia, esse é o penúltimo capítulo de Novo Jeito de Ser 2. Sem direito a terceira temporada. Talvez, se eu conseguir tempo, hoje, eu escrevo, beto e posto o último capítulo e o epílogo, em comemoração ao aniversário de 2 anos de Novo Jeito de Ser. Enfim, enjoy it e mandem reviews. Xoxo, Gaby Rathbone.

**JuliaBlack:** é, agora no fim eu to boazinha :B ok, eu estou correndo com a fic pra postar o fim hoje. Então, a verdade agora foi dita de uma vez por todas. Depois de muuuuito tempo. Final feliz? Espere pelo(s) próximo(s) capítulo(s) e tire suas própria conclusões :B (nota-se que eu ainda não defini quantos ainda). Assim que eu conseguir uma folga de todas as 7 fics aqui, provavelmente eu vou fazer um aviso pra pôr lá (: Xoxo.


	16. Preparativos

**- Capítulo 16 – Preparativos **

**17 de março de 2001, sábado**

**Narrado por Hermione Granger**

_Minhas irmãs me arrumaram mais durante todo o dia, do que eu achei ser possível._

Havíamos chegado da boate às quatro da manhã em ponto, e enquanto Draco se dera ao trabalho de tirar a roupa quase toda, eu caí no sono no instante em que alcancei a cama. Não era nem meio-dia ainda, e eu estava quase morrendo de sono. Reprimindo um bocejo, procurei a causa disso.

Sol.

Claridade.

Quem raios tinha aberto a janela?

Olhei para o dono dos braços que me seguravam na cama, ainda dormindo. Nunca conseguiria entender como pude não vir para cá ao menos uma vez no mês para sentir aquele perfume. Para sentir o gosto de seus lábios. Para sentir o seu _gosto. _E viver longe daqueles braços que tanto me fizeram falta. Levantei-me apenas por obrigação e fui em direção ao banheiro para pelo menos escovar os dentes e controlar a juba que era o meu cabelo, antes que Draco acordasse.

Enquanto isso, me relembrei dos breves momentos que tivemos nas ilhas Maldivas no ano-novo, e sorri. Aqueles sim tinham sido os melhores dias de minha vida.

* * *

Quando voltei, poucos minutos depois, ele estava acabando de acordar.

- Bom dia Draco. – Disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom dia Mione. – Ele devolveu o sorriso. – Que horas são?

- Onze e meia.

- Só isso? – E tampou o rosto com o travesseiro.

- Só. – Ouvi meu estômago se rebelar de fome, havia mais de 14 horas que eu não comia absolutamente nada. – E eu estou com fome.

- Vem cá. – Sorriu malicioso.

- Não é essa fome. É fome de comida.

- Isso também é comida.

- Draco, pare. – Eu ri, abrindo meu guarda-roupa e escolhendo uma roupa para vestir, já tirando o vestido e trocando por um quimono.

- A visão é deslumbrante daqui.

- Pare de olhar para minha bunda Malfoy!

- Quem disse que eu estava olhando?

- Pergunta óbvia, resposta óbvia.

- Huh.

- Anda, levanta.

- Tudo bem, já que me impede de dormir...

Olhei para ele no momento em que se levantou. Um grande erro. Estava usando apenas a maldita boxer preta de sempre. Grande tentação. _Doce tentação_. Draco parou ao meu lado, procurando assim como eu, algo para vestir. É, ele já podia mudar pra minha casa, tá, a casa não é minha ainda, é de Sirius. Mas para todos os efeitos, pelo menos metade das roupas dele ficava aqui.

- Com sono? – perguntei, mordendo os lábios para não rir.

- Com dor de cabeça? – ele me lançou um sorriso torto.

- Nem tanto.

- Nem tanto, então.

- Idiota.

Maldita palavra mágica.

Draco passou os braços pelo meu corpo e me ergueu sem esforço algum, como se eu tivesse o peso de uma criança. Em seguida, senti seu corpo quente junto ao meu e ele começar a andar.

- O que acha que está fazendo?

- O que _você _acha que _eu_ estou fazendo? – e fez uma cara angelical que me fez rir.

- São muitas possibilidades.

- Pense na primeira.

- Pode ir parando. – Protestei. De qualquer forma, já estávamos na cama _novamente._

- É só você que pode fazer joguinhos, Mione? – e sorriu vitorioso.

- Não é óbvio? – pisquei pra ele com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Não. – De repente, ele começou a morder o lóbulo da minha orelha e o meu pescoço.

Olhei para o relógio.

- Não se esqueça que no fim da tarde eu tenho que estar deslumbrante pro casamento.

Como num passe de mágica, ele parou e rolou para o meu lado, derrotado.

- Por que nós marcamos esse casamento no sábado mesmo?

- Draco.

**I've got a tight grip on reality**

(Eu tenho uma forte noção de realidade)

**But I can't**  
(Mas eu não consigo)

**Let go of what's** **in front of me here**  
(Deixar o que está na minha frente)

**I know you're leaving**  
(Eu sei que você está partindo)

**In the morning, when you wake up**  
(Quando você acordar de manhã)

**Leave me of some kind of proof it's not a dream**  
(Me deixe uma prova de que não é um sonho)

_**[The Only Exception – Paramore] **_

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou tomar banho.

- Estou vendo muito você ir com essa coragem monstra. – Brinquei e no mesmo instante a porta do meu quarto se abriu.

- Crianças, hora de levantar. – Começou minha irmã, Hilary, já entrando no meu quarto.

- Ah, será que não se tem mais privacidade nessa casa?

- Não no dia do seu casamento. – Respondeu Gabriella saindo de trás da outra, e me encarando com um sorriso. – Olá Draco.

Ele revirou os olhos apenas para não demonstrar o quanto estava sem graça.

Gabriella era a mais baixa de nós três, com cabelos compridos e castanho-claros, e olhos extremamente verdes. Era a mais animada também. Tinha 20 anos e uma filha linda de um ano chamada Débora, e esperando outro bebê. Esposa de Henry Vernet.

Hilary Ann era a mais alta. Possuía grandes mechas loiras que lhe tocavam a cintura, e olhos que tinham uma mistura de verde e caramelo. A que adorava encher o saco. 23 anos, casada com Edward Figg, com uma filha chamada Ana, e outro bebê a caminho.

- Acho bom você ir caçar seu rumo, sabe. Precisamos começar a arrumar a noiva, afinal.

Gabi se animara mais com a idéia de eu me casar, do que eu mesma. Projetara meu casamento junto com mamãe e Hilary, mas obviamente ela dera a maior parte das idéias. Todos os sábados, durante um mês e meio, e às vezes aos domingos – dia que eu separava para ficar inteiramente com Draco -, eram dedicados somente àquele evento. E desde que eu aceitara me casar com Draco, somado a pequena viagem que havíamos feito juntos, minha vida havia virado de cabeça pra baixo. Eu mal o via agora, já que antes de nos acertarmos eu tinha aceitado ficar de plantão.

Durante todas as segundas e quartas, eu ficava de plantão 24 horas no hospital. Terças e quintas eram dedicadas integralmente ao meu sono. Nas sextas eu trabalhava também, não tanto quanto os outros dias, mas trabalhava. Era o único dia que Draco dormia comigo. Ao contrário de mim, ele não tinha folgas durante a semana, pois ficava no Ministério de segunda a sexta, e às vezes ainda aos fins de semana e a noite.

Os fins de semana que antigamente passávamos juntos, não existiam mais. Nada de ficar à toa no sábado e no domingo apenas almoçar na casa de mamãe, para em seguida voltar a ficar sem fazer absolutamente nada. Era St. Mungus e os preparativos do meu casamento apenas, que, aliás, era hoje. Tudo bem, que diversas coisas nós decidimos juntos, mas mesmo assim era... Desconfortável.

- Vamos Hermione, levante. – Hil disse, abrindo as cortinas.

- Feche isso pelo amor de Deus!

Draco beijou minha bochecha, e assim que levantei, joguei uma toalha para ele, para finalmente ele sair do quarto.

- Não posso mesmo me deitar e dormir mais um pouco?

- Colabore Hermione, é o seu casamento. – Repreendeu-me Gabriella, enquanto eu olhava para ela por um momento.

- Você fez alguma coisa no cabelo? – Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto por um instante. De qualquer forma, parecia que sim. Os cabelos dela não estavam mais tão castanhos, e sim quase beirando ao loiro, como os cabelos de Hil.

- Hermione.

- Meu casamento é só no fim do dia. No crepúsculo, afinal. Temos tempo ainda.

- A propósito, o que devo dizer ao seu futuro marido, quando ele voltar? Que você não quer mais se casar?

- Argh. Sabia que eu te odeio, Sra. Vernet?

- Igualmente, Sra. Malfoy. Então, o que devo dizer?

Joguei minhas mãos pro alto, vendo Hilary escolher uma roupa para mim.

- Já estou indo tomar banho. Satisfeita?

- Satisfeitíssima.

Voltei ao banheiro com a pretensão de entrar debaixo da água quente, e não parei para olhar o desastre que elas estavam fazendo com o meu quarto.

Arrumei meu cabelo em um coque frouxo, vestindo um short jeans que eu raramente usava e uma blusa preta e solta de seda, que a loira havia posto em cima da minha cama.

Desci as escadas, observando Draco me esperando no fim da mesma, quase parecendo ansioso olhando para o nada.

- Draco.

Ele se sobressaltou ao ouvir minha voz, e me encarou com um sorriso genuíno dançando em seus lábios.

- Resolveu descer finalmente? – brincou, pegando a minha mão e me beijando.

- É, resolvi. Quem sabe eu devesse voltar, ficar até amanhã e adiar o nosso casamento? – rebati no mesmo tom brincalhão.

Ele me encarou com uma falsa incredulidade.

- Você faria isso? – perguntou como se eu tivesse ferido seus sentimentos.

- Você sabe que não.

- Eu sei? – e me lançou o maldito sorriso que fazia meu coração disparar.

- Claro que sabe. – e sorri.

- Gente, será que vocês podem parar com isso? Estão me dando náuseas. – Comentou Gabriella, mas eu pouco me importei.

Só agora eu havia percebido que olhávamos um para o outro, com algo como _amor_ neste simples ato e cada um de nós sorria. Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, mas a mão esquerda de Draco, que estava livre, estava na minha cintura. Assim como a minha mão livre, estava no pescoço dele.

- É sério, eu sei que vocês querem se despir aqui mesmo e consumar esse casamento que nem aconteceu ainda, apesar que vocês já o consumaram bastante vezes para o resto da vida, mas enfim, o que importara é que...

Draco rira.

Meu sorriso se alargou.

- Cale a boca, garota.

- Vamos Mione?

- O quê? Pra onde? – e tombei a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

Mais uma vez ele ria.

- Almoçar, é claro.

- Ah, sim. Vamos.

Assim que passamos pela porta da sala, eu nem me preocupei em trancar. Eu só queria manter meus olhos nele. Por todo o tempo que fosse necessário.

Ele abriu a porta da carona pra mim com um sorriso, seguindo depois, para seu lado.

Eu olhava pela janela do pára-brisa perdida em pensamentos. Amanhã nós não estaríamos mais em Jacksonville, e sim em Paris. A cidade luz. Ficaríamos em um dos hotéis mais caros da cidade, por uma semana. Presente de Matthew.

Era impossível não imaginar como eu estaria feliz durante meu casamento e a lua-de-mel. Impossível não saber que ele estaria igualmente feliz. Mas eu tinha medo de sua reação quando contasse que eu estava grávida. Mesmo ele sempre dizendo que adoraria que nós tivéssemos uma criança, eu ainda tinha medo. Medo de que ele não gostasse mais da idéia e me fizesse...

- Mione. – Me chamou calmamente, tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

- Oi?

Eu quase não conseguia acreditar que ele já estava na minha frente, com a porta aberta, apenas esperando-me sair.

- Já chegamos. – O olhar dele era divertido enquanto observava a minha confusão.

- Certo – e desci do carro, mas nesse pequeno ato, que eu fizera rapidamente, minha visão ficara turva e uma pequena vertigem me ocorrera. Segurei-me na porta do carro, para não cair e me sentei no banco da carona novamente.

- Está tudo bem meu amor? – eu podia ouvir o tom de preocupação em sua voz, e sorri com aquilo.

- Sim. Só fiquei um pouco tonta, nada demais – e dei de ombros. Eu tentava manter minha voz como se estivesse despreocupada, mas o máximo que eu conseguira fora que subisse uma oitava.

**Please don't worry about me I'm fine**

(Por favor, não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem)

**Trust me when I say**

(Confie em mim quanto eu digo)

**That I'll be ok**

(Que eu ficarei bem)

_**[Go On Girl – Ne-Yo]**_

- Tudo bem.

Desta vez, eu fizera o movimento mais lentamente. Assim que ele batera a porta, eu fui encostada delicadamente no carro, e meus lábios se moviam junto aos dele.

Mas acontecera muito rapidamente, e no minuto seguinte, eu tentava continuar o beijo, mas ele não deixara, rindo do meu desespero.

- Mione, eu sei que você quer isso agora, mas assim que estivermos em Paris amanhã, nós nem precisamos sair do quarto, se quiser. – E sorriu gentilmente pra mim.

- Amanhã é muito tempo, e eu quero agora – e tentei novamente, mas de novo, ele não deixara. – Agora já são duas vezes. – Murmurei, irritada.

- Desculpe. – Agora um sorriso torto dançava em seus lábios perfeitos. – Prometo que vou te recompensar depois.

- Está bem. – Assenti contrariada.

- Temos de entrar, quer dizer, eu estou com fome.

Só agora eu percebera que estávamos na porta do restaurante que costumávamos almoçar às vezes.

- Desculpe, eu estou meio lerda hoje.

- Você é sempre lerda.

- Ei!

Ele ria.

- Não sou lerda _sempre._

- Apenas em raras exceções.

- Me ofendeu agora. – Fingi fazer uma expressão irritada, enquanto nos sentávamos em uma mesa qualquer.

- Você só não é lerda quando estamos na...

- Não é só lá. – Protestei.

- Tudo bem, você não é lerda quando fazemos amor. – E me lançou um sorriso com um leve tom de malícia.

- O que vão querer? – O garçom perguntara.

Nem tinha me dado conta que havíamos nos curvado na mesa, e nossos lábios estavam muito próximos. Endireitei-me assim que eu ouvira a voz que não era dele, as maçãs do meu rosto corando levemente.

E assim durante todo o tempo que ficamos ali, vários olhares maliciosos haviam sido lançados de mim para Draco e vice-versa. Era como se estivéssemos nos comendo com os olhos. Para quem olhava de fora, devia ser desconcertante.

Eu fora deixada na porta de casa à uma hora da tarde em ponto. Ele se despedira de mim com um beijo de tirar o fôlego e eu ficara realmente confusa, depois. Draco me deu um minuto para me recompor, antes de dar a volta no carro e abri a porta.

- Não se atrase. – Pediu.

- Vou tentar - e sorri radiante.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

No segundo seguinte, o carro partia em alta velocidade, e eu olhava ele desaparecer pela rua adentro.

**Baby what we doing makes the sun come up**

(Baby, o que estamos fazendo faz o sol nascer)

**Keep on loving til it goes back down**

(Continue me amando até que ele se ponha)

**And I don't know what I'd do if I would loose your touch**

(E eu não sei o que eu faria se perdesse o seu toque)

**That's why I'm always keeping you around**

(E esse é o motivo pelo qual eu sempre te deixo por aqui)

**My sexy love**

(Meu amor sexy)

_**[Sexy Love – Ne-Yo] **_

- Hermione!

Pulei um passo para trás de susto.

- O que é Gabi?

- Se divertiu? – perguntou em tom de zombaria.

Eu bufei e entrei em casa.

- Acho que isso é um não.

Dei de ombros, subindo a escada. Ela me seguiu.

Eu precisava pensar um pouco, e aquela água quente da banheira era convidativa demais. Podia apostar meu salário como aquilo era obra de Mônica. Minha irmã se recusava a me olhar, enquanto eu estava me despindo, olhando para qualquer coisa, menos para mim. Não me importei. Estava pensativa demais para dar algum crédito àquela situação.

Durante o que me pareceram ser trinta minutos que eu ficara ali, Gabriella fizera meu cabelo, deixando-o quase igual ao dia do Baile de Inverno, há pouco mais de dois anos. Entretanto, não havia nenhum fio solto e estava tudo perfeito.

Duas horas depois, por insistência minha, minhas irmãs e mamãe me libertaram do quarto para eu comer alguma coisa. Mas só porque havia outro ser dentro de mim, se não, não me deixariam sair dali de forma alguma.

- Seu casamento é daqui à uma hora e meia, e você não me deixa te maquiar! – reclamou Hilary, irritada, um tempo depois. – Que droga, eu vou ter que te amarrar?

- Eu _ainda_ estou com fome, oras.

- Tudo isso pra vomitar depois. – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Tá, tá, tudo bem. Pode me maquiar. – consenti, olhando as minhas unhas, que haviam acabado de ser feitas.

- Hermione, que droga! Se você ficar com a cabeça abaixada não vai dar.

* * *

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy**

Eu estava ficando ansioso com a espera. Hermione estava dez minutos atrasada. Será que havia desistido de se casar comigo?

- Acalme-se Draco. – Pediu William. – Ela já deve estar chegando.

- E se desistiu?

- Qual é, Draco? Depois de tudo o que vocês fizeram para ficar juntos, ela simplesmente ia fugir do próprio casamento?

- Você sabe como é se casar. – Sibilei nervoso, de repente.

- É, eu sei. Mas se acalme.

Neste exato instante a marcha nupcial começara a tocar.

Ela chegara.

**You were always there for me**

(Você esteve sempre aqui por mim)

**The tender wind that carried me**  
(O vento gentil que me carregava)

**A light in the dark shining your love into my life**  
(Uma luz no escuro brilhando seu amor na minha vida)

**You've been my inspiration**  
(Você tem sido minha inspiração)

**Through the lies you were the truth**  
(Através das mentiras, você foi a verdade)

**My world is a better place because of you**  
(Meu mundo é o melhor por sua causa)

_**[Because You Loved Me – Celine Dion]**_

**Fim do Capítulo 16**

**N/A: **Hi people! Eu confesso, eu parei aí só de sacanagem, pra deixar vocês curiosos por mais uma semana. Rá! Só mais um ou dois capítulos, ahn? Reta final, finalmente –q Enfim, enjoy it! E mandem reviews. Xoxo.

**SoMoreira: **Que festa de ano-novo o que?! Tá achando que isso aqui é uma boate 24 horas? HAUAUHAUAHUAHAUH

**JuliaBlack: **Estou postando já :B Narcisinha já vai ter sua lição –q E cara, não apresse a titia aqui, porque o processo é lento. Bjbj.


	17. O Casamento

**- Capítulo 17 – O Casamento**

**Narração por Draco Malfoy**

- Acabaram as suas dúvidas? – Ele sorriu, e voltou ao seu lugar de padrinho.

Jackeline Jason era a minha madrinha de casamento. Eu chamaria meus pais, mas eles não ficariam muito felizes com aquilo, então William sugerira que levasse a Jackie no lugar de minha mãe, que, aliás, estava grávida de sete meses. Ele acariciava a barriga dela por cima do vestido branco e solto, quando eu ouvi pessoas se levantando. Imediatamente me virei para ver a _minha _noiva.

**Though the breezes through the trees**

(E embora a brisa através das árvores)

**Move so pretty, you're all I see**

(Mova tão bonita, você é tudo que vejo)

**As the world keeps spinning round**

(Assim como o mundo continua girando)

**You hold me right here, right now**

(Você me tem aqui, neste momento)

_**[Lucky – Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat] **_

Ela estava deslumbrante. Sim, essa era a definição. Deslumbrante.

No vestido branco e longo, havia detalhes dourados por toda a sua extensão. Na grinalda havia pequenos diamantes que cintilavam na luz do fim de tarde. Mas ainda sim era simples.

Hermione sorria radiante, quase parecendo nem notar que ainda estava de mãos dadas com o pai, Matthew, e segurando um buquê que alternava as cores das rosas entre vermelho e branco.

**Narração por Hermione**

Draco me observava com ternura, alegria, devoção e amor. Eu me sentia quase da mesma forma e retribuí o sorriso da melhor forma possível, mas meu estômago estava se revirando completamente.

Olhei em volta por um instante. Estávamos nos fundos de minha antiga casa, na praia, com um corredor de rosas brancas e vermelhas a nossa frente, e algumas dezenas de cadeiras aos arredores. Um caramanchão coberto de rosas vermelhas se destacava logo ao fim do corredor de pétalas.

Pude ver a maioria de nossos amigos ali. David Oleander, meu chefe; Joshua Spenser, que trabalhava junto comigo no St. Mungus; Bryce, Bruce, Eleanor e John Campbell; Molly e Arthur Weasley, que Draco convidara antes de mim; Luna e Neville; Cho, que eu não via há tanto tempo, e Harry; Samantha e Matthew, meus avós; minha mãe, as pequenas Débora e Ana, Hilary e Edward, Leonardo e Luana, e Henry. Gina e Tonks quase pulavam de felicidade ao lado de Vítor, que sorriu me encorajando, e Richard que repetiu o mesmo gesto. Eve e Adam que tinham vindo de Los Angeles apenas para este evento, eram meus padrinhos, assim como Jackie e William era os de Draco. Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson por um milagre do destino tinham aceitado o convite e, aliás, Pansy segurava um bebê recém-nascido nos braços. Minerva McGonagall e Alvo Dumbledore, e ok, essa foi demais pra mim; Nate DeLauer, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Izabelle De La Fontaine e Charlie Bass também estavam por ali. Por fim, a última pessoa que vi antes de me virar novamente para Draco, era Lindsay O'Roarke, que eu descobrira ser prima de Adam.

- Cuide bem dela, Draco. – pediu Matthew ao chegar ao meu destino comigo, onde Draco me esperava, parecendo ansioso.

- Pode deixar.

Meu pai foi se juntar na fileira da frente ao lado de Mônica.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou, tentando ser discreto, e virando-se para frente.

- Vou sobreviver – brinquei. Provavelmente ele soubera que eu havia passado mal antes da cerimônia, e pelo amor de Deus... Quem tinha sido o fofoqueiro?

- Mione!

- Preste atenção.

Virei-me para minha irmã, que havia insistido, mas insistido de verdade, que depois de ver três casamentos em uma mesma família, ela poderia muito bem celebrar o meu. E eu, em um momento quase desesperado, concordara. Ela era outra que estava quase pulando de felicidade.

- Estamos aqui reunidos para unir... – Eu podia ver o 'finalmente' pelos olhos dela. –... Hermione Jane Duff Granger e Draco Blythe Malfoy em matrimônio.

Todos se sentam, a cerimônia começa.

Eu ficara perdida em pensamentos por quase todo o tempo, mas ainda sim ouvindo a tudo, e retribuindo os olhares e sorrisos de Draco. Pensando em como seria estar casada com Draco Malfoy. Às vezes, nos olhávamos por questão de segundos, e em seguidas para as nossas mãos perfeitamente entrelaçadas.

Havíamos feito diferente de todos os outros. Tínhamos apenas um padrinho e madrinha cada um, que não entravam logo que eu chegasse, e sim juntamente com os outros convidados. Também não tínhamos damas e pajens já que não queríamos algo convencional.

De repente, ouvi a pergunta para a decisão que eu já tomara, mas que decidiria todo o meu futuro.

- Hermione Granger, você aceita se casar com Draco Malfoy?

Pensei por meros instantes. Questão de segundos. Eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas, quanto a dizer sim ou não. Mas eu sabia que o amaria pra sempre, e por toda a eternidade, ou até que a morte nos separe.

- Sim.

Ele abriu um sorriso largo para mim.

- Draco Malfoy aceita se casar com Hermione Granger?

- Sim.

- Se alguém sabe de algo que possa impedir este casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio, por mais que eu tenho visto por um rabo de olho, Pansy fazer uma careta.

- Repitam junto comigo. – Disse Gabriella radiante e lancei-lhe um olhar de "contenha-se".

- Draco Malfoy... – eu comecei.

- Hermione Granger... – ele sorriu.

- Eu prometo lhe ser fiel, te amar e te respeitar por todos os dias de minha vida, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe. – Repetimos exatamente ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo feito bobos. Assim que eu coloquei a aliança no dedo dele, me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e eu sabia que ele sentia o mesmo.

- Pode beijar a noiva.

Digamos que isso não é algo que se deva dizer em público. Aliás, devo citar que nós nos empolgamos um pouquinho demais.

- Ei, vocês dois, tem menores de idades aqui. – Uma voz que parecia ser a de William ria.

Eu ri também entre os lábios de Draco.

- Eu te amo. – disse aos sussurros no ouvido dele.

- Eu também te amo. Muito.

Assim que a pequena multidão rompeu em aplausos, nos viramos para todos os nossos amigos e familiares. Pensei ter visto dois vultos vestidos de preto e com cabelos louros como os de Draco, mas sumiu no segundo depois. Aliás, Draco definitivamente cortara as relações com os pais dele. Tanto Narcisa quanto Lúcio. E não é que Narcisa não tenha tentado tripudiar, ela bem que tentou, mas Draco não dera a importância necessária, e ela meio que não poderia matar o próprio filho. Olhei para Draco por um momento, mas ele de nada parecia saber, antes de ver minha irmã mais nova me abraçando a beira das lágrimas.

- Será que hoje não chove canivete? – Gina perguntou, de repente ao meu lado, sendo seguida por Tonks e seus respectivos maridos.

- Tenho lá minhas dúvidas – respondeu Gabriella, me soltando. – Demoramos quase quatro anos pra casar esses dois, então eu realmente não tenho a resposta.

Tonks riu. Ela e Gina me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Finalmente eu posso crer que não vai mais dar em cima do Vítor?

- Tonks!

- Estou brincando, Mimi.

- Não me venha com essa história de "Mimi" depois de...

Epa. Um pequeno movimento (in)discreto da mão de Draco me fez fechar a boca e morder o lábio inferior.

- Realmente você sabe como mantê-la calada, Draco – vi meu irmão, que devia estar por perto como sempre, que riu do meu silêncio repentino. – Parabéns! Vejo que ganhei um bom cunhado.

- Cale a boca, Leo.

Draco o observava com diversão.

Ok, no que raios eu fui me meter?

- As honras são suas, Draco. – Ele se curvou e saiu ainda sim, rindo.

- Idiota. – Revirei os olhos.

Vítor me abraçou, e logo depois Richard, para se afastarem em seguida e darem lugar a minha família.

Cumprimentamos a todos antes de sairmos dali para a festa de recepção.

Olhei uma grande sala montada magicamente por Gabi, em outro espaço não muito distante de onde estávamos anteriormente, e me perguntei por que ela, Hil e mamãe a mantinham debaixo de tanto segredo.

- Você vai adorar. – Murmurou Hil em meu ouvido, antes de se virar para Mônica. – As honras, mamãe.

A sala que por fora parecia comum, de repente tomou outras formas. Se parecia muito com um daqueles lugares que se viam nos filmes, como uma espécie de bar na praia. Basicamente havia colunas de madeira, o lugar era apesar coberto por algo que eu havia me esquecido do nome, mas se parecia com palha; as duas únicas "paredes" eram a principal, atrás do palco e a do bar; no meio de tudo existia um grande espaço que me lembrava um hexágono, que deveria ser a pista de dança, e aos arredores as mesas.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ainda assim eu consegui não chorar. Estava tudo tão perfeito!

**Birds flying high you know how I feel**

(Pássaros voando alto sabem como me sinto)

**Sun in the sky you know how I feel**  
(Sol no céu você sabe como eu me sinto)

**Reeds drifting on by you know how I feel**  
(Bambus secando sozinhos sabem como se sinto)

**Its a new dawn it's a new day its a new life for me**  
(É um novo entardecer é um novo dia e é uma nova vida para mim)

**And I'm feeling good**  
(E eu estou me sentindo bem)

_**[Feeling Good – Muse]**__**  
**_

- É da hora da dança – Mônica me puxou junto com Gabi, que um segundo depois foi correr atrás de Débora pra ela ficar quieta.

- Ah não mamãe. – Eu ri.

- Ah sim Hermione. Hoje é o dia mais importante da sua vida e de Draco. E também dessa...

- Mamãe fale baixo. Ainda não contei pro Draco.

- E vai contar quando?

- No avião pra Paris que não vai ser, né? Mas por enquanto eu quero você, Gabi e Hil de bico fechado.

- Por que você quer suas irmãs e sua mãe de boca fechada, Mione? – Draco perguntou, me assustando. Ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios e estendia a mão pra mim.

- Nada Draco. – Eu sorri e segurei a mão dele. Ele beijou-a.

- Vamos? Acho que precisamos dançar uma música.

- Vamos. – E fomos para o meio da pista de dança que havia ali. – Pronto?

- Olhe para onde a sua irmã está. – E apontou discretamente para o palco.

- Ah não.

- Sim – riu e beijou a minha testa.

- Bem, Mione, eu sei que eu não te falei, mas me fizeram prometer segredo. – Ela riu e olhou para Matthew. Algumas pessoas a acompanharam na sessão de risos. – E bem, o meu cunhado – Hil olhou pra Draco sorridente, mas ainda sim com o microfone de lado – me ajudou a escolher a música. E sabe, você gosta bastante dessa. Cantou pra mim no meu casamento e fizemos um dueto no da Gabi. – A vi contar até três sem que alguém percebesse, apenas eu.

- Hermione. – Draco me chamou.

- Obrigada. – E sorri. Pus a mão no ombro dele e ele pôs a dele na minha cintura.

- If I should stay, I would only be in your way, so I'll go but I know, I'll think of you, every step of the way. (**N/A: **Se eu ficasse, eu apenas estaria em seu caminho, então eu vou, mas eu sei, que eu pensarei em você a cada passo do caminho) – Ela começou a cantar. Nós começamos a dançar conforme o ritmo da música. Essa era com certeza uma das minhas músicas favoritas.

- And I will always love you, I will always love you, my darling you. (**N/A: **E eu sempre amarei você, sempre amarei você, meu querido, você) – Cantei junto com ela, quando dançava colada a Draco.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

- Você sabe do que eu gosto. – Eu ri. E realmente, ele sabia disso em muitos aspectos.

- É eu sei. – E riu gostosamente junto comigo. Eu amava aquela risada. Não iria querê-lo longe de mim nunca mais. - Please don't cry, we both know I'm not what you, you need and I will always love you. (**N/A: **Por favor, não chore, porque nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o que você, você precisa, mas eu sempre amarei você)  
- Draco, você não fez isso. – Eu continuei rindo.

- Sim, eu fiz meu amor. – Draco sorriu. – Agora continue a música.

Fiz o que ele pediu no mesmo instante.

- I hope life will treat you kind, and I hope you'll have, all you dreamed of, and I do wish you joy, and happiness, but above all this, I wish you love. (**N/A: **Eu espero que a vida te trate bem, e espero que você tenha tudo o que sonhou, e desejo pra você prazer e felicidade, mas acima disso tudo, eu desejo pra você amor)

Ok, morri agora. Ele cantou baixinho junto comigo. Nossas testas estavam coladas. Eu esqueci completamente de onde estávamos e o beijei. Aquele seria com certeza o melhor momento da minha vida. Um dos momentos inesquecíveis com ele.

- Mais tarde, Mione. – Nós continuamos dançando o resto da música.

- O mais tarde não pode começar agora? – Eu fiz bico e rimos. Olhei em volta, e estavam quase todos os casais dançando colados.

- Não esqueça que seus pais estão aqui e seus sobrinhos menores de idade também. – E continuou a rir.

- Bobo. – Ele me rodou no ar. Eu sorri de orelha a orelha.

- E você me ama mesmo assim.

- I will always love you. – Sussurrei no ouvido dele a última frase da música, quando toquei os pés no chão novamente.

Nesse momento tive que me separar dele e dançar com quase todos os caras do salão, antes de nos encontramos novamente e continuar a conversa.

- Por que esperar por Paris não é mesmo, meu amor?

- A-ha. Agora você quer né? – Eu ri, e murmurei no ouvido dele, só pra provocar: - Vai ter que esperar até chegar lá pra ver o que tem debaixo do vestido.

- Quando eu quero, você não quer. – Ele fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- Eu não disse que eu não quero. Só quero que você – e arranhei a barriga dele por cima da camisa – espere até lá.

- Claro, com você provocando.

- Eu não estou provocando. – Mordi meus lábios e pisquei pra ele.

- Vamos sair daqui?

- Tava demorando pra perguntar. – Eu ri.

- Você tinha expectativas?

- Claro, e como eu sei que você está enlouquecendo aqui e eu nem preciso falar o porquê, tenho certeza absoluta que em questão de segundos eu não sei onde eu vou estar.

- Ah, sabe sim. No seu quarto – e me puxou, indo em direção a casa. Sim, estávamos na casa de meus pais.

- No meu antigo quarto, você quer dizer. – respondi quando entramos na sala.

- Tanto faz, continua sendo seu.

- Huh. O desejo, hein?

- Não viu nada Mimi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NÃO! Você também não! – Ele riu.

- E por que não?

- Eu odeio esse apelido.

- Pois eu adoro Mimi.

- Ah, cale a boca.

- Vem calar.

Nós havíamos chegado ao nosso destino. Fechei a porta e empurrei-o contra a mesma.

- Com muito gosto. – Peguei-o pelo colarinho da camisa e beijei sua boca. Ele devolveu na mesma intensidade. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais quente e eu tive que me separar dele quando bateram na porta. Argh. Quem é o infeliz?

Draco arrumou um pouco o meu batom que devia estar completamente borrado, e eu abri a porta.

- Hil?

- Hermione, por que seu batom está borrado? Antecipando a lua de mel? – Ela segurou o riso.

- O que quer?

- Mamãe pediu para te avisar que seu voo foi adiantado em uma hora.

- Tá, tudo bem.

- Mas vê se não enrola. – E riu.

- Por quê?

- Olhe para trás.

Nada anormal. Draco deveria ter feito algo antes de eu olhar.

- Bem, suas malas já estão no carro do Matthew, quando quiserem ir, é só avisar.

- Certo.

Hilary foi embora em seguida e eu fechei a porta, encarando o loiro.

- Draco, sua roupa está...

- Eu não preciso. – Tirou o paletó e jogou em cima da cama. – Já estou pronto.

- Rápido, prático e eficaz. – Eu ri. – Vire-se.

- O quê? Nós já estamos casados.

- É, eu sei. – E sorri. – Mas não vai querer estragar a surpresa, vai?

- Não. – Ele sorriu malicioso e se virou.

Tirei o vestido branco de noiva e peguei um roupão que eu havia deixado ali perto. Vestiu-o, apenas para o caso de ele olhar e abri o guarda-roupa, pegando um vestido preto curto, mas longo o suficiente para não ver a minha meia ⅞.

- Pro outro lado, Draco.

- O quê? De novo?

- É, de novo.

- Está me deixando curioso.

- Você agüenta. Anda logo.

- Tá, tá. – E se virou novamente, contrariado.

Vesti-me rapidamente trocando a lingerie branca por preta, e substitui as sandálias brancas por botas pretas de couro. As minhas favoritas.

- Pronto? – Perguntou impaciente.

- Achei que nunca fosse perguntar. – E me levantei da cama quando ele se virou.

- Fala sério. – Ele revirou os olhos. Eu gargalhei.

- Draquinho, você tem que treinar o seu centro de calma.

- Não preciso disso Mimi.

- Eu te odeio sabia?

- Igualmente. – Ele riu, veio até mim e me beijou.

De repente, quando eu menos esperava, o vi por cima de mim na cama.

- Draco.

- O que é? – Perguntou, mas pareceu um lamento.

- Paris. Apenas em Paris. – Tirei as mãos dele do meu corpo e me levantei.

- Hermione...

- Só observe. – Gargalhei e saí quase rebolando até o banheiro da suíte.

Ele me seguiu.

- Hermione já tem quase uma semana...

- Pois se já tem quase uma semana, você pode esperar mais um pouco. – Beijei seus lábios e puxei a camisa dele para fora das calças. Quase pude sentir a expectativa correr em seu sangue. – Arrume isso de forma casual e você já sabe o resto da história.

Virei-me para o espelho para arrumar o batom, e vi o reflexo dele com uma expressão desconcertada.

Saí do quarto deixando-o para trás, com um sorriso divertido.

- Onde Draco está? – perguntou Gina ao pé da escada.

- Se recompondo. – Tentei não rir, mas não deu muito certo.

- Hermione, Hermione, o que você fez com meu primo? – questionou Tonks saindo da cozinha.

- Eu não fiz nada. Ele começou. – Fiz bico, e Tonks, hoje com cabelos castanhos, revirou os olhos.

- Criança.

- É o que está dentro de Gina. – Olhei para a enorme barriga de Gina com um sorriso discreto, e em pouco tempo a minha também estaria assim. – Parece que escolhemos a profissão certa, Gina. Este ano teremos mais bebês do que todos os outros. Hil, Gabi, você, Jackie...

- Sinto que vamos ter que montar uma creche apenas para a família. – Ela riu, acariciando a barriga.

- Ainda bem que Matthew comprou aquele condomínio imenso, pra onde vocês irão se mudar em alguns meses, porque Hermione, você e Draco para procriar são uma coisa. Já é o terceiro em quatro anos.

Dei de ombros.

- Isso é completamente...

- Olá Draco. – Cortou-me Tonks, olhando para cima.

Epa.

- Sinto que falavam de mim. – Disse divertido, descendo as escadas e parando ao meu lado.

- Você não sente nada – e o cutuquei.

- Mione, Mione...

- Tonks, você está com o mesmo pressentimento que eu?

- Creio que sim, Gina. É melhor voltarmos para a festa, pois não quero estar presente na próxima cena.

Elas se encaminharam de volta para o lado de fora e eu quase pude de rir. Draco revirou os olhos ao meu lado.

- Que foi? – perguntei cínica.

Voltamos para a festa e ficamos mais um pouco, apenas para nos despedir de todos e irmos para o aeroporto de Jacksonville.

Despedimos-nos de papai no aeroporto e fomos em direção ao portão de embarque assim que chamaram o nosso voo.

Assim que entramos no avião e achamos os nossos lugares, peguei o travesseiro deixado sobre a poltrona da janela, e me sentei.

- Meu amor... – Comecei, assim que ele fez o mesmo. –... Vou dormir um pouco. Ainda temos tempo até chegarmos a Paris. Talvez você deva fazer o mesmo.

Ele afofou o travesseiro antes de me responder.

- Não agora. Ainda não estou cansado. – Ele sorriu nesse ponto.

Eu quase soltei uma gargalhada.

- Nada de tentar adivinhar qual é a sua surpresa, e você sabe como eu odeio te machucar. – Sussurrei no ouvido dele e ele se empertigou.

- Ah Mione! Acabou com a minha diversão. – Murmurou fazendo biquinho.

- Me acorde quando chegarmos. – Retruquei e beijei os lábios dele por um instante, antes de ajeitar o travesseiro, e quem estava na minha frente fazer um som impaciente.

- Boa noite, Draco.

- Boa noite, meu amor.

**Narração por Draco Malfoy**

- O que você acha de termos um filho?

- Um filho?

- Sim. Um filho, um bebê, uma família.

- Você está grávida, Mione? – perguntei receoso, pois ela nunca havia ao menos tocado naquele assunto, alguma vez.

- Me responda.

- Acharia maravilhoso.

Ela sorriu tolamente, o sorriso mais bonito que eu já havia visto.

Estávamos debaixo de um caramanchão todo iluminado que havia no hotel com a vista para Torre Eiffel, ao longe, de fundo. Era a nossa última noite ali.

- Hermione, o que você está me escondendo?

O sorriso dela se ampliou ainda mais.

- Eu sei que não posso esconder nada de você agora que somos casados...

- Nem antes podia. – E a cutuquei, fazendo-a rir.

- Deixe-me falar está bem? – ela se pôs a acariciar meu rosto calmamente enquanto observava cada centímetro de pele que havia ali.

- Estou ouvindo, meu amor. Ou vou ter que torturá-la para você me contar? – brinquei, mordendo levemente o pescoço dela.

- Pode me torturar mesmo assim, depois – e riu mais uma vez. – É só que eu prometi a mamãe que iria contar, e você precisa saber antes de irmos para a Bahamas.

- Está me deixando curioso, Mione.

- Eu sei – e me encarou como se dentro dela houvesse uma felicidade que ela não podia guardar apenas para si mesma. – Pense no que eu lhe perguntei há poucos minutos.

- Sobre o bebê?

- Sim.

- Você está...?

- Sim. – Repetiu observando a minha expressão.

- É sério mesmo, meu amor?

- Seriíssimo.

Em um movimento que eu sabia que ela nunca poderia esperar, beijei a barriga dela por cima da blusa, e a peguei em meus braços, girando-a no ar.

- Já vou lhe avisando que não vou querer apenas um bebê nosso em casa. – Sussurrei com diversão no ouvido dela.

- Draco! – ela riu mais uma vez, e enlaçou os braços em meu pescoço.

Parei com um instante, vendo seus belíssimos olhos castanhos brilharem de felicidade e passei a beijar seu rosto, suavemente.

A lua-de-mel não havia acabado, e aquele não era o nosso "felizes para sempre" ainda. Era apenas uma nova fase que se iniciava na vida de nós dois, e duraria o quanto fosse possível. E agora ela era minha, só minha. Um filho era tudo o que esperaríamos ter um dia, não naquele instante, mas já que fora feito não tinha como voltar atrás. Eu podia imaginar perfeitamente o futuro nada distante que teríamos: talvez, um garotinho loiro correndo pela casa dos pais de Mione e derrubando tudo por onde passava, deixando-a furiosa e desconcertada; ou talvez uma garotinha loira com longos cachos e bochechas rosadas, grudada a Mione com medo de alguma coisa. Sorri com aquele pensamento. Eu nunca me arrependeria de ter aceitado a aposta absurda de Blaise. Nunca.

- Draco? – chamou-me ela tirando dos meus devaneios, e sorrindo calmamente.

Encarei seus olhos com uma paixão irrefreável, e beijei seus lábios delicadamente.

- Eu te amo.

Tudo isso era apenas o começo de uma longa história.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**

(Beije-me sob o crepúsculo)

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**  
(Guie-me pra fora, no chão iluminado pela lua)

**Lift your open hand**  
(Levante sua mão aberta)

**Strick up the band and make the fireflies dance**  
(Faça a banda tocar e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem)

**Silver moon's sparkling, so Kiss me**  
(A lua prateada está brilhando, então me beije)  
_**[Kiss Me – Sixpence None The Richer]**_

**Fim de Novo Jeito de Ser 2.**

**N/A:** Hi people! Feliz Natal! Tive que rebolar pra postar isso antes do fim de semana, pois era muita coisa para contar em um único capítulo. Devo dizer que deu vontade de tirar a parte do "I Will Always Love You" da Whitney Houston, mas se eu tirasse não ia sobrar capítulo ¬¬' Então, continuou com aperfeiçoamentos básicos. Quando eu escrevi essa parte que o Draco narra, mês passado, eu me comecei a chorar, mas dessa vez foi algo superado. Enfim, enjoy it. Xoxo.

**SoMoreira: **"AH MORRI ! DRAQUINHO, EU TAMBEM TO COM FOME!" inveja mata :B Estou vendo ¬¬' Sexo louco com eles é todo dia :B HAUHAUHAUHAUA Tão lindos que às vezes me dá vontade de vomitar –q Fofa demais ú_u Fofura demais me enjoa :D Acho mancada também, mas eu faço só de sacanagem xD Achou, mas não é xD Já disse que yo no soy malvada xD Bjbj.


	18. Third Season

Link para a Terceira Temporada: h t t p: / / www. fan fic tion. net /s/6087088/1/Novo_Jeito_de_Ser_3_Nova_Geracao


End file.
